Realize
by rugrat4eva
Summary: "You deserve the world and he's not the guy to give it to you." Pogue said walking in his kitchen, followed by Kelsey. "Since you have all the answers, you probably know who I should be with then." She said, and he smiled at her. "I do." Last Chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be focusing on my other stories, but I couldn't help but write this…. The idea just came to me one night… I really really like this one, it makes me excited to write it because I love Pogue… He's been my favorite son since I first saw the movie and Taylor Kitsch is the entire reason why I watch Friday night Lights…. It's a Pogue/OC; I'm thinking about making it a triangle (when you read this chapter, you should be able to pick up who the other guy I'm thinking of putting in). The OC is Caleb's sister, Kelsey. She's a year younger (like Tyler is in this story but they're all seniors)… That's all I'm gonna say for now, other than the fact that I own nothing, and… Happy Reading :)**

_**Flashback**_

"She needs to come back." Caleb said to his mother, who was sitting in the study staring absentmindedly at the fire burning in the fireplace, a drink in hand. "There's no need to burden her with this." Evelyn responded, not looking at her son. "She would want to be here if she knew how sick he was." Caleb pressed, but Evelyn stood her ground. "Caleb, there is no need to tell Kelsey anything. And besides, your father did this to himself. Leave the girl alone." As soon as those words came out of Evelyn's mouth, Caleb snapped, releasing some of his pent up frustration in a rant directed towards his mother. "'The Girl?' seriously mom?" He spewed out, taking the drink from his mother and throwing it into the fire, causing the fire to grow immensely and burn more intensely. "That girl is your daughter. My sister. And Kelsey deserves to know what's going on with our father. I don't know what you have against her, and I don't know why because she's done nothing to deserve the way you treat her, but it's not right to keep her in the dark about this. So I'm gonna go upstairs and call her and see what she wants to do whether you like it or not." He said, walking out of the room and leaving Evelyn in the study alone with her thoughts and inner demons.

That night, Caleb and Kelsey spoke on the phone for many hours, him filling his younger sister in on everything that had been going on over the months since her last visit. "He's getting worse, Kels." Caleb said, hearing her breathing grow heavier from her end of the phone. "But Alfred's taking care of him, right?" She asked, her voice laced with different emotions unrecognizable by her brother. "Yeah, but it might not be enough anymore. Alfred's getting old too. I wouldn't tell you unless it was really bad, Kels. Plus, he's been asking about you. Dad misses you. So do I." Kelsey went silent for a few minutes, making Caleb wonder if the connection went bad until he heard a heavy sigh from her. "How soon do you need me home?"

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

A few months after the conversation she had with her brother, Kelsey sat in the back of the car her mother sent to pick her up from the airport and stared out the window at the place she hadn't spent more than a few weeks in since she was 12: Ipswich. Four years ago, her parents sent her to a boarding school in London shortly after Caleb's 13th birthday. At first, Kelsey didn't want to go and put up a huge fight. But in the end, Caleb and the other boys in her life, Pogue, Reid and Tyler, convinced her to go and give it a chance. When they did this, they didn't know that Kelsey would be gone for as long as she was.

When William suggested sending her away, he thought he was protecting Kelsey from the powers of the Covenant., something she grew up envying her brother and his friends for because supposedly, the first and only born of the members of the Covenant inherited the power and each child was always a male. So, everyone was surprised a few months after Caleb was born when Evelyn got pregnant again. They were even more surprised when Evelyn went into labor and delivered a healthy baby girl, Kelsey. Because no female members of the Covenant were ever recorded in the Book of Damnation, no one knew if she would get the power or not, but everyone assumed she wouldn't. This was another thing that they were shockingly wrong about. The Christmas that Kelsey came home for after her 13th birthday, she told her parents that she had the powers also. This was also the year that William expressed his desire to bring Kelsey back home, partly because he wanted to watch her and make sure the powers didn't hurt her at anytime, and partly because he missed his little girl. But Evelyn disagreed profusely and consequently, Kelsey stayed in the boarding school. But no one expected her to stay there for three extra years.

When the car stopped and the car door opened, Kelsey took a deep breath and stepped out, looking at the house she rarely spent any time in over the past few years. As the chauffer started taking her bags out of the car, the front door flew open and Caleb came outside. "Hey big brother. Long time no see." Kelsey said, putting her hands on her hips and smiling. Caleb rushed over towards his sister and pulled her into a bear hug and lifted her in the air. "I've missed you, baby sis." He said into her shoulder before letting her down. "I've missed you too." She said, smiling. "It's good to be back home." Caleb put his arm around Kelsey's shoulder and started walking back inside the house. "It's good to have you back. For good this time." He said. "Where's Evelyn?" Kelsey asked, seeing Caleb's demeanor change when she brought their mother up. "Is she still…" Kelsey started, seeing Caleb nod. "I'm gonna go help bring you stuff inside." Caleb said, before walking back outside.

For as long as Kelsey could remember, not only has Evelyn had an alcohol problem, but she always had a problem with her daughter. There were nights when her and Caleb were growing up and Evelyn would yell and scream at their father when she was drunk about how she never wanted Kelsey and that she was a mistake that ruined her already screwed up life. Kelsey would always run to Caleb's room when this happened and he'd hold her as she cried and rock her until she fell asleep. She vividly remembered the few sleepovers she had at home that left Kelsey feeling embarrassed and ashamed because her friends would see her mom passed out in the living room with a drink still in her hand, or she would come in Kelsey's room and try to slur out an drunken argument with her. Evelyn's problems got worse when their father got sick. He abused his powers and it aged him to the point of him not being able to take care of himself at 44 years old. William looked about 90 at this time. So they wouldn't have to explain the way he looked, Evelyn told everyone that William had died, with the only people knowing the truth were the members in the Covenant. It was suppose to make things easier for everyone else to deal with, but in reality, it just made things harder, especially on Evelyn. She started drinking more and more, but since Kelsey was away at school, she didn't have to deal with the backlash that came with Evelyn's drinking. But that didn't mean that she wasn't worried about her physical and mental health.

Caleb walked back inside, set one of her suitcases down as the house staff brought in the rest and Kelsey yawned. "I'm gonna go up to my room and take a nap." She gave Caleb a quick hug and headed up the stairs. "I was suppose to meet up with the guys later." He said, and she stopped on the staircase. "Oh yeah. It's the back to school party at the Dells tonight, right?" She asked, watching Caleb nod. "You wanna come? Surprise the guys; let them know that your back." Kelsey nodded. "Just come and wake me up, Cay." She said before smiling and continuing up the stairs.

* * *

At about 10:30 that night, Caleb and Kelsey walked over to the cliffs, seeing Pogue and Tyler watching the party below them. "Hey!" Caleb called out, catching the attention of the other two boys and turning to face him. "Guess who's back?" Caleb said, pulling the girl he had under his arm closer towards him. "Hey Kels." Tyler said as the girl left her brother's side and hugged him. "Hey baby boy." She said as he let her go. Kelsey then turned to Pogue and both of them began smiling widely. "Hey Pogo." She said as he pulled her into his arms. "Damn I missed you, Kels." He said into her shoulder, low enough so only she could hear. "Same here." Kelsey replied into the crook of Pogue's neck. Their hug lasted much longer than Kelsey and Tyler's did, and went unnoticed by the others around them.

The last time Kelsey came to Ipswich, she and Pogue expressed a mutual attraction for one another and a desire to explore a deeper meaning to their relationship. These feelings had been rooted since they were kids; Pogue would always treat her differently than Reid, Tyler, and Caleb would; less brotherly and more in a romantic way. They were each others first kiss and Kelsey always thought that Pogue was the only guy she saw herself in a long lasting relationship with. The only problem was that Pogue has a girlfriend. He was in denial about admitting his feelings for Kelsey because in doing so, he might jeopardize not only his relationship with his brothers, but also Kelsey's. But the one person he was most worried about was Caleb. The four of them were always overprotective with Kelsey, but Caleb took it to a new level in every aspect of Kelsey's life that she would allow, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. He didn't want to put any type of strain on his and Caleb's friendship so he kept his feelings to himself, despite the fact that he openly showed them and it went unknown by everyone else.

When they finally let one another go, Kelsey walked over towards the ledge and peaked over. "Looks like fun." she said as she turned back to the three boys behind her. "The party or the jump?" Tyler asked, knowing how Kelsey's brain worked all too well. "Both." She said with a smile as they walked over to the ledge next to her. "What's up, fellas?" They heard behind them, turning to see Reid walking towards them. "I'm a guy?" Kelsey asked, watching Reid's eyes fall on her and smile. "If that's true, I've been wearing the wrong underwear for way too many years." Reid laughed and pulled the girl into a hug. "Mini Danvers finally wised up and came home. Nice." He said, pulling away from her and putting his arm around her shoulder. "Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift." Tyler said, as Reid kissed Kelsey's head. "Had things to do." Reid replied briefly. "How's the party?" He asked, looking over the edge. "Don't know, just got here." Pogue said, briefly looking from the scene below them towards Reid. "Well hell boys," He started, only to be cut off by Kelsey clearing her throat. "And Kels." he said, looking down at her and taking his arm off her shoulder. "Let's drop in." And with that, Reid's eyes flamed and bled black and he jumped off the cliff, followed by an excited Tyler.

"Tyler!" Caleb called out, lunging forward towards the edge of the cliff, only to be pulled back by Pogue. "Come on, Caleb. It's not like it's gonna kill us." Pogue said, taking Kelsey's hand and turning his eyes black. "Yet." He said. Kelsey blew her brother a kiss and flamed her eyes so that they matched Pogue's. Then, the two of them jumped off the cliff. Caleb then sighed and followed suit, jumping off the cliff and descended towards the party.

**So what you think? **

**I have Pictures on my Polyvore page for Kelsey (her room and random stuff that I did)**

**I already have most of the next chapter done and another chapter already done that I absolutely love, but it's too early for…. This will probably be updated faster than my other stories will, but I'm gonna try and balance the three and a half that I'm currently working on (This, My other Covenant story 'Cant Let U Go' , My Charmed story 'Secrets Revealed', and the group of one shots that I'm working on 'What If)**

**PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW…. THEY MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY AND THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER**


	2. Chapter 2

After the five of them landed on the ground, they began walking into the party, with many different people greeting them as they walked. Kelsey chucked to herself and rolled her eyes at the second glances she received, knowing that people were staring to make sure she was really there. "Don't worry about them, Baby Girl." Reid said, putting his arm back around her shoulders. Kelsey leaned her head on his shoulder and kept walking forward, following the direction of her brothers.

Then when they reached the center of the party, A dark skinned brunette started giggling and flung her arms around Pogue and kissed him. 'That ruined my party mood.' Kelsey thought to herself, trying to keep a semi-content reaction on her face. "You remember Caleb's sister, right?" Pogue asked, slightly turning as the girl latched herself to Pogue's side. "Yeah, Kelsey right?" She said, and Kelsey nodded and extended her hand. "And your Kate? I've heard a lot about you." Kate looked up at Pogue and smiled. "Not from him." Kelsey added, seeing Reid smirk from the corner of her eyes. "Your old roommate, Brooke, is one of my best friends." Kate nodded and Reid stifled a laugh. "Anyway, this is my new roommate Sarah." She said, and Sarah waved at them. "This is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid-" She continued, but Reid cut her off. "Garwin. Reid Garwin." He said, smiling at Sarah and extending his hand. "Good Evening." He said and Sarah took his hand, laughing. "Good Evening." She replied in a mocking tone, making Kelsey and Tyler chuckle in amusement. "You know Sarah was my grandmother's name." And Kelsey rolled her eyes in fascination and utter disbelief that Reid was still using that same "Grandmother" line after all these years. 'I wonder if it ever worked for him.' Kelsey thought to herself as Reid kept talking. "You know, you kind of remind me of her." He said and Tyler laughed. "Caleb Danvers. And you don't bring my grandmother to mind at all." Caleb said smoothly, taking the attention Reid had from Sarah.

Then out of nowhere, a red headed girl stepped into the circle they had unbecomingly formed and stood in front of Caleb. "Hey Caleb." The girl said, garnering eye rolls from the three girls around her. "Kira." Caleb said politely, not breaking out of his gentleman demeanor. "How was your summer?" She asked, and Kelsey turned away so no one could intentionally see the anger on her face. Reid laughed to himself when he felt Kelsey tense up each time that Kira spoke, knowing that those two had never gotten along, and that didn't change even if Kelsey was in a different country. Caleb politely looked over Kira's shoulder at Sarah, who was trying not to be rude about the sudden intrusion, and didn't know what to say. Kira turned to see who Caleb was looking at and started introduced herself to Sarah. "Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spencer from a Boston public?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Reid put him hand over Kelsey's mouth so she wouldn't say anything that would start a bigger problem than they already had on their hands. "Give it a rest, Kira." Caleb said, only to be interrupted by Aaron Abbott. "Why don't you give it a rest?" He said, getting directly in Caleb's face. "I don't want any trouble." Caleb said, seeing Aaron's friends walk up behind him. "I'm sure you don't." Aaron smirked. "I think you owe Kira an apology." Kelsey moved Reid's hand from over her mouth, wrapping it around her shoulder and laughed at Aaron's attempt to intimidate Caleb. "Actually, I think Kira owes Sarah an apology." Caleb said, and Aaron took another step closer to him. Then out of nowhere, some guy got in between Caleb and Aaron, pushing Aaron back and chuckling. Then he peaked over Aaron's shoulder and looked over at Kira. "You were being a bit of a bitch." He said, and everyone behind him laughed. "You posers make me sick." One of Aaron's friends said and Reid flashed his eyes black, making him vomit all over Aaron. They were all laughing until they heard the DJ say that the cops were on the way, making everone at the party scatter and rush towards the woods.

"Sarah wants you, man." Pogue said to Caleb once they got to Tyler's car. "That's bullshit." Reid said, rolling his eyes from the passenger seat. "Aww, don't be jealous, Reid." Pogue joked, making everyone else laugh. "She seems nice." Kelsey said, sitting in between Pogue and Caleb and looking at her brother. "Too nice for Reid, but perfect for you Cay. I approve." Then out of nowhere, Tyler rolled down his window and started yelling to a nearby car.

"My car wont start!" Sarah yelled over at him. "Hop in with us!" Tyler yelled back. "I can't just leave it here!" She replied and Reid got an idea. "I can fix it for you!" he said, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Reid…" Caleb said, his voice low, but Reid ignored him. "It's not over yet, boys." He said and got out the car. "Leave it alone, man. It's his life." Pogue said to Caleb, and absentmindedly put his arm around Kelsey. She put her head on his shoulder and they all just sat, waiting for Reid to get back in the car.

A couple of minutes later, Reid rushed over to the driver's side of the car, as the sirens of police cars grew closer to them. "I'm driving." He said as he opened the driver's door. "But it's my car." Tyler whined, gaining a snicker from Kelsey in the back of the car. "Move over baby boy. Now." Caleb said, knowing that if they needed a quick getaway, Reid would be the one to do the job. Tyler reluctantly moved over to the passenger side as Reid rushed into the driver's side and pulled off. As he started to pick up speed, the flashing lights from the top of the police car shone from behind them. "We gotta stop." Caleb said sighing. "You wanna stop? Great, that'll impress Harvard." Reid said, pushing his foot on the gas a little harder. Caleb thought for a second and gave in. "Oh what the hell? Let's lose them." He said, and the other four people in the car smiled. "Hey, cut across Marblehead. We might as well have some fun while we're at it." Reid sped up when Caleb said this and made a sharp left turn in the woods. Pogue protectively pulled Kelsey closer to him, not wanting her to get hurt because of Reid's crazy erratic driving. Before long, they were headed towards the cliff and Reid started driving faster. "You guys ready?" He asked, watching the speedometer of Tyler's truck go far beyond 100mph. Out of the five of them in the car, they all knew who would give the most hesitation, and they knew that not all of them would be able to convince him to participate, so one of the people they knew could was the only one to speak. "Come on, Caleb." Pogue said, turning to the other boy on the other side of the car. "It's gonna take all of us." Caleb reluctantly nodded and the five of them bled their eyes black and went over the cliff, whooping and hollering at the thrill of the jump. By the time they hit land again, they were behind the cop car that was chasing them, heading back to the main road to go home.

When Caleb and Kelsey got home that night, they were surprised by their mother's presence in the study. "You're home early." Evelyn said, acknowledging them in the room but not turning to face them. "How was your flight sweetheart?" Kelsey rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It was fine." She replied, running her hands through her hair. "How've you been?" came out Kelsey's mouth before she could stop herself. "I'm sure Caleb already filled you in." Evelyn said, turning to face her children. "Yeah he did." Kelsey said, and Caleb sighed. "Do you guys have to start now?" he asked, knowing that his mother and sister would both start yelling, and he wasn't really in the mood to referee them. "I'm going to bed." Kelsey said turning to hug her brother and walk towards the staircase. "Goodnight Evelyn!" She called as she walked up the stairs, and Caleb lightly chuckled to himself.

"So, What's been going on with your sister?" Evelyn asked, seeing Caleb shake his head. "Ask her when you sober up and can actually have a conversation with her without starting a fight." He said and walked upstairs towards his room.

The next afternoon, Caleb walked out of his house towards his car, only to be surprised to see Kelsey leaning on it. "Want some company?" She asked, smiling when she saw her brother cringe at her. "Kels, off the car please." He said, and she laughed. "Oh stop being so uptight Caleb." Kelsey said, walking over to the passenger side of his car. "What are you doing today anyway?" Caleb open his car door and looked across at his sister. "Getting some stuff for dad." He said, and Kelsey sat in the car.

As Caleb pulled out the driveway, Kelsey started looking at the newspaper that her brother put in the car. "What's going on in your head?" She asked, seeing the intensity in his eyes, even as he faced forward. "How'd you sleep last night?" He asked, quickly glancing at her. "I slept fine, but it felt like someone was watching me. I chalked it up to not being used to my room, but I'm sensing that you think its something else." Kelsey said looking at her brother. "Did you use last night? I mean, after the party." He asked and Kelsey just shook her head. "Nope. I just assumed one of the other guys used." Kelsey said, slightly turning to face Caleb. "You felt it too?" He asked and Kelsey nodded. "Why?" Caleb sighed and took out his phone. "It was a lot of power, Kels. Enough to wake me out of a deep sleep." He said "You think it might have something to do with this?" She asked, holding up the newspaper. "What happened?" He asked, quickly glancing over to look at what she showed him. "Some kid from Spencer died last night." Kelsey said, quickly rereading the article. "They found him in his car in the Dells after the police broke up the party."Caleb nodded and took his phone out his pocket, passing it to his sister. "Call Pogue and put the phone on speaker." Kelsey nodded and dialed the familiar number on Caleb's cell phone. "I could have used my phone." She said, seeing Caleb chuckle as they waited for Pogue to answer. "Next time, we'll use it." He said, seeing the satisfied nod from Kelsey out the corner of his eye. "Hello?" They heard from the speaker a few seconds later. "Pogue, It's Caleb and Kels." Caleb said, and Kelsey leaned back in the passenger side. "What's up guys?" Pogue asked and Caleb started telling him about the conversation he and Kelsey were just having, causing Kelsey to zone out. She turned her attention towards her window to look at the passing cars but jumped and shrieked when she saw the kid from the front of the newspaper outside her window. Caleb saw her panic and looked, seeing the same thing she did, causing Caleb to swerve the car to the other side of the road. Caleb wasn't paying attention and hit an ongoing truck, causing the car to explode. Both the Danvers siblings used and reformed the car after it passed the man and his truck. "What happened? Are you guys okay?" Pogue yelled into the phone when no one answered him. Caleb picked up the phone and tried to calm himself down. "We just saw a darkling. It was in the shape of that kid from the Dells." Kelsey looked around the car, checking to make sure there wasn't another darkling with them. "Who would send you guys a darkling?" Pogue asked, slight panic showing in his voice. "Well, whoever it was almost killed us." Kelsey said, and Caleb started rubbing his sister's shoulder. "It's probably just Reid being stupid." Pogue through out. "You know he's jealous that Caleb ascends first." Caleb nodded in agreement, taking in what Pogue was saying but Kelsey shook her head. "If that was true, the darkling would have been on the driver's side of the car and not the passengers side." Kelsey said, running her hands through her hair. "Reid would have made sure Caleb saw it first and not me." Caleb was about to say something that probably would have started an argument with Kelsey, but Pogue interjected. "Look, Reid's gonna be at Nicky's tonight. We'll ask him then, okay?" Caleb agreed and hung up the phone, driving the rest of the way into town in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three updates in less than 24 hours… I'm on a roll…. Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

Caleb stood in the pharmacy at the drug store, waiting for his father's prescriptions to be filled. Afterwards he turned to look for Kelsey but ran into Kate and Sarah. Kelsey walked over when she heard Caleb talking. "What's going on?" She said as Kate and Sarah both smiled at her. "Just talking about going to see a movie." Kate said. "I already seen it." Sarah said, looking from Kate to Caleb. "Feel like running errands with me and Kels?" Caleb asked and Sarah nodded. "Actually, you guys go ahead." Kelsey said, excusing herself. "But I thought…" Caleb started but Kelsey put her hands up. "We'll do it another time. I mean, it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. You and Sarah have fun." Kelsey said to her brother. "I'm sure I can find something to do around here." Kelsey said, leaning towards her brother. "Wanna go to the movies with Chase and Me?" Kate through out, and Chase showed up out of nowhere behind her. "No thanks. I'll probably just call Brooke and bother her. But I'll see you guys at Nicky's later." Kelsey said before walking out of the store away from her peers.

She started walking down the block and took out her phone, ready to dial anyone that she knew who could keep her entertained for a few hours. She sent a text message to Reid and Tyler asking where they were and tried calling Brooke, but got no answer. So she left her a message telling her to meet her at Nicky's later on that night. Kelsey forgot she was walking until she heard a car heading towards her and realized she was standing in the street. She started looking around to see where she was and stopped when she saw the bike shop that Pogue went to when he wanted to fix his bike. She walked across and went inside, waving at the owner of the shop. "Hey there, Kelsey." He said and she smiled, leaning on the counter. "Hey, Oscar. Is Perry's here?" She said watching him nod and point in the direction he was in.

"Feel like company?" Kelsey said, as Pogue lifted his head to look at her and smiled. "Caleb and Sarah are having "bonding" time and I'm plan-less until later on tonight." Pogue nodded and patted the stool by his bike. "Didn't feel like going to the movies?" He asked and she shook her head. "I didn't wanna be around Chase. The way he pops in out of nowhere creeps me out." Pogue chuckled. "I know the feeling." He said and continued the work on his bike. "So how was London?" He asked, making Kelsey sighed. "It was fine. Kinda rainy but I'm used to it." She said, and he nodded knowingly. "No friends or anything?" Pogue asked again, not moving to look at her. "If that's your subtle way of asking if I had a boyfriend, you need work with your stealthy-ness." Kelsey said smirking at Pogue. "But just because I know you have a hard time expressing your feelings, I'll humor you. Friends? Yes. Boyfriend? Nothing serious or that lasted very long." Pogue nodded and reached for a nearby rag to wipe his hands. "Feel like going for a ride?" He said, standing up and turning to face her. "Your done already?" She asked and he nodded. "I've been here for most of the morning." Kelsey looked at him and smiled. "Oh. Well in that case, let's go." She said as Pogue followed her out the bike shop with his bike in tow. "Where to, biker boy?" Kelsey asked as he passed her the extra helmet he had under his seat. "It's a surprise." Pogue said as he got on and felt Kelsey wrapped her arms around him as she got on the seat behind him. "You ready, Kels?" He asked and she squeezed him tighter. "Let's go!" She yelled as he revved up the engine and took off.

Later that night, Caleb and Sarah pulled up to Nicky's, quickly spotting Kate at a table with Chase. "Hey guys. How was the movie?" caleb asked, pulling over chairs for both him and Sarah. "It was fine." Kate said. A few minutes later, Pogue and Kelsey walked over towards them. "Hey baby." Kate said, lightly hugging Pogue and kissing his cheek. "You missed a good movie." Pogue draped his jacket behind her chair and nodded. "I had to get my bike fixed." He said, quickly glancing over at Kelsey, who had started a quick conversation with Sarah. "It's okay. Chase hung out and kept me company." Kate responded, putting her hand on Chase's shoulder. "I'll bet he did." Pogue said and unnoticeably rolled his eyes. He then looked over at Caleb and bumped fist. "Saw Reid and Tyler when we came in." He said and Caleb nodded. "I'm gonna go get something to eat." Pogue said and left the table. "You spent the day with Pogue?" Kate asked Kelsey, breaking her and Kelsey out of their conversation. "Yeah." She said, not really seeing the issue with it. "Just like you spent the day with Chase." The two girls glared at one another until Caleb broke the silent battle.

"Kels, did you hear from Brooke yet?" He asked her sister, watching her nod but not break eye contact from Kate. "I left her a message to meet me here tonight. I don't know if she got it or not." She said, feeling two hands on her shoulder. "Hey Kels." She heard from behind her and started smiling. "Brooke!" She yelled, getting up and hugging her best friend. "I tried calling you yesterday after the party but you didn't answer." Brooke laughed and Kelsey put her head on her shoulder. "I went to sleep as soon as I got back to my room. Speaking of, Hey Kate." Brooke said, and Kate lightly smiled. "Brooke." She said and Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'm stealing her for a while, Caleb. I'm not the only person who missed her." She said, and the two of them left the table.

They walked over to the pool tables and started talking. "So how long are you here for this time?" Henry, one of Kelsey and Brooke's friends, asked her. "I'm here for good. We'll at least until graduation." She said, sitting on the edge of one of the tables. "Excellent." Brooke said and Henry smiled. Then, out of nowhere, Reid and Tyler walked over towards them and Reid put his arm around Kelsey. "Feel like being my good luck charm?" He whispered in her ear. "For what?" She asked and Reid chuckled. "Playing Aaron and Brody again." He said and she smiled. "Like you really need luck. But I'll watch. I love watching Aaron lose." She hoped off the table and grabbed Brooke's arm. "The bigger the audience, the better the humiliation." Brooke said as Aaron and Brody walked over towards the table.

After a few shots and a few "impossible" shots from Reid, Aaron and Brody were frustrated by their humiliating loss. Shoves were thrown between Reid and Aaron and most of the people involved went outside to settle things the "right" way, but no one got the chance because Nicky broke them up.

**I got bored towards the end, so it's a little vague in the end, so I might elaborate on this part in the next chapter… **

**Review PLZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank insomnia for this chapter! Here's Chapter 4! **

Chapter 4

"What will it take for you to get it?" Caleb asked as he looked at Reid, frustration and anger evident on his face. "It's addictive you moron. You know what it does if you abuse it. If that's what you want, fine with me. But if you use in the open like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all. And that I wont let happen." Reid's eyes turned dark and Kelsey sighed. "Reid don't…" She started, but Caleb put his hand up to stop her from saying anything else. "My power's greater than yours." He said and Reid levitated a nearby can. "Not until you ascend." Reid said and Caleb shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, go for it tough guy." Kelsey looked at her brother in shock that he was willing to let Reid attack him. Then in one swift moment, the can Reid had floating in front of him was lunged at Caleb, but instead of it hitting him, Caleb deflected it and the can hit the gate next to them. Caleb then flung Reid backwards into the stack of bottles close behind him.

After, Pogue grabbed Caleb so no more damage could be done. "Stop it! This is crazy!" Pogue said as Caleb tried to break free of his grasp. "It's for his own good." Caleb said, watching as Tyler helped Reid up and start to leave the alleyway. "Keep using like you did tonight! Like you did last night! When you ascend, you'll be as good as dead!" Tyler started guiding Reid away from Caleb, so any other confrontation would be avoided. "So I fixed her car! Big Deal!" Reid said as him and Tyler were walking. "Don't play dumb, Reid. I'm talking about later and you know it." Caleb said and Reid shrugged out of Tyler's hold and got in Caleb's face. "I didn't use later." He said before walking away. "It's not right using on each other, Caleb." Tyler said and Caleb rolled his eyes. "Tell it to Reid." He said, running his hand over his face as Tyler followed Reid.

"It has to be him." Kelsey scoffed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Why? Why do you automatically assume it's Reid?" She asked, physically upset about what just transpired between Reid and her brother. "Because it wasn't one of us." He said, signaling to himself, Kelsey and Pogue. "And Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie to me." She shook her head and turned away from Caleb, but was quickly stopped by Pogue grabbing her arm. "Where are you going?" He asked and Kelsey shook out of his grasp. "Don't worry about it." She said, continuing to walk away. "Kels!" Caleb called out, but she kept on walking. Caleb put his hands on top of his head and let out a sigh in frustration. "Is everything okay out here?" A small voice asked, breaking Pogue and Caleb out of the events that just happened. They both turned, revealing Sarah in the doorway, and Caleb quickly softened his demeanor. "Yeah." he said, trying to convince not only Sarah, but himself. "Okay, lets go." She said and Caleb nodded, following the blonde back inside of Nicky's.

* * *

"Since when do you guys use on each other?" Kelsey asked, catching up to Reid and Tyler by Tyler's truck. "One of the many things that changed while you were gone, Kels." Tyler said and Reid snickered. "You wanna ride, Kels?" Reid asked, opening the drivers seat of Tyler's car. "Shotgun." She said, moving over to the other side of the car and Tyler got in the back and they drove off.

"So, what else changed since I left?" She asked, turning to face Reid in the car. "The normal stuff. Swimming meets. Countless award ceremonies for Caleb and Baby boy…" He started and Reid cut him off. "Reid becoming a man whore." Tyler added, in the same nonchalant tone Reid was using. "Man whore?" Kelsey asked, trying not to laugh. "I'm not a man whore." Reid said, quickly glancing over at Kelsey. "I just enjoy female company on a regular basis." He said and Tyler busted out laughing. "How many girls?" She turned and asked Tyler. "Too many to count." She nodded and sat back in her chair as Reid finished driving to the dorms.

"Ty, is it okay if Reid drives me home?" Kelsey asked as Tyler was getting out the car. "No problem." He said, closing the door and leaning on Kelsey's open window. "See you tomorrow." He said and Kelsey gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Ty." She said and then he looked over at Reid. "Be careful with my car." He said and Reid chuckled. "Don't worry, Baby boy. I got this." He said, as he started to pull out the student parking lot and started on the road to the Danvers Estate.

When they finally pulled up in the pathway, Caleb's car was already parked in front of the house. "I guess this means you wont be coming in for a while?" Kelsey asked, taking off her seat belt. "Afraid not, Mini Danvers." he said, turning to face her. "You really didn't use again last night after the party, right?" She asked and Reid shook his head no. "Why is Caleb so neurotic anyway?" He asked and Kelsey sighed. "Someone used a lot last night. Enough to wake him up and make me feel completely off. Then while we were driving into town today, someone sent us a darkling." Reid's eyes grew wide in shock and leaned back on the seat. "And he just automatically assumed it was me." Kelsey nodded . "Pogue did actually. They were supposed to talk to you about it at Nicky's but shit happened and…" She said, flashing her eyes and making a mini explosion in the palm of her hand. "Every thing blew up." Reid and Kelsey both laughed as the lights for the pathway lit up.

"I'm glad your back, Kels." He said, a content smile appearing on his face. "It's nice to have another person other than Baby Boy on my side when shit happens." Kelsey chuckled and nodded. "Always, Reid." She said, reaching over to hug him from the seat. Reid wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled into his neck. After a few minutes, Kelsey slowly pulled away, looking down at the area which was barely dividing them. Reid then lifted Kelsey's chin and lightly pressed his lips on hers, not knowing how Kelsey would respond. When he felt Kelsey kiss him back, Reid decided to deepen the kiss, putting one of his hands on her waist. Kelsey wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting everything going on around her and enjoying the feeling she was experiencing as she and Reid continued kissing. A few minutes later, she realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away from him. "What's wrong?" Reid asked, looking confusedly at Kelsey. "I don't know." She said, breathlessly as she quickly began trying to regain her composure. "I'm gonna go inside." She said, opening the passenger door and quickly getting out. "I'll see you tomorrow, Reid." She said and began walking towards the front door, not giving Reid a chance to say anything. When he saw that she was inside, he pulled out the pathway and headed back to the dorms.

* * *

"What took you so long to come inside?" Caleb asked, startling Kelsey as she started heading up to her room. "Me and Reid… Talked for a little bit." She said, nodding at Caleb. "What happened to Tyler?" He asked, slightly raising an eyebrow at her. "We dropped him off at the dorms. I wanted to talk to Reid. Is that a crime?" Kelsey asked, folding her arms across her chest. "No, it's just…" Caleb started but Kelsey stopped him. "He's not the one who used, Caleb." She said and Caleb sighed. "How do you know that, Kels? You cant just take Reid's word a point blank. You haven't been here so you don't know what he's done." Kelsey nodded. "True, but even from London, I could still feel when you guys used your powers. And tonight in the alley when you and Reid were both using, it didn't feel the same." She said, making Caleb think. "Even you have to admit that. I mean, think about it. When any of the 5 of us use, to one another it feels familiar; like your doing it yourself. But the power from the other night felt foreign; detached even. Same thing goes for the power from the darkling." Caleb thought about what Kelsey was saying and nodded. "You're right. But if it wasn't not one of us, who was it then?" He asked and Kelsey shrugged her shoulders. "Whoever it was has something big planned. We just need to figure it out before they get the chance to start." She said and Caleb nodded in agreement. "Let's go to bed. We got school tomorrow." He said, and Kelsey let out a unenthusiastic cheer. "Whatever." She said, making Caleb laugh as the two of them started heading up the stairs.

"So, you and Reid were just talking, right?" He asked and Kelsey nodded, not bring herself to look at Caleb. "Yup. It's Reid, Cay. What else is gonna happen?" She asked and Caleb's facial expression changed. "A lot would if you weren't like a sister to him." He said, and a nervous chuckle escaped her mouth. "Damn, you take this overprotective brother thing too far." She said and Caleb smiled. "That's my job, baby sister." He responded and Kelsey lightly laughed. "Night, Big brother." Kelsey hugged Caleb and turned down the hall to her room. "Night, Kels." He said when they were both at their bedroom doors, before turning them and going inside for the night.

**BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**How'd you guys like my Reid/Kelsey moment? **

**I said earlier that I was setting up a nice little love triangle… It should be fun to have Pogue and Reid go at it… (I'd pay to see that)**

**Soo review and let me know what you think about the story so far and I should have updates for this and my other story soon….**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm on break in school, and I have nothing to do, so I decided to write a little bit… its not exactly what I wanted to do, because this story is slowly but surely changing into a Reid story… Theres still gonna be some triangle action going on, but now my endgame couple isn't so clear as it used to be…..**

**Here's chapter 5 and I own nothing but Kelsey**

Reid quickly drove back to Spencer Academy, parking Tyler's car in the student parking lot and going up to their dorm. "Have fun with Kels?" Tyler asked, as Reid closed their door behind him and sat on his bed. "I kissed her." He said, and Tyler looked at him surprised. "What did she do?" He asked and Reid chuckled to himself. "She kissed me back, Baby Boy." Reid said and Tyler just looked at him stunned. "You know she has a thing for Pogue, right?" he said, and Reid looked over at him. "Seriously?" He asked and Tyler shook his head. "She told me last summer, around the time that Pogue and Kate got serious. I don't know if anything else happened between them, but I know that she has feelings for him." Reid nodded as Tyler spoke, replaying back all the actions whenever Pogue and Kelsey were together and realizing that everything he brushed off as nothing, had a deeper meaning; the longer hugs, the longing looks, and the way Pogue got over possessive with her whenever other guys came around her. " He likes her too." Reid said and Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "Im not sure, Reid." Tyler stood up and looked Reid in the eyes. "I think the bigger question here is do YOU like her?" he asked. "Because if you do, there's gonna be bigger problems."

* * *

The next day, everyone showed up at school, ready for the first day of classes. Caleb and Kelsey walked into their lecture-styled classroom for their first class, decked out in Spencer's Uniform. "I hate this thing." Kelsey said to her brother as she started fidgeting with her vest, and he chuckled. "Everyone does, Kels." Caleb said, going over to a nearby empty few seats. "I'm going to sit with Brooke." Kelsey said, leaving his side and walking down the aisle towards her friend, only to be stopped by Reid. "I need to talk to you." He said, and Kelsey sighed. "Reid, class is about to start." She said, seeing their teacher enter the room. "Later, okay?" She said, going towards her seat as the teacher called for attention. "What was that about?" Brooke asked Kelsey, as she sat in the seat next to her. "Procrastination and drama." She said and Brooke lightly chuckled. "Always with Mr. Garwin." Kelsey nodded and took out her book as the teacher started preparing the lesson. "Mr. Danvers, the Provost requests your presence in his office." He said, after a student entered the room and handed him a note. Caleb looked around at his friends and at Kelsey as he moved from his seat and left the room, as the teacher started the lesson.

After classes ended that day, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler went to swim practice and Kelsey was convinced to go to cheerleading practice with Brooke. After that was done, Kelsey walked out of the gym with a duffel bag in hand, only to be greeted by Reid, who was leaning on the wall across from the door. "What's in the bag?" He asked, taking it from Kelsey. "Cheerleading stuff. Brooke convinced me to join the squad." She said and Reid raised an eyebrow. "You in a cheerleading uniform? I just got an interesting visual." He said with a smirk on his face. "Perv." Kelsey said jokingly, playfully hitting his shoulder. "It's not my fault that you're attractive and besides, I'm probably not the only guy whose pictured you in a cheerleading uniform." Kelsey shook her head as they got outside. "Unbelievable." She said as he laughed at her. "So why was Caleb called to the Provost office?" Kelsey asked, knowing that the four of them had already talked about it at swim practice. "Someone told him about the fight at Nicky's." Reid said and Kelsey nodded as they kept walking.

"So about that kiss." He started and Kelsey stopped walking. "You said later, Kels." Reid said and she nodded. "I know I did. What about it?" She asked, trying to avoid eye contact with Reid by looking everywhere but at him. "How did it make you feel?" He asked, moving so Kelsey had no choice but to look at him. "It was awkward, Reid." She said, running her fingers through her hair. "I mean, I've never thought of you that way before." Reid chuckled and nodded. "Same here. You've always been like a sister to me." He said and Kelsey smiled. "So we're agreed?" She said and Reid got a confused look on his face. "Agreed on what?" He asked and Kelsey looked away. "That the kiss was mistake and shouldn't have happened." She said and Reid shook his head. "No." Kelsey let out a light chuckle and sighed. "I didn't plan it, Kels. But I don't regret it either." Reid said. "And I wouldn't mind doing it again." He said, moving closer towards Kelsey. "Caleb would kill you." She said, moving away from Reid. "I don't care. I do stuff to piss him off all the time. Hell, me breathing heavy could make him lecture me." Kelsey laughed at him and started walking towards her car again. "This is true." She said. "Let me take you out." Reid said, startling Kelsey. "Like on a date? When was the last time you had to date a girl Reid?" She asked and Reid smiled. "I haven't. But you're not just any girl Kels." He said and Kelsey just stared at him. It was the first time since they were kids that she saw Reid determined to do something. All the times she came to visit while she was in London, Reid had an lightness to himself. He never took himself too serious and loved getting under Caleb's skin. But now, He was dead set on getting what he wanted. This determination was rare when it came to Reid.

"I don't know…" She started but Reid cut her off. "I already know about your thing for Pogue, Kels. But think about it like this." He said, as they approached her car and he put her bag in the back seat. "I'm putting everything on the line here, Caleb will probably kick my ass for even asking you out, but I don't care. I wanna at least try and see what could happen because last night, I felt something. And I know you did too, because you wouldn't have ran away from me as fast as you did. Now I don't know the while story with you and Pogue, but ask yourself if he would be willing to do what I'm doing: will he go against Caleb, will he end things with Kate to at least try things out with you?" Kelsey looked down at the keys in her hands as she thought about what Reid was saying. "I'm not trying to upset you, Kels. I'm just trying to get you to think." He said. "I get it. And you're right, I need to find those things out." She said as she opened her car door. "I'll let you know later, Reid." Kelsey said, giving Reid a small smile and got into her car, heading home.

**Next chapter will most likely be Kelsey and Pogue drama and the chapter I already wrote, I just have to tweak it so It fits with the new stuff I wrote… expect it in a few days…. Maybe today, if I put off reading for my classes, but it'll be up before the end of the week….**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I love it when I have things already written out and I have a day off.. That means you guys get a new chapter! As noted, its completely a Pogue/Kelsey chapter that I wrote after writing the second or third chapter... I just had to tweak it to fit the other chapters I posted... Enjoyy!_**

_"_Wake up_, Christopher_!" Kelsey screamed, waking Pogue out of a deep sleep. "How'd you get in?" He asked, and Kelsey picked up one of his pillows and hit him with it. "Seriously? Reid taught me to pick locks when I was 12." Pogue chuckled and sighed. "Right. So why are you yelling at me? Especially after practice and coach tortured us." he asked, rubbing the back of his head and looking up at her. "I need to talk to you about something." Pogue nodded and leaned back in his bed. "Unless the world is ending and this is the last day before some bizarre alien destroys the human race, let me sleep." Kelsey smacked him with the pillow again and he groaned. "You watch way too many movies at night, but that's not it. Someone asked me out and I wanted to know what you thought about it." Pogue sat back up and tried to take the pillow from her. "Will you stop hitting me?" he asked and Kelsey shook her head. "I'm making no promises." She said, ripping the pillow from his grasp and holding it behind her. "I wanna know where we stand, Pogue. We've been tip toeing around feelings for years and I need to know if things are gonna change."

Pogue got out his bed and walked into the living room, pretending that he didn't hear her. "Don't ignore me! You know I wont go stop until you answer me." Kelsey said, following right behind him. "Why are you so difficult?" He asked, and Kelsey just sat on his couch and smiled. "It's part of my charm." Pogue shook his head and chuckled. "You really wanna know?" He asked as he moved to sit across from her and Kelsey just nodded. "Any guy would be lucky to have you but I think…" He started, fully about to admit to all the feelings he was quick to deny, but changed his mind mid-sentence. "You need to find someone worthy of you."

Kelsey just sat and stared at him, not expecting him to say what he did. "You deserve the world, Kels. And not just any guy to gonna give it to you." He got up from the couch and walked to his kitchen unknowingly followed by Kelsey. "Then who is, Pogue?" She asked, sitting in one of the stools by his counter. "You seem to have all the answers about my love life, so I'm guessing you know who I should be with." Pogue laughed to himself and nodded. "Yeah, I know." He said, and Kelsey got off the stool and stood face to face with him in the kitchen. "Who then, Pogue?" She asked, looking him in the eyes. "I think you already know the answer to that." He said, matching her glare. "I need to hear you say it." Kelsey said, her voice lowering with each word she spoke. Pogue lowered his head to Kelsey's forehead and lingered for a few minutes before moving away from her. Kelsey sighed in frustration and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what Kate did to you while I was gone, what ever it was made you a coward." She said and Pogue turned back to face her. "She's my girlfriend, Kelsey!" He screamed at her, making her slightly jump out of fear. "She's my girlfriend and your practically my sister!" Kelsey practically screamed when he said that, switching the roles and scaring him. "I haven't been your 'sister' for years and we both know that. Your just too much of a pussy to admit that you have feelings for me!" She said and he scoffed. "If I was afraid to admit it, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Kelsey laughed at that and walked back into Pogue's living room. "Have you actually said it out loud? Other than admitting it to yourself, have you told anyone else that you have feelings for me?" Kelsey asked and Pogue just sighed. "Where is this coming from Kels?" He asked and Kelsey let out a frustrated laugh. "I already told you. Someone asked me out and before I answer them, I need answers from you! Do you wanna be with me, yes or no?" She asked and Pogue shook his head yes. "If that's the case, why are you still dating Kate when we both know that you don't wanna be with her?" Tears were starting to form in Kelsey's eyes and Pogue fought against every inch of his being not to try and comfort her.

"It's more complicated than that, Kels." He said, and Kelsey let out a sob filled chuckle. "It's not complicated, Pogue. Your just making it that way." She said, wiping away the tears that began to run down her face. "You wanna be with me but you're just afraid of what Caleb would do if her found out." Pogue started to move over towards her, but stopped when she moved to keep him at a distance from her. "It's not that, Kels." Kelsey put her hand up to stop him from talking. "You're more afraid of my brother than I am. But you know what, it's okay. Stay with the girl you don't wanna be with and hurt the girl you do." She said before walking towards the door. "Kels..." Pogue started but when she didn't turn around, he practically flew through his apartment and blocked the door. "Move." Kelsey said, to no avail. "Not until we finish this." Pogue said and Kelsey shook her head. "You're still with Kate and it's gonna stay that way. There's nothing more to say." She said, wiping her cheeks again. "Kels, you can't leave like this." He said, trying his hardest to get her to change her mind. "Why do you care? Its not gonna change anything, is it?" She asked looking him in the eyes. "Kels..." Pogue started, but she cut him off. "You don't get to break my heart and then comfort me afterwards. Please just move, Pogue." Kelsey said, practically pleading with him. Pogue ran out of things to say so he did the only thing he could think of: he moved from in front of his door and unlocked it so Kelsey could leave.

_**Next chapter is probably gonna be a Brooke/Kelsey and Reid/Kelsey…I might have something else but I'm not 100% sure yet... But I'll have it up as soon as I can…. Maybe sometime next week since I only have classes 2 days next week (Mondays a holiday, Thursdays are my day off, and my school has no classes scheduled on Thursday and Friday next week… After that its my normal 4 day schedule)**_

_**Another quick thing, THANK YOU soooo much for the Favorite Story and Story alerts I've been getting for this story! Its so fun to write this and I love knowing that others like it..**_


	7. Chapter 7

**This is one of my shortest A/N's... but I don't recommend writing with a headache unless that's ur thing... It's not mine... Anyway, here's Chapt 7..**

Right after Kelsey left Pogue's apartment, She got in her car and drove to Spencer Academy, quickly texting Brooke that she was on her way. Kelsey wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone but Brooke because anyone else her would make Kelsey talk and explain things out. Brooke already knew about the drama she was dealing with so there was nothing Kelsey had to explain.

When she got to the parking lot, Brooke was standing by her parking spot, waiting for her. "You wanna come upstairs or is this something you need to deal with off campus?" Brooke asked, walking over to Kelsey's window; seeing her usually brown eyes slightly bloodshot and puffy from crying. "Anywhere as long as we go nowhere near my house or where anyone from Spencer would go." Kelsey said as Brooke nodded and walked over to the other side of the car.

"Do I even need to ask?" She said as she was getting herself situated and Kelsey pulled out the parking lot. "Nothing's ever gonna change with him." Kelsey said, and Brooke nodded her head knowingly. "I take it you had "the talk" with Pogue?" She said and Kelsey didn't respond. "I didn't have a choice. Reid asked me out and before I could…" She started but Brooke cut her off. "Go back a second. Reid as in "Reid Garwin" asked you out?" She said and Kelsey lightly chuckled. "The same things flashing through your head flashed through mine when He asked me." Brooke chuckled and shook her head. "I highly doubt that, Kels. The difference being everything that flashed in yours was hear/say. I was actually here to see what a whore he's being." Brooke said and Kelsey laughed, pulling her car over when they got to a familiar place, the old Danver's Estate.

"You remember all the times we used to play here growing up?" Kelsey asked and Brooke sighed as they both got out the car. "Hell yeah. We tried sleeping here before and our parents went berserk and grounded us." Brooke said, both of them laughing , recalling the memory. Brooke and Kelsey had been friends since they were 3, meeting some random day at the park and became inseparable ever since. Other than Tyler, Brooke was the only person Kelsey went to with everything, including the drama with The Covenant and their powers.

"This whole situation is drama." Kelsey said and Brooke chuckled. "Understatement, sweetie. Your life is drama. With boy drama, mama drama, school drama, and all this magic drama that you deal with, I barely know how you keep your shit together." She said and Kelsey rolled her eyes and looked around at the house, taking it in since it was her first time being there since she came back. By then, it was old, decrepit, and falling apart, but the foundation was still mainly in tack. Kelsey looked up to the second story, by the open window and saw a figure standing there, watching her. She squinted to make sure she wasn't hallucinating and Brooke put her hand on her shoulder breaking her out of her concentration. Kelsey turned but quickly turned her attention back to the barn, only to find the shadow to be gone. "What's up Kels?" Brooke asked, and Kelsey turned back to her. "I thought I saw something…" She said and Brooke looked up towards the barn. "Something supernaturally creepy?" She asked and Kelsey shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's probably nothing though, Brooke. No worries." Kelsey said and Brooke nodded. "As long as you say so." Brooke said.

"So what were you saying before I got distracted?" Kelsey said. "I was saying that Reid being a whore while you were gone makes sense now." Brooke said and Kelsey raised an eyebrow. "How so?" Kelsey asked, and Brooke sat on the fence surrounding the barn. "If he had these feelings for you and you were never here, it makes sense for him to turn to other women to fill the void." Brooke said and Kelsey laughed. "I'm not so sure about that." Kelsey said, sitting on the fence next to her. "Well, are you gonna go out with him?" Brooke asked and Kelsey shrugged. "I don't know." She said, putting her head on Brooke's shoulder. "Is that why you went to Pogue's?" Brooke asked and Kelsey nodded. "I needed a concrete answer from him about everything before I could even think about going out with anyone else." Brooke nodded and leaned her head on top of Kelsey's. "He's not worth you crying over, Kels. If he not man enough to step up and admit the fact that he likes you, he's not good enough for you. Hell, he's barely good enough to kiss your shoes." Kelsey nodded and wiped away the stray tears that had begun to fall. "Me saying all this stuff isn't making it any better, is it?" Brooke asked and Kelsey chuckled. "It is, Brooke. It's just that it was easier being blissfully content with just me knowing that he liked me." She said and Brooke rubbed her shoulder. "But?" Brooke said, sensing that there was more that Kelsey wanted to say. "It's not enough anymore. And I cant just wait around for him to be ready to tell the world. You miss out on too many good things that way." Brooke nodded and sighed. "You think you guys' fight will make him tell anyone else?" She asked and Kelsey jumped off the fence and wiped her eyes again. "I don't care anymore." She said and Brooke started to smile. "Good. Cause your way to young and sexy to let one boy depress you." Brooke said and Kelsey laughed.

"You think I should go out with Reid?" She asked and Brooke shrugged. "Man whore-ness aside, Reid's not that bad of a guy. Do you wanna go out with him?" She asked and Kelsey didn't respond. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Brooke asked, seeing the hesitation in Kelsey's eyes. "Yes." Kelsey said, slowly turning away from Brooke. "Tell me now, Danvers." Brooke said, jumping off the fence and turning Kelsey back to face her. "He kissed me last night." Kelsey said and Brooke's eye's grew wide. "And…" She said, expecting more. "I kissed him back." Brooke backed away from Kelsey and put her hands over her mouth. "No wonder he's being all weird with everyone on our floor." She said and Kelsey leaned her head to the side in confusion. "How so?" Kelsey asked and Brooke just shrugged. "It's not really weird, it's just different. Like something changed." Brooke said and Kelsey nodded. "It started when you came back. I'm starting to think that he sub-consciously liked you for a while and just didn't wanna admit it to himself until after he kissed you." Kelsey laughed and Brooke put her arm around her. "Why don't you stay with me tonight? This way there's no "big brother" interrogations and I get a night with my best friend." Brooke said and Kelsey nodded. "Sounds like a plan. But I need to make a stop first." Kelsey said and Brooke nodded. "I'll text Reid on the way." She said, knowingly as they both got in the car.

* * *

When they got back to the dorms, Kelsey and Brooke both walked upstairs to Brooke's room as Kelsey called Caleb and told him that she was staying with Brooke that night.

"Because I haven't seen her in a while, Cay. Do I question you and the guys when you have your 'guy' time? No, so let me and Brooke have our girl time." She said into the phone, before hanging up and putting the phone in her pocket. "He can be so annoying sometimes." Brooke laughed and turned towards her room. "Don't take too long, Kels. Leave something's up to the imagination for now." Brooke said as she opened the door and Kelsey knocked on Reid and Tyler's door.

"What's up, Kels?" Tyler said, opening the door and hugging the girl. "Nothing much. I just wanted to talk to Reid about something." She said, as he let go and Reid lifted his head from his desk. "Didn't you get Brooke's text?" She said and Reid shook his head, reaching over for his phone and reading the message. "You really wanna have sex with me?" He said and Kelsey's eye's grew wide. "She didn't send that…" She said, taking the phone from him so she could read the message and Tyler laughed in amusement. "I'm gonna kill her." Kelsey said, and Reid laughed. "I'll leave you two to talk or do whatever." Tyler said, walking out of the room.

"So?" Reid asked leaning back in his chair and looking up at Kelsey. "So, what were you doing before I came in?" She asked and Reid sighed. "Homework." He said and Kelsey laughed. "You don't do Homework, Garwin. Hell, you barely do Classwork." She said and Reid smiled. "True, But it's our senior year, Mini Danvers. I gotta at least make it look like I'm making an effort." He said and Kelsey sat on his bed across from him and let out a heavy sigh. "What's up, Kels." He asked, turning to face her. "What makes you think something's up?" she asked and Reid smiled. "Do I really have to answer that?" He said and she shook her head. "Damn you for knowing me so well." She said, rolling her eyes and Reid just laughed.

"Why do you wanna go out with me?" She asked, looking up at Reid. "I felt something that I've never felt before when we kissed and I wanna see if anything else could happen between us. I already like you Kels. I wouldn't have asked you out if I didn't. I wanna see if we can turn into something more. Why?" He asked and Kelsey sighed. "I needed to hear you say that you liked me before I agreed to go out with you." She said and a smile threatened to appear on Reid's face. "So your saying yes?" He asked and she nodded. "When?" he asked, and Kelsey got up from the bed. "We'll work that out tomorrow. I just wanna sleep for now." She said, and he got up. "Do you need a ride?" Reid asked and Kelsey shook her head. "I'm staying with Brooke tonight." She said and Reid nodded. "You guys wanna go to breakfast with me and Baby Boy tomorrow then?" He asked, and Kelsey nodded. "I'll tell Brooke." She said, giving Reid a hug. "We'll see you tomorrow then." She said, looking at him and he nodded. "Bye, Kels." Reid said, reluctantly getting go of her but quickly grabbed her arm before she walked out the room. "Reid?" Kelsey said, as Reid pulled her back into his arms and kissed her. Kelsey reciprocated the kiss for a while, but pulled away when she was out of breath. "I'll see you tomorrow, Reid." she said, walking out the door towards Brooke's room, leaving Reid breathless and smiling in his room.

**So Reid and Kelsey are gonna go out!**

**And I'm trying to get back on track with the movie (hence the shadow in the barn)**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon and I hope you enjoyed this one...**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took sooo long with this chapter… School's a bitch and that's all I can say... Even with days off, there's still a lot to do… Hopefully the fact that this is the longest chapter I wrote for this story will make up for my prolonging your wait for it.. **

**I own nothing but my OCs…**

The next morning, Kelsey and Brooke were in the lobby, waiting for Reid and Tyler, when Kate and Sarah came downstairs. "He's being overdramatic." Kate said to Sarah as she rolled her eyes. "He's your boyfriend and he's jealous, Kate." She said, spotting Kelsey and Brooke and rushing over to them. "Tell her she's being overdramatic." Sarah said to Kelsey as the other girls greeted one another. "Being overdramatic is kinda Kate's thing." Brooke said, smiling at her former roommate. Kelsey laughed and turned towards Kate. "What's the problem?" She asked, not really sure how she could help her, seeing as she just met Kate a few days ago. "Pogue doesn't want me hanging out with Chase anymore." She said, and Kelsey nodded. "He says that Chase wants to be more than friends." Brooke looked over at Kelsey, not sure how she was gonna react. Kelsey had just started getting over Pogue a few hours ago and hearing about the relationship that killed all hope for her might not be best for her at the moment.

Kelsey took a deep breath and looked at Kate. "I get some creepy vibes whenever Chase is around me, so personally, I don't recommend anyone being around him. Especially with no one else around." She said and Sarah, Brooke and Kate laughed. "But you know as well as I do that Pogue is extremely territorial. All the guys are. And if they feel like someone starts moving in on what's theirs, they'll fight for it. When things start getting physical between Pogue and Chase, that's when you have a problem, but until then, at least try and take what he says into consideration." Kelsey said and Kate nodded. "Thanks, Kels." She said and started walking away.

"We're going to get breakfast before class starts. You guys wanna come?" Sarah asked, backwards walking towards the door. "We're waiting for Reid and Tyler." Brooke said and Sarah nodded. "But I do wanna hang out with you since you are kinda dating my brother." Kelsey said to Sarah. "Mall?" Sarah suggested and Kelsey nodded. "Shopping sounds fun. Tomorrow after classes?" Kelsey suggested and Sarah smiled. "See you in class." She said before waving and turning to catch up with Kate.

"I'm proud of you, Kels." Brooke said, turning to her and putting her arm around her. "You could've sabotaged their relationship and you didn't." Kelsey chuckled ad shrugged. "That thought crossed my mind, but I decided not to. There's no reason for me to break them up." Kelsey said and Brooke smiled. "That's very mature." Brooke said and Kelsey nodded. "I know. The bitch could've said goodbye though after I gave her such good advice." She said and they both laughed, only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind them.

"Hello ladies." They heard, making both Brooke and Kelsey instantly roll their eyes in disgust. "Abbott." Brooke said not turning to acknowledge him. "Hello to you too, Brooke." He said and Brooke cringed at the way he said her name. "And look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." He said and Kelsey turned towards him, folding her arms across her chest as she did. "What the hell do you want, Aaron?" She asked, feeling the anger of being around him run through her body. "Just to talk. Calm down, Kelsey." Aaron said and both girls rolled their eyes. "So I hear that you have a little thing going on with a certain blonde we both know." He said. Kelsey, even though she was thrown off by the fact that he was right, maintained her composure. "Yup. Me and Brooke couldn't deny our feelings for one another any longer." Kelsey said and Brooke laughed. "Nice. But that's not who I meant and you know it." Aaron said. Kelsey was about to respond, but was stopped when she heard voices from behind her and Brooke.

"Is there a reason your bothering them, Aaron?" Tyler asked stepping in between Brooke and Kelsey. Reid appeared by Kelsey's side and looked questioningly at Aaron. "We were just talking. Was I bothering you two?" Aaron asked, making Brooke and Kelsey look at one another and nod. "Everything you do either bothers or annoys people at one time or another." Brooke said and Kelsey laughed. "This is true. Although the only non annoying thing you do is breath." She said and the others laughed. "You still didn't answer the question, Kelsey. Even though I already know the answer. Aaron said and Kelsey stopped laughing. "Which is…" She said and Aaron took out his phone. "Wouldn't you rather me show you instead of tell you?" He asked, handing Kelsey his phone, revealing a picture of Reid and her kissing from the night before. "Don't bother deleting it. It's already viral." he said. "By now, I'm guessing the entire school has seen it." "How did you get this?" Kelsey asked, examining the picture very closely. "Kira has a friend who lives across the hall from Tyler and Reid. She snapped it and sent it to her." Aaron said, making Reid chuckle and take the phone out of Kelsey's hand. "You sent it to the entire school?" He asked and Aaron nodded. "Kira did actually." he said and Kelsey tensed up. "Fine." Reid said, handing Aaron back the phone and shocking Aaron. "You don't care that its all over the school?" He asked and Reid shook his head. "Go before I make you go." He said, and Brooke waved him off.

"What took you guys so long?" Brooke asked and Tyler looked over at Reid. "SOMEONE overslept this morning." He said and Reid smiled. "Has anyone checked their phones yet this morning? You know to see if it was really sent to everyone." He asked and everyone shook their heads no. "I'll check mine now." Brooke said, taking her phone out her purse and opening her message. "I got it." She said, showing the message to the three of them. "You okay with that, Kels?" She asked, and Kelsey nodded. "Are you?" Kelsey asked, turning to face Reid. "I'm actually kinda glad its out there." Reid said, putting his arm around Kelsey and the four of them started walking towards the parking lot. "It saves me the trouble of having to tell Caleb about this. He's gonna be mad as hell though." Kelsey nodded and took her phone out her bag, looking at the many messages on her phone. "Caleb's already mad. And he's not the only one." She said, going through the messages. "What do you mean?" Brooke asked, looking at Kelsey's phone when they got to Tyler's car. "Caleb, Pogue, Henry and a whole lot of other people have been blowing up my phone, texing me about this picture." Kelsey sighed got in the car. "I'll deal with them later, I actually wanna enjoy my breakfast." She said, closing the door behind her and they drove off campus for food.

* * *

After breakfast, the four of them walked into their first period class and were immediately met with glares. They separated, going to their usual seats, trying to ignore the murmurs and whispers as they walked pass, most likely about the picture of Kelsey and Reid. "It's like being famous." Brooke whispered to Kelsey and she laughed. "True. With stalkerazzi watching your every move." She said and Brooke nodded. "Big Brother's watching you." Brooke said sing-songlingly as they stopping walking when they got to their seats. "So you and Reid, huh?" A voice behind her said, startling both girls as they turned around, revealing Chase standing behind them. "Chase, you scared the hell out of us." Brooke said, laughing off the fear she felt a moment ago. Chase smiled at them both and ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry about that." He said and Kelsey and Brooke both nodded. "I didn't know you were seeing Reid." He said as Kelsey and Brooke sat down. "Well, we're just starting…" she said, but stopped herself when Caleb came down the stairs and stopped in front of her, making Chase walk away to an empty seat, not wanting to involve himself in the current situation.

"You and Reid?" Caleb said in a hushed tone, but the anger still evident in his voice. "Caleb, I don't wanna…" Kelsey started but Caleb put his hand up. "You're not doing it. Your not dating Reid." He said and Kelsey stood up. "I don't need your permission to date Reid and I sure as hell don't have to listen to anything you say. Your not my father and our alcoholic mother couldn't care less about what I do or who I do it with. I don't tell you who to date so you don't have the right to tell me." Kelsey said and Caleb shook his head. "Reid is just doing this to get back at me. He's using you, Kels." Caleb said and Kelsey chuckled. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that Reid might actually not have some major devious plan to get under your skin? He's always the first person you blame, throw under the bus, or think the worse of for anything and everything and it's not fair." Caleb wiped his hands over his face in frustration. "Now your defending him?" He asked and Kelsey chuckled. "When have I not, Caleb?"

Brooke looked on in fascination as the two siblings continued their argument in hushed tones so not everyone could hear what they were saying. "How long has this been going on?" Caleb asked, quickly glancing over at Reid, who'd been staring at them the entire time. "A few days, Caleb. That's all. You're overreacting." Kelsey said, rolling her eyes in frustration. "I'm overreacting? You're dating Reid, Kelsey. Reid. Why him?" Kelsey folded her arms across her chest. "Because I like him. And the only reason your acting this way is because it's Reid. If it were anyone else, you wouldn't be going berserk like you are." Caleb shook his head in disagreement. "That's a lie, Kels." Kelsey tilted her head to the side and looked at her brother questioningly. "Really, Cay? So, if I were to tell you that I was dating… Tyler, you'd be doing the same thing your doing now?" She asked and Caleb didn't say anything. "Or if I told you that me and Pogue were together, you'd be telling me not to date him like your trying to do with me and Reid?" She asked right as Pogue walked over towards them. "Those are two completely different situations, Kels and you know it." Caleb said and Kelsey let out a frustrated laugh. "It's only different because YOU say it is, Caleb! You'd be fine with me dating anyone but Reid. Just admit it!" She said as their teacher entered the room. "Everyone take your seats, please." He said and Caleb headed up the stairs. "We're not done yet, Kels." He said, quickly turning to Kelsey and watching her nod before continuing back to his seat. "So Reid was the guy who asked you out?" Pogue whispered in Kelsey's ear and she nodded. "And now you two are dating?" He asked. "Yes. And unlike you, he has no problem with other people knowing that." Kelsey said, taking her books out her bag.

"Kelsey…" Pogue started but was cut off by their teacher clearing his throat. "Your seat, Mr. Parry." He said, pointing to the empty seat next to Caleb. Pogue nodded to the teacher and walked up the seat, anger growing inside of him because Reid did what he couldn't: he manned up and asked Kelsey out, despite the backlash he knew he'd get from Caleb.

"I don't believe he's doing this, man." Caleb whispered to Pogue once he sat down. "Using Kelsey to get back at me? That's too far." Pogue lightly cleared his throat and took his books out his bag. "Maybe he actually likes Kels, Caleb. I mean what's there not to like about her?" He whispered back and Caleb chuckled. "Even if he's not doing this to get back at me, you've seen how he is with girls. And he's not doing that with Kelsey. I won't let him." Caleb said and Pogue nodded. "I won't either." Pogue said, turning his attention towards their teacher and the lesson.

* * *

After classes ended that day, everyone separated and went to their after school activities. Cheerleading ended early for Brooke and Kelsey, so they decided to go crash the swim practice, running into Kate and Sarah when they got there. "Hey guys." Sarah said, as the two sat next to them. "Didn't expect to see you two here." Kate said, turning towards them. "Cheerleading ended early." Brooke said and Kelsey nodded. "You're a cheerleader?" Sarah asked, looking at Kelsey and she just nodded. "She practically begged me to join the squad." Kelsey said and Brooke laughed. "She did gymnastics for years, so it's practically the same stuff and you know you love it. So stop complaining." Brooke said and Kelsey held her hands up in defeat. "Yes Oh Fearless captain." She said and Sarah, Brooke and Kelsey laughed. "So I didn't know you and Reid were a thing." Kate said to Kelsey. "Well, we just started a few days ago." Kelsey said and Kate nodded. "I can totally see you two together. I mean at first, I thought you had a thing for Pogue, but now I know you and Reid have something going on." Kelsey and Brooke both nervously laughed it off and turned towards the water, seeing Caleb and Chase both dive in.

"Are they racing or something?" Brooke asked and the other three girls shrugged. "Looks like it." Sarah said. A few minutes later, Chase emerged from the water and Caleb seemed to be sinking deeper into the pool. Pogue quickly dived in the water and Kelsey and Sarah rushed from the bleachers over to where the rest of the boys were. Pogue pulled Caleb out the water and everyone circled around him, waiting for him to regain consciousness. "What happened?" Caleb asked when he finally came to. "You blacked out under water." Pogue said and Reid chuckled. "Right after Chase kicked your ass." He added and Kelsey hit his arm. "You okay, man?" Tyler asked as Pogue helped him up. "Yeah, I think so." Caleb said and their coach walked over to them. "Well, we're gonna end practice early just to make sure." He said, sending the boys into the locker room.

About 10 minutes later, Caleb walked over to his car and Kelsey was standing there waiting. "You sure you're okay?" she asked and Caleb nodded. "I know you're mad at me, for reasons I don't understand, but you're still my brother, Cay." Kelsey said and Caleb smiled. "I know, Kels." He said and she smiled. "So besides the obvious, what's bothering you? Because it's unlike you to blackout underwater, big brother." She asked, knowing her brother all to well. "Someone used on me." He said, and Kelsey sighed. "If you say it was Reid, Caleb…" She started and Caleb shook his head. "No, it wasn't Reid this time, Kels." He said and Kelsey got confused. "Then who do you think it was?" She asked and Caleb sighed. "Chase."

**So here's chapter 8 yall…. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon… I might even start it on my break in school tomorrow…. **

**Plz review and let me know what you think of it soo far or if you have any suggestions as to what you might want to happen next…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm on break in school…. Seems to be a good place to get stuff done…. This chapter was initially planned out to be longer, but I wanna update and go get something for lunch and read before my next class so I couldn't do it… So what I had planned for the rest of this chapter, will be in the next one… Here's Chapter 9!**

"Chase?" Kelsey asked, watching Caleb nod his head. "How is that possible?" She asked and Caleb shrugged. "I'm not sure, Kels. But I intend to find out." Caleb said as he took his car keys out his pocket. When he began opening the door, Kelsey took his keys from him. "What are you doing?" He asked and Kelsey started opening the door on the driver's side. "Driving you home. You almost drowned, Caleb and you shouldn't' be driving." She said and Caleb sighed. "Kelsey, I can..." He started, and Kelsey put a finger over his lips. "Shut up and get in the car, Caleb. You're not winning this one." She said to her older brother, using to open the door on the passenger side. "What about your car?" He asked, reluctantly walking over to the other side of his car. "I'll get it later." She said, as they both got in the car and headed home.

* * *

"You know you were wrong earlier, right?" Caleb said, after a few minutes of awkward silence. "About what?" Kelsey asked, briefly looking over at Caleb. "About how I'd be okay with you dating anyone else but Reid." He said and Kelsey sighed. "Truth is that I'm not okay with you dating at all. I'm your brother. That's never gonna be okay with me." He said and Kelsey chuckled. "I've dated guys before; you do know that, right?" She asked and Caleb nodded. "But that was when you were away at school. There was nothing I could do about it with you that far away." Kelsey nodded at what he said, knowing that it was true. "But doesn't it make you feel at least a little better knowing that you already know the guy instead of me dating some stranger?" Kelsey asked and Caleb shook his head. "No. The fact that I know Reid is what makes me not like this even more." He said and Kelsey laughed. "And if I was dating Tyler or Pogue, would you be okay with it?" She asked and Caleb thought to himself for a few minutes. "Probably not, Kels." He said and Kelsey laughed. "This isn't funny, Kels." Caleb said and she shook her head. "Yeah it is, Cay." Kelsey said as she pulled into their driveway and got out the car.

"I don't like this." Caleb said, after he got out the car and looked over the hood at his sister. "Even if you are right and he's not doing this to spite me. He's not good with dating. He can't just have one girl for a long period of time. You're gonna get hurt." He said and Kelsey sighed. "What would you do if I said that I didn't want you to date Sarah? What if everything you're saying about Reid, I said to you about Sarah?" She asked, looking at his facial expression change. "Doesn't feel nice, does it?" She said, seeing him lower his head. "I know it doesn't. Because you like her and hearing things that might not lead to the 'happily ever after' you might be expecting from wherever this relationship may take you two, hurts. Especially if it comes from someone you care about." Caleb sighed and picked his bag out of the back seat. "Kelsey..." He started but she put her hands up to stop him. "Just stop it, Caleb." She said, getting her bags out the car and tossing him back his car keys. "Whatever you say isn't gonna change my mind about dating Reid. So, you and Pogue and anyone else who has a problem with this is just gonna have to deal with it." And with that, she walked inside the house, throwing her bags down in the foyer. Right as her things hit the ground, her phone started ringing.

* * *

"Hello?" She answered completely frustrated, ready to bite anyone's head off for no reason in particular because of the conversation she just had with her brother. "You sound like you need a drink." She heard Reid say on the other side of the line and she chuckled. "Yes. I need a few shots of vodka and a huge metal bat to swing at people for fun." She said and the other person laughed. "Am I on that hit list?" He asked and Kelsey laughed. "Don't worry. I won't hit you with a metal bat. I'll hit you with the stick that up my brother's ass." She said, grabbing her bags and headed up to her room. "Wow, you're pissed." Reid said and Kelsey threw her stuff on her bed and slammed her bedroom door. "No shit, Reid." She said and he laughed. "You mad sounds really sexy." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said and Reid laughed again. "So I'm guessing this is a bad time to see if you wanted to go to dinner?" He asked and Kelsey looked around confused. "What did you just say?" She asked, and he laughed again. "I asked if you wanted to go to dinner, Kels." Reid said and Kelsey sighed. "Is that a no?" he asked, taking her sigh as some sort of doubt. "No, that wasn't a no. All I did was sigh." Kelsey said, slightly amused and taken back. "Why would I say no when I already agreed to go out with you?" She asked and Reid chuckled. "This is true. So I'll pick you up in an hour at..." He started and Kelsey laughed. "My house. But don't worry, Caleb's not here." She said and she heard Reid laugh. "I'll see you in a bit, Mini Danvers." He said before hanging up the phone. Afterwards, Kelsey threw her phone on her bed and ran into her closet to change.

About an hour later, Reid rang the doorbell and Kelsey ran downstairs to get the door. "One second!" She screamed, taking another quick look in the hall mirror before opening the door to find Reid standing there. "Hey, Kels." He said with a smile on his face. "Reid." Kelsey said, grabbing her jacket. "You look nice. I especially like the many butterflies you're wearing." He said and started to help her put her jacket on and Kelsey laughed. "You know I have an obsession with butterflies. So much so that…" She started and Reid chuckled when she lifted her hair, revealing a butterfly tattoo at the top of her spinal cord. "You finally got a tattoo." He said and Kelsey nodded. "Does Caleb know?" Reid asked and Kelsey shrugged. "Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. I could care less." She said, settling in her jacket. "It's my body." Reid nodded when she said this and looked around the house. "Your mom here?" He asked and Kelsey rolled her eyes. "I have no idea. I'm not her babysitter." Kelsey said and Reid nodded. "Things are still bad between you two?" He asked and Kelsey shrugged. "If by bad you mean completely ignoring one another, then yes. Things are horrible between my mother and me." She said and Reid shook his head. "You ready to go?" He asked, knowing that her mother was a sour topic for Kelsey to talk about. "It depends on where we're going." She said and Reid smiled. "To the diner." He said and Kelsey smiled. Ever since they were old enough to travel on their own, Reid and Tyler usually took Kelsey to this diner at the edge of town. It served all of Kelsey's favorite foods and the people there knew them by name so it easily became her favorite place to eat in town.

"Smart move, Garwin." She said as he lead her out of her house and over to Tyler's car. "You seriously need your own car." Kelsey said, getting into the passenger's side. "I'm working on it." He said, closing the door on her side and quickly walking over to the driver's side. "How fast do you intend on driving, Reid?" Kelsey asked and Reid smiled. "The only way I know how." He said, putting the car in reverse, backing out the Danver's Driveway and heading into town.

* * *

Once they were at the diner, they walked over to their usual booth and started looking at menu's. "I haven't been here in ages." Kelsey said and Reid nodded. "Me neither." Reid said and Kelsey looked at him questioningly. "It's not the same eating here with just me and Ty, Kels." He said, answering her question before she got the chance to ask it. "Baby Boy's gonna be mad that we came here without him, isn't he?" Kelsey asked, making Reid smiled and nod. "Then we'll come back another time with him. And maybe Brooke." He said and Kelsey nodded.

"Can I take your orders?" A voice asked, breaking Kelsey and Reid out of their conversation. They both looked up, revealing blonde who most likely went to their school. She was in the middle of staring extremely hard at Reid. "We'll have two cheeseburgers and fries." Kelsey frustratingly said, breaking the girl out of her trance. "What was that?" She asked, still focused on Reid. "It's extremely rude to stare. Especially at another girls date." Kelsey said, waving her menu in the girls face, causing Reid to laugh. "I'm sorry." The waitress said, trying to regain her composure. "You're friend just looks like someone I went out with. He just disappeared after our second date and I never heard from him afterwards." She said and Kelsey looked at Reid with a raised eyebrow. Reid cleared his throat and fidgeted in his chair before looking up at the waitress. "We'll have two cheeseburgers and fries with two chocolate milkshakes." He said, completely ignoring what the waitress had said earlier. After she nodded and put their order in, Kelsey sat back in her chair and sighed.

"Friend of yours?" She asked and Reid couldn't help but laugh. "Not exactly." He said and Kelsey rolled her eyes. "She was staring at you like she wanted to mount you on the table." She said, and Reid sat back. "Jealous?" He asked and Kelsey scoffed. "No. I'm just realizing the fact that I have to deal with the backlash of your past. Evidently, that's a lot of girls. Most of which either go to school with us or live around town." Kelsey said and Reid nodded. "True. But I can't change what I did and who I did it with. No pun intended." He said and Kelsey chuckled. "I know. I just have to deal with it." Reid reached over the table for her hand and sighed. "Just know that I'm working on not being that person anymore. You deserve better than that." He said and Kelsey nodded. Right as Reid kissed her hand, their order was brought to their table and they enjoyed the rest of their dinner in peace.

* * *

Afterwards, Reid and Kelsey walked out the diner and started walking down the street. "Now what?" She asked as Reid put his arm around her. "We could…" He started, but was cut off by his cell phone. "Message from Tyler. We gotta go get him and…" he read of his phone but Kelsey cut him off. "Meet at the barn." She finished, holding her phone up. "Message from Pogue." She said and Reid nodded. "Let's go get Tyler." She said and they both turned around and walked towards the Hummer.

**So next chapter will be in the barn… and maybe a few different confrontations… Review PLZ!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I felt horrible not updating last week, but I have a lot going on with school, so I can only update when I either have free time (which is rare) or when I force myself to make time (like I did tonight). Hopefully I'm forgiven becuz of this update… it has a lot of stuff going on…. I hope you enjoy it..**

Chapter 10

Caleb and Pogue pulled into the barn, surprised to see Tyler's hummer already parked in the field. "You sure you texted Kels that it was important?" Caleb asked when he didn't see his sister's car. "Yeah, I did. But I'm not exactly her favorite person at the moment so she might have ignored me and the message…" Pogue said, trailing off as he and Caleb started walking down the stairs to their meeting place. "Why what'd you do?" Caleb asked, have chuckling and half serious. With what he and Pogue just found out, the five of them all needed to be on the same page, despite any personal drama going on. "Let's just say that I was a dick I could've prevented her from doing something we both don't like." He said as he turned into the room. Pogue felt solely responsible for Kelsey and Reid getting together because he pushed her to it. All he had to do was fess up to Caleb about his feelings for Kelsey and he wouldn't be feeling as crappy as he was. At the moment, he thought he was doing the right thing, protecting not only Kelsey and himself from going through backlash from not only Caleb, but from the rest of the school. But it blew up in his face because the backlash he was trying to prevent happened anyway with Kelsey and Reid, but it only made them stronger as a couple.

"You talking about the Reid thing? Or is there something else?" Caleb asked, stopping Pogue once they were in the room. "Something else." Pogue said, trying to look around at anything but Caleb. "What is it man? Now's not the time to keep secrets." Caleb said, growing frustrated at the fact that Pogue, who he was closer to out of the boys, was keeping secrets from him, especially with Kelsey involved. Pogue let out an exasperated sigh and prepared to tell Caleb everything that was racing through his head until he heard someone clear their throat. Both boys turned and saw Kelsey standing by the Danver's stone with her arms folded.

"Pogue's talking about my tattoo. I told him a while ago that I wanted one and he told me to go for it, but I don't think he expected me to go through with it." She said, glaring at Pogue. "A tattoo Kels? Really?" Caleb said and Kelsey shrugged her shoulders. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. And I like it." She said, smiling in her brother's direction. "It looks good." Reid said out of nowhere and Caleb looked at him with slight daggers in his eyes. "Where exactly is this tattoo?" He asked, moving his gaze from Reid to Kelsey and she chuckled. "At the bottom of my neck, between my shoulder blades. He saw it helping me put my jacket on. Stop judging and jumping to conclusions." She said and Caleb nodded. "What is it?" Tyler asked and Kelsey held up her hand, showing Tyler the butterfly rings she was wearing. "Dumb question." He said, remembering the obsession Kelsey had with them since she was 5.

"We're getting off topic here." Kelsey said, putting her hands on her hips. "We're here to talk about whatever this important thing you found out is, not the things I do to my body." She said and Caleb lightly laughed. "Right. So, how much of this Chase stuff do you guys know?" Caleb asked, looking over at Reid and Tyler. "Only what Pogue told us in class earlier." Tyler said and Reid nodded. "And the darkling?" Kelsey chimed in and Tyler nodded. "Today in the pool, I saw Chase's eyes turned. And it felt like the same power I've been feeling for the past few days." Caleb said and Kelsey turned to him. "I didn't feel anything and I was in there too." She said and Pogue nodded. "Me neither. I don't think any of us did." He said, seeing the other two boys nod their heads in agreement. "Maybe because you were so close to him?" Kelsey suggested and Caleb nodded. "I don't know." He said turning towards his sister. "Me and Pogue went to the administration office to look at his records." He said and Reid smiled. "Breaking and entering? I didn't know you had it in you, Caleb." He said and Caleb rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we found out that he was adopted. Staying with his aunt and uncle before he came here." Kelsey looked up at her brother in confusion. "What happened to his adoptive parents?" She asked. "They died in a car accident on the guys birthday." Pogue said and Tyler looked from Pogue to Caleb. "You guys' don't think…" He started and Caleb brought the Book of Damnation of the shelf it was adorned on. "After John Putnam died, Goody Pope swore that he came back to her as an incubus. And a few months after that, she was pregnant. Her husband had already passed away before this happened so…" Caleb said and Kelsey put her head down and shook her head. "The line didn't end." Reid said and Caleb nodded. "Chase's birth name is Pope, isn't it?" Tyler asked and Caleb nodded. "I knew there was a reason that guy creeped the hell out of me." She said and Pogue chuckled. "Chase is one of us." Pogue said and the five of them grew silent. "Wait, when's his birthday?" Kelsey asked and Caleb sighed. "July 14, Kels." He said and Kelsey sighed. "So not only is he one of us, but he ascended already. What the fuck do we do now?" Reid asked, looking around the room for answers that none of them seemed to have.

"What do you think he wants?" Tyler asked after a few minutes of silence. "Not sure yet." Caleb said, only to be stopped by his phone ringing. "Hey can I call you back? Now's not a good…" He asked into the receiver, as the four teens around him stared in anticipation. "Wait, what?" He said into the receiver, and Kelsey, Reid, Pogue and Tyler grew anxious. "Okay go back to the dorms. I'll be right there." Caleb said before hanging up the phone and running his hands over his face.

"He got to Kate." Caleb said, seeing Pogue's head pop up in shock. "Creation." Kelsey shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, wondering to herself why this was happening. "What kind?" Tyler asked and Caleb sighed. "Spiders. Sarah said she was bitten everywhere." He said and Pogue headed towards the stairs. "Pogue, stop!" Caleb said, watching his friend rush up the stairs. "It's Kate, Caleb!" He said, before his silhouette disappeared from the staircase and they could no longer hear his footsteps.

"Kels, I'll drop you off at home on my way to the dorms." Caleb said, walking to the stairs. "Ty and Reid can drop me off. You go be with Sarah." Kelsey said, waving her brother up the stairs. "Keep us posted!" She yelled as he ran up the stairs. "What now?" Reid asked and Kelsey sighed. "You two take me home." She said, walking to the staircase. "What about our date?" Reid asked and Kelsey sighed. "We're gonna have to finish it another time." She said, starting to walk up the stairs with Reid and Tyler following behind her.

* * *

A little while later, Tyler, Reid and Kelsey pulled up in front of the Danver's estate. "Do me a favor and check on Brooke when you get to the dorms. I'm gonna call her and fill her in, but I wanna make sure she's okay." Kelsey said and Tyler and Reid nodded. "And let me know when you two get to the dorms so I don't go crazier than I already am." She said and Reid chuckled. "No problem, Mini Danvers." He said, trying to lighten her mood. She gave Tyler a kiss in the cheek and Reid a quick peck on the lips before she got out the car, and headed to the front door of the house. She gave them one last wave so they knew to leave before heading inside. Kelsey turned to the mirror in the hallway and just stared to herself, wondering what the next move they had to make was. Suddenly the relationship drama and the school drama she was dealing with didn't matter to her anymore and Kelsey realized that she had to focus all her energy on getting through this new situation with Chase.

"You seem upset." Evelyn said, walking into the foyer, making her presence known and breaking Kelsey from her thoughts in the process. "Like you really care." Kelsey said, rolling her eyes, turning to face her mother her mother. "Believe it or not, but I do." Evelyn said, walking over towards Kelsey. As she did, Kelsey starting examining her mother. "Your eyes are normal. And I don't smell any alcohol." She said, and Evelyn briefly chuckled. "I haven't had a drink in a few days." She said and Kelsey chuckled. "Want a medal?" She asked, chuckling to herself. "So now that your sober, you actually wanna hear about my life? How long is this gonna last, Evelyn? A few days? A few hours?" She asked and Evelyn tried to laugh her daughter's comment off. "Kelsey, I know I haven't been the best mother to you, but, I wanna try and be better." Kelsey laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. "You wanna do better?" She asked and Evelyn nodded. "I know it's a lot to ask of you, but I wanna be your mother." Kelsey sighed and shook her head. "I cant deal with this right now." She said, picking up her stuff and heading towards the staircase. "Kelsey, please." Evelyn said, following her to the stairs.

"A few minutes of showing concern doesn't make up for the years of turmoil you put me through." Kelsey said, turning to face her mother when she got halfway up the stairs. "You called me a mistake, mother. How could you say that about your own child?" She asked, and tears started forming in both Evelyn and Kelsey's eyes. "Whenever you got drunk, which was everyday that I was here growing up, you called me a mistake. And every time I heard you, I ran to Caleb and cried, wondering what I ever did to make you hate me so much. To this day, I still don't know what I did." She said and her mother shook her head. "You didn't do anything, Kelsey. I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you." Evelyn said, tears running down her eyes. "You see, that would've meant something if you said it when I still cared. But I don't, mother. I can't." Kelsey said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Kelsey, think about your father." She said and Kelsey chuckled. "Don't bring Daddy into this, Evelyn." She said, disgusted that her mother would stoop so low to try and guilt her. "All your father wanted was for you to be here and for us to be a family." Evelyn said and Kelsey shook her head. "You're talking like he's already dead. Oh yeah, that's right. To you, he died to you a few years ago." She said and Evelyn shook her head. "I loved you father very much!" She yelled and Kelsey snapped. "Bullshit Evelyn! If you loved him, you wouldn't be hiding him on the old property to save face with all the fake bullshitters in Ipswich!" Evelyn wiped her face and took a deep breath before she walked over to the staircase and stared face to face with her daughter.

"I'm not hiding him, Kelsey. Your father wanted this. He didn't want his family to suffer for what he did to himself so he secluded himself on the old estate and told me to fake his death." She said and Kelsey looked at her mother in shock. "No one told me that." She said and Evelyn nodded. "No one was supposed to. He told me not to tell you. He didn't want his princess to try and talk him out of it." She said and Kelsey let out a soft chuckle. "He always cherished you, because he knew he wasn't supposed to have you. You were his miracle." Kelsey wiped the tears that begun falling again and tried to avoid her mother's glance. "He doesn't have that much time left, Sweetheart." Evelyn said and Kelsey nodded. "I know. That's why I came home." She said. Evelyn looked at her daughter and tried to brush a stray tear off her cheek. "I'll be here for you when…" She started, but Kelsey moved out the way and cleared her throat. "I'm going to bed." She said, and Evelyn nodded. "Goodnight, Kelsey." She said and Kelsey nodded her head. "Goodnight, mother." She said before heading up the stairs to her room, leaving Evelyn thinking that she might still have a chance at a relationship with her daughter.

* * *

When Kelsey closed the door to her room, she threw her purse on one of her nearby chairs and fell face first on her bed and sighed. "Too much excitement for one night." she said into her mattress as her phone began to ring. She jumped off her bed and rushed to get her phone. "Hello?" She asked into the receiver, relieved to hear Brooke's voice on the other end. "Tyler and Reid just filled me in. Are you okay?" She asked and Kelsey sighed. "Not really, but it's more complicated than the whole Chase thing." She said and heard a muffled conversation on Brookes end of the line. "What's going on over there? Ty and Reid still there?" She asked and Brooke took a few seconds before she agreed. "Tyler just got a call from Caleb. Pogue was in an accident, Kels. He's on his way to the hospital now." Kelsey nearly dropped the phone when the words Brooke said registered in her head. She felt her heart drop in her chest at the thought of him not being okay. Just because she was pissed at him didn't mean she still didn't care.

"Do you want us to come and get you?" She asked, snapping her out of her daze. "No no no. I'll meet you guys at the hospital." She said and Brooke chuckled. "Your car's still here at Spencer, remember?" She said and Kelsey disagreed. "Not anymore. I'll see you there." She said, hanging up the phone and heading towards her door. But when she opened it, she was met by an unexpected visitor.

"Chase." She said, her voice low so she wouldn't alert her mother. "Where do you think your going, Kelsey?" He asked, a maniacal smile creeping on his face. "Out." She said, folding her arms across her chest and Chase chuckled. "Feisty. I've always liked that about you." He said and Kelsey rolled her eyes in disgust. "What do you want?" She asked and Chase tilted his head to the side. "Well, you for starters." he said and she laughed. "Never gonna happen." She said and Chase's eyes bled black. "Never? I don't understand that concept, Kelsey." He said and Kelsey took a few steps back into her room, away from Chase. "Now here's what can happen. You can do this the easy way and voluntarily come with me. Or I can kill your mom, kill your friends, kill those boys you have fighting over you until you have nothing and no one left but me." Kelsey attempted to maintain her composure but the knew that her uneasiness was painfully evident to Chase. "The choice is yours." He said, and Kelsey closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine." She said, and Chase looked at her intrigued. "Fine what?" He asked, amused with himself. "Fine I'll go with you, you asshole." She said, opening her eyes and glaring at him with pure hatred. "Good Girl." Chase said, smiling at her, before walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

**I realized when I was writing Chapter 9 that I haven't really worked with the Evelyn/Kelsey problem that I started in the first chapter, and I wanted some sort of conflict in this chapter so I made it a mother/daughter one….**

**Next chapter will be up whenever I can get it done (Sometimes I hate College) and should be interesting…**

**Review and let me know what you think so far!**


	11. Chapter 11

**What's up, my wonderful readers?**

**This update isn't that long, and doesn't really have all that much of a purpose, but I had to get a few things out of my brain before I proceed with the next few chapters…. And I'm sick, so please forgive me if this is kinda crappyy…..**

**Anywayy, enjoyy**!

* * *

Tyler, Reid, and Brooke showed up a the hospital, quickly going up to the ICU to check meet up with Caleb and Sarah and check up on Pogue and Kate.

"How's he doing?" Brooke asked, as the three of them reached Caleb and Sarah, who were standing outside Pogue's room.

"His motorcycle crashed into a oncoming truck. He broke a lot of bones." Caleb said, looking from the window of Pogue's room back to the three of them. "Where's Kelsey?" He asked, and Brooke looked at him confusedly.

"She's not here yet? She said she was gonna meet us here." She said, and Reid just sighed. "Unbelievable." He said, putting his hands over his head.

"I'm calling her." Tyler said, as they all started getting nervous. "No answer." He said after a few minutes and put his phone back in his pocket. Brooke took her phone out and redialed Kelsey's number, only to have it ring a few times and go to her voicemail. "Is it abad thing that she's not answering?" She asked and Caleb nodded.

"Possibly. Why did you two leave her alone?" Caleb asked looking back and forth between the two but focusing on Reid. "No one ever said not to." Tyler said, and Caleb sighed. "You didn't think that with everything going on to stay with her?" He asked, closing his eyes and sighing in frustration.

"Well technically, she wasn't alone." Reid said, and Caleb's eyes snapped open at him. "You mom was there." Caleb took a deep breath and lunged at Reid, pushing him hard up against the wall.

"This isn't a joke, Reid." He said, pressing his forearm into Reid's throat so that he couldn't breath. "Kelsey could be anywhere. Hell, she could be dead for all we know and you don't even care. That's exactly why I don't want you with her. Your not good enough for her." He said, his voice seething with anger.

"Caleb, its not the time of place for this." Sarah said, looking around to see if they had garnered any unwanted attention.

Then, out of nowhere, Reid pushed Caleb off of him and quickly caught his breath. Tyler jumped in between them, sensing that Reid wanted to do something that he'd probably regret if he didn't stop him.

"Believe it or not, but I do care about her!" He said, struggling to get past Tyler. "I don't believe it!" Caleb replied as Sarah had his arm, trying to calm him down. "It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. I'm not dating you!" Reid said and Caleb scoffed. "You wont be dating my sister that much longer either." Caleb seethed and Reid just shook his head and laughed.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter what you say. All that matters is that Kelsey knows how I feel. If you wanted things to be different, someone should have told Pogue to get his balls from out your pocket and ask her out himself!" Reid said and out of nowhere, Brooke slapped him.

"What the fuck, Brooke?" He asked, rubbing his cheek as Tyler and Caleb started laughing. Then, Brooke turned around and slapped Caleb, shocking Sarah and making Reid and Tyler laugh at him.

"Why are you so slap happy?" Tyler asked and Brooke let out a deep sigh. "I felt as if Kelsey would have done the same thing is she were here and I feel that I have the right to execute that. Finding Kelsey is one of the things that need to be focused on right now." She said and the three boys nodded in agreement. "You can finish you manly display of machoness after we figure things out and get my best friend back. Until then, your gonna have to put up with each other and get along. Unless of course, neither of you want Kels back." She said and Caleb and Reid nodded.

"What did you mean by Pogue should have asked her out himself?" Caleb asked and Reid shook his head. "That's a conversation we need to have when this is over and Kels and Pogue are here speak their part." He said and Caleb nodded.

"So we have a truce?" Brooke said, and the two boys nodded. "Good, so what do we do now?" Brooke asked and Sarah shrugged her shoulders confused. "I have no clue. I barely know what you guys are talking about." She said, looking up a Caleb, who looked over at Reid and Tyler. "Tell her, man. We'll stay with Pogue." Reid said and Tyler nodded. "She's just as involved as any of us." Tyler said and Caleb nodded his head. "We'll be back in a little while." he said, taking Sarah's hand and walking down the hallway.

"Come with me to the nurse's station to find Kate's room?" Brooke asked Tyler and he nodded. Reid took that as his cue to go inside Pogue's room.

* * *

Black.

That's all that Pogue saw when he finally started regaining consciousness. He heard beeping sounds and could barely move his body. 'What happened to me?' He thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings.

"Welcome back to the world of consciousness." He heard someone say from his bedside. Without turning, he knew who was talking to him. "You know what happened to me, Reid?" He asked and Reid shook his head.

"I only know what Caleb told me." He said and Pogue sighed. "Chase conjured the truck that hit me." Pogue said and Reid shook his head.

"He might have Kelsey too." Reid said, putting his head in his hands. "I don't know how were gonna handle this now." He said and Pogue lightly shifted in the hospital bed. "I don't either. But I do know one thing." He said, making Reid lift his head up in surprise. "What?" Reid asked.

"You're not getting Kelsey that easily." He said and Reid laughed. "You really wanna have this conversation now? While your hurt in the hospital, Kelsey's missing and there's a psycho running around?" He asked and Pogue nodded. "Almost dying does that to a guy. Don't count me out yet." Reid chuckled to himself and nodded his head to what Pogue just ultimately said. "I wouldn't count on it. But don't think I wont put up a hell of a fight. Because how I see it, you had many many years to make a move for Kels. And you did nothing." He said, making Pogue smile. "True, bit expect that to change. And as for the fight, I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Reid." Pogue said and both boys nodded. "May the best man win?" Pogue asked, and Reid shook his head.

"We need to get Kelsey back before we make any kinda deals and bets for her." Reid said, getting up from the chair at Pogue's bedside. "I'm gonna go and get Tyler and Brooke." He said, walking towards the door.

* * *

**I wanted some sort of conflict between the guys in the last chapter, but it didn't really work out that way… **

**Again, I apologize if you find this chapter boring and uneventful compared to what I just did, I just needed to get this stuff out my head so that I can move forward with what I wanna do next.**

**Something I gotta ask, should I so a sequel for this storyy or wrap it up in a nice little package when I get to a point that satisfies me?**

**I actually can start outlining what I would do for the sequel, cuz this has been on my mind for a while, but I'm alittle hesitant… But if you guys really want one, let me know….**

**Plz Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm updating twice in the same week! **

**I wrote this a few days ago, but I wanted to wait a while before I posted the next chapter….. Consider the wait over ****J****!**

**So here's chapter 12!

* * *

**

Tyler and Brooke met up with Reid outside Pogue's room. "How is he?" Tyler asked and Reid smiled. "He's awake and alert." He said and Brooke nodded. "Kate?" Reid asked and Brooke shook her head. "No change." She said and Reid nodded. "Call Caleb and let him know that Pogue's awake." Reid said to Tyler, who nodded and walked down the hall to make the call.

"So what did Pogue say? It must've been amusing." Brooke asked, recalling the initial smile on Reid's face. "He wants to fight for Kelsey." He said, looking at Brooke. "And how does that make you feel?" Brooke asked, half joking, looking at Reid and he just shrugged. "I expected it sooner or later." He said, making Brooke laugh. "Believe it or not, so did I. As much as I would like him to leave her alone and let her be, there's apart of him that won't romantically cut ties with Kels without trying to see if they can work." She said, leaning against the nearby wall. "He really hurt her, Reid. I know he didn't want or mean to, but it was inevitable. And in her own way, Kels is moving past it, but it's gonna take some time. I mean, she invested so much of herself into having a relationship with Pogue and he wouldn't do it. I don't want you to think that you're some kind of rebound guy, or that she's settling for something that she can't have. She really is trying to get over him, you just gotta be patient with her."

Reid leaned on the wall next to her and sighed. "I get that. And I'm not gonna hurt her, Brooke. At least I'm gonna try not to." He said and Brooke nodded. "You better not. If any of you guys make her cry like she did a few days ago ever again, I'll personally make sure you cry just as hard. I may not be able to do all that hocus pocus crap that you guys can, but it won't be necessary for what I'll do. Then when Kelsey gets her head right, she'll do whatever I can't, mainly anything that concerns magic. Got it?" She said, turning to face him so he could see the seriousness on her face. "Loud and clear." Reid said putting his hands up in surrender to Brooke.

"But you actually manned up and stood up for her. So you got me on your side in whatever this turns into." She said, folding her arms across her chest and looking forward. "Why? Not because I don't want you on my side, cause I do. You're her best friend and she listens to you over anyone and anything else, but, if I was in your shoes and I had to help Kelsey pick between me and Pogue, I'd pick Pogue." He said and Brooke laughed.

"Due to your track record, that would be the logical choice. But he had his chance. Kelsey had her heart on her sleeve for years, waiting for him to step up, and now all of a sudden after she wants to moves on, he wants to fight for her? Too little too late." She said and Reid smiled. "And besides, Kels likes you. Don't ever doubt that. She might not have known it right because she was briefly blinded by the leather clad wannabe badass on the motorcycle, but she's realizing it now." Brooke said, and Reid chuckled. "And its obvious that you like her and you have no problem showing it or admitting it, as I've already seen a few times already. That what she deserves to have after every thing she goes through; a guy who cares for her and puts her first over everything and everyone." Reid nodded his head in agreement. "Which brings me back to my threat..." She said and they both laughed.

Tyler came back to them a few minutes later and they were both laughing. "Caleb and Sarah are on their way back. He took her to see his dad." Tyler said and the two of them nodded. "What'd I miss?" He asked and Reid smiled. "Brooke's threat to all of us." He said and Tyler looked at Brooke. "Threat?" he said and Brooke shook her head. "Yup. But it doesn't really go for Ty. He wouldn't make Kelsey cry." She said just as Caleb and Sarah came back in the hallway.

"Pogue awake?" Caleb asked and Reid nodded. Caleb walked in the room and Brooke walked with Sarah back to Kate's room. "Pogue's gonna break up with Kate." Reid said as he and Tyler walked down to the waiting area. "He wants to be with Kels?" Tyler asked and Reid nodded. "What are you gonna do?" he asked as Reid sat down. "Nothing. We gotta find her first." He said and Tyler nodded.

"Speaking of, as of now, we're assuming that Chase has Kelsey." Caleb said, walking into the area with Sarah and Brooke. "You sound like you know more than your saying." Tyler said, both him and Reid both getting up and standing in front of Caleb. "He came to Sarah and Kate's dorm earlier. That's how I found out about Pogue." Caleb said and the other boys sighed. "Did he tell you what he wanted?" Reid asked and Caleb nodded. "Our powers." He said with a heavy sigh. "He wants you guys to give him your powers? That'll kill him, won't it? I mean from what Kels told me, a power overload can kill you guys, right?" Brooke asked and the three boys nodded. "Giving him our powers will kill us too." Reid said and both Brooke and Sarah looked around at them confused. "When we ascend, our powers and our life force intertwine. You can't use too much power, but you can't not use it either. But losing it altogether..." Caleb said and the two girls nodded, knowingly.

"So what now?" Sarah asked and Reid shrugged. "We're gonna take you and Brooke to my house. This way, we know the two of you are okay." Caleb said and they all nodded and headed for the exit.

* * *

When they showed up to the Danver's Estate, Evelyn opened the door and embraced Caleb. "Your sister's missing." She said and Caleb nodded. "We know. We're working on it." He said, and Evelyn nodded at her son and his friends. "Mrs. Danvers, can we go up to Kelsey's room? Too look around?" Brooke asked and Evelyn nodded so Brooke and Sarah headed up the stairs to her room as Reid, Tyler and Caleb followed close behind.

"I don't think we're gonna find anything." Caleb said as Brooke opened the door and saw Kelsey's purse on her bed. "Kelsey never struck me as a blue person. I always thought of her to be a purple or gray type." Sarah said and Brooke chuckled. "Those are her favorite colors, but she picked this color when she was 7." She said and Sarah nodded. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary, Brooke." Caleb said, sitting on his sister's couch. "You wouldn't because you're her brother. I would because I'm her friend." She said, reaching underneath Kelsey's mattress and pulling out a piece of paper. "What's that?" Tyler asked and Brooke handed it to Caleb. "Surveillance spells. Kels casted them on her room every time she came home ever since Kira stole one of her necklaces at a sleep over she had when we were kids." Brooke said and Caleb laughed. "Cast the bottom one and we'll see what happened in her room when she got home. For some reason, she feels better knowing that she's under constant surveillance and knows everything going on in her room at all times." She said and Caleb nodded, turning his eyes and silently saying the spell to himself. "How do you know that?" Reid asked and Brooke rolled her eyes. "Because I'm Brooke. Kelsey tells me everything." She said and Sarah chuckled. "Everything?" Tyler asked and Brooke nodded. "I know that you slept in footie pajama's until you were 11 and that Reid slept with a nightlight until he was 13." She said and the two boys looked at one another as Sarah kept laughing.

Then, as if watching a surround sound movie, Kelsey's interaction with Chase played over in front of them. "Smart move, little sister." Caleb said to himself, watching Kelsey walk through her room and slip something in her night stand and flash her eyes briefly before leaving with Chase. "Is there a way to trace the spells she used in here?" Brooke asked, and Caleb shrugged. "I don't think so." He said and Brooke sighed and fell on Kelsey's bed. "What do we do now?" She asked, and no one said anything. "Is anything in the drawer?" Tyler asked, and Sarah opened the drawer they saw Kelsey put something in and didn't see anything. "Nothing." she said and Brooke sighed. "Thanks a lot, Kels." she said sarcastically, picking up one of Kelsey's pillows and covering her face. As she did, Brooke felt a breeze come in through the window and felt something land on her arm.

"What the hell is on my arm?" She asked and Reid and Caleb looked around in shock. "A butterfly." Caleb said as Reid moved the pillow from Brooke's face. "The windows not open, how did it get in here?" Sarah asked, looking around to anyone for an answer. "I have no idea." Reid said, helping Brooke slowly sit up on the bed without scaring the butterfly. "It's the beginning of October. Where did Butterflies come from?" Caleb asked and everyone shrugged. "Forget that. What are we supposed to do with it?" Brooke asked and Tyler laughed, drawing the attention to himself. "Follow the butterfly."

**The beginning of the next chapter is a flashback and explains the whole "follow the butterfly" thing…. I have about 625 words written for that chapter and I can either, expand that into a full blown chapter with no less than 1,000 words, or split that into two mini chapters (That does mean you guys get quicker updates, but they'll be smaller than usual.) Let me know which option you guys prefer!**

**Also, because of the responses I've gotten about making a sequel to this when I finish, I'm most likely gonna do it! I have ideas as to how It would work out now, so I gotta start writing them out before I forget…**

**Thank you for reading this story guys**

**I'll update as soon as I can**

**PLZ Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here's chapter 13...**_

_Flashback_

"You guys said you wanted to come with me!" A 8 year old Kelsey screamed behind her as a 8 year old Tyler and a 9 year old Reid ran to catch up with her. "We don't even know where your going." Reid said once they got to her. "Yeah. If we go to far, we'll get into trouble." Tyler said and Kelsey laughed. "My dad won't care." Kelsey said and Tyler shook his head. "I wasn't talking about your dad. I was talking about Caleb." Reid and Kelsey both waved the thought of Caleb being mad at them off and Kelsey started walking forward.

They were at the Danver's annual summer party, a tradition Caleb and Kelsey's parents started when they got married. Caleb and Pogue were playing with some of the kids that went to their school as their parents mingled with the other guests, giving Kelsey, Reid and Tyler enough time to sneak away from the party.

"Where are you taking us?" Reid asked and Kelsey shook her head. "Stop complaining! It's just a little further." She said, pushing aside two large bushes and walking into clearing.

"Empty space? You brought us to an empty space?" Reid asked and Kelsey punched his arm. "Be quiet and wait." She said, putting her finger to her lips. Then, the sun began to shine in the clearing, something completely different than what they're used to in Ipswich, even during the summer. "WOW.. Sun." Reid said sarcastically and Tyler pushed him, which was out of character for him. "Stop being mean and let her show us." He said and Reid nodded.

A few seconds later, hundreds of butterflies flew out of the trees and encircled the clearing, amazing the two boys. "My dad showed this to me two summers ago. It's our special place." Kelsey said gently, letting a few of the butterflies land on her. "So why are you showing us?" Reid asked and Kelsey chuckled. "So it could be our special place now, too. The butterflies only come out during the summer so I spend a lot of time here with them. This way you'll always know where I am, if you can't find me." She said with a smile, watching the two of them nod. "All you'll have to do is follow the butterflies and they'll lead you to me."

_End Flashback_

"What are you talking about, Baby Boy?" Caleb said and Reid nodded in recognition, realizing the same thing Tyler had. "She planned this." Reid said, his voice above a whisper. "She somehow knew we'd be here and…" He started, before Tyler cut him off. "Conjured the butterfly to track where Chase took her." He said, finishing Reid's thought.

"I am so confused." Caleb said and Brooke laughed at the dazed face of confusion on Caleb's face. "I am too, but not as much as he is just for the simple fact that it sounds like something Kelsey would do." She said, and Caleb shook his head. "No it doesn't." He said and Brooke laughed. "If you say so, Wonder Boy. But it's proving that you don't know your sister as well as you think you do." She said as Reid and Tyler turned to them. "And you're an expert of all things Kelsey?" Caleb said, frustration in his voice, but it only amused Brooke. "Seriously, Caleb? Did you just join the conversation we've been having or something?" She said, and Reid started laughing from next to Tyler. "I'll say it again. Slowly this time so you'll understand me better. KELSEY TELLS ME EVERYTHING." Brooke said, annunciating each of her words, making Reid break out laughing. "Reid, shut up!" Caleb exclaimed, and Sarah started chuckling. "If she tells you everything, how come you don't know what they're talking about?" He asked and Brooke sighed in frustration. "Maybe I do, but I don't spend as much time as you do with Reid and Tyler. Or as much as they do together, so it's not clicking for me yet. I'm your sister's best friend; not theirs. That's you're department, Caleb. So why don't you know?" She asked and Sarah looked back and forth between Caleb and Brooke, seeing that neither was going to back down. "Can we explain how we know that Kelsey conjured this first before you both tear each other's heads off?" Tyler asked, and both Brooke and Caleb nodded, turning to the two boys so they can explain.

"When we were kids, Kelsey took us to this clearing in you guy's back yard." Reid said and Tyler nodded. "Every summer, there'd be tons of butterflies and it'd be completely bright. She said you guys' dad showed it to her." He said, as Caleb and Sarah tried to process what they were saying. "She took me there too when we were kids." Brooke said, a smile creeping up on her face. "The first time I remember was the day after your parent's summer party when we were about 8 or 9." She said and Reid and Tyler nodded.

"Those parties were lame. Especially when we got older." Reid said and Brooke laughed. "I know right? There was always too many "important people" from around town so we had to behave. But behaving all the time is boring." She said and Reid smirked, nodding his head in agreement.

"Anyway." Tyler said, trying to return to their original conversation. "She said then that if we couldn't find her, to follow the butterflies and they'll lead us to her." He finished and Caleb nodded. "So your saying that Kelsey…" He started but Brooke cut her off. "Conjured the butterfly to track her and to lead us to where ever she is. Her own magical GPS." She said, lightly shaking her head and laughing. "That smart bitch." She said and Sarah raised her hand. "I'm still confused about something. How'd she know we'd come here?" She asked and Tyler walked over to her fireplace, picking up one of the pictures of them from about 2 summers back. "She knows us all too well." He said. "And giving everything that was going on before Chase got here, she knew we'd all be together and that when she didn't show up at the hospital, a red flag would go up." Reid and Caleb nodded in agreement with Tyler, because everything he brought up fit together perfectly.

"So now…" Sarah said, as everyone stood up and Brooke let the Butterfly fly in front of them. "Now, we see where this little guy takes us."

_**So this isn't exactly what I wanted to do for this chapter… I wanted to have some sort of Kelsey/Chase thing after this, but my brain is crap cuz it's 6 in the morning, it's really cold and windy in NY right now so I'm cold, and I'm still kinda sick…. But I did expand this chapter to make it as long as what I usually do (So some parts might be a little off... I honestly don't really like this chapter all that much, but that might be the medicine and tiredness talking... I've been "off" for like two weeks and sleep deprived for longer so I wouldn't be surprised.) **_

_**Anywayy, hopefully that will be next chapter, but I don't think that will be up til either next weekend or later cuz I have too much stuff due in school this week and midterms start too… I'm gonna try to squeeze it in, but it might not be all that long…**_

_**Review plz….**_


	14. Chapter 14

**YAYY ****THIS**** is the new chapter! Sorry it took me soo long to post it…. It's purely Kelsey POV cuz It flowed better for me to write…. Anyway, I hope you enjoy….**

Kelsey sat in the darkness of wherever Chase had brought her to and was eerily calm. He had used to make sure she couldn't see anything as they were going to their destination so that she couldn't "Be a hero" as he so nicely put it. But Kelsey was actually enjoying the solitude she was thrown into. Since she had come back to Ipswich, her life was moving like a roller coaster and she was just hanging on to the ride. So even though, Kelsey didn't want to be wherever she was and wanted nothing than to tear Chase to shreds, she found it kinda nice to take a step back to breath and reflect on everything.

Kelsey leaned back into whatever was behind her. She thought about Pogue and wondered if he was okay. Before Chase had taken her, she had just hung up from Brooke and heard that he was in a car accident and had no way of knowing how he was doing or if he was even still alive. Kelsey's heart sank when that thought crossed her mind and quickly changed her mind. "He's not dead, Kels." She said to herself, quickly brushing the morbid outcome off. "If he were dead, I'd know. I'd feel it." Kelsey ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes. "He'd better not be dead." She whispered, realizing she didn't know what she'd do if Pogue actually did die. She had all these mixed feelings when it came to him at the moment, so the logical thing for her to do was be confused.

She was angry at him for being a coward. She was hurt that he just gave up on them without a fight and couldn't see the potential of what they could be together like she did. She was frustrated that after he just gave up, he still felt like he could dictate the part of her life he chose not to be a part of. Most of all, Kelsey was sad and distraught that he was broken and wanted to do everything in her powers to fix him. Thinking of Pogue made her heart ache, because despite her trying, she wasn't over him yet.

Realizing this made Kelsey think of Reid. Was it fair for her to pursue something with him, even though she wasn't completely over Pogue? On one hand, Kelsey told herself that she and Pogue were never really anything other than friends; there were just strong romantic feelings between the two but they were never acted on. The other hand told Kelsey that she would probably always have these feelings for Pogue, so she would basically be emotionally cheating on Reid. But Reid already told her that he knew these things and accepted them. He has enough faith in himself and what they could potentially have together to believe that whatever that is will be better and greater than her feelings for Pogue. That made Kelsey smile to herself.

Reid always had a way of doing that: lighten her mood and making her smile no matter how she was feeling, even when he wasn't around. And she loved the fact that he radiated confidence. Mix that with the fact that he was reckless and impulsive and Kelsey was even more intrigued. Yeah, he was a smartass and irresponsible at times on top of those things but that was just part of his charm. Thinking about all of Reid's qualities made her wonder why she never thought of him romantically in the first place. "Because you were hung up on Pogue, dumbass." She said to herself with a chuckle.

Reid and Pogue had two completely different personalities; Pogue's temperament was more like her brother's in some aspects, while Reid was unique in his own right. They both had their similarities, as did Pogue, Reid, Tyler and Caleb did; mainly with their loyalty and protectiveness. All four of them would lay everything on the line if it came to saving someone they cared about, a trait Kelsey knew she had as well. She wouldn't be in the situation she was in right now if she didn't. It's just their protectiveness that makes her angry, mainly Pogue's and Caleb's because it boarders controlling and Kelsey hates when people try to control her. Kelsey closed her eyes and sighed. 'I need to be free to do what I want, when I want, with whom I want.' She thought to herself, but laughed when she realized that she didn't always think that way.

Her "I Can't Be Tamed" way of thinking came along when her father got sick. The summer after Kelsey turned 14 was when he got to the point of not being able to take care of himself and he went into solitude. Afterwards, she had a lot of questions that no one in the Covenant seemed to want to answer for her. Then when Caleb and the other parents of the guys started attempting to "parent" her because their father couldn't and her mother didn't seem to want to, she went a little crazy. The rules and curfews they were trying to enforce on her went disobeyed, but she wasn't penalized for it because they all assumed it was Kelsey's way of dealing with the "loss" of her father. But, it was mainly because she didn't want to listen to the people who she felt condemned her father to living the rest of his life alone. She didn't understand how the people who supposedly cared about her father would do that to him and constantly thought that if that happened to her or any of the other four guys that they would do the same to her, so she chose to respect, yet disobey them. This is also why when her and Caleb argue, it's always intense. He takes the authoritarian/parental role and she resents when he does that, because he acts like their father when he does.

Thinking about her father is an tough thing for Kelsey to deal with, because they're were so many things she didn't get a chance to say to him after he began rapidly aging. She had many opportunities during the times that she came home during her breaks at school, but couldn't bring herself to walk up the stairs in the old estate and see him in the state he was in. When she was younger, her father was always Kelsey's superman; one of the few people she depended on and knew that they would be there no matter what whenever she needed him, but as he got "sick", he couldn't be that anymore. It was like watching her father lose a piece of himself with each time she saw him until it got to the point of where she couldn't handle it. But, when Caleb called her and told her that he was getting worse, Kelsey took it as that he wasn't going to live much longer and was determined to see her father one last time before that happened.

Kelsey wiped away the tears that began to fall as she began thinking about her father and tried looking around in the darkness for a distraction. She used to bring some light in the room, so she could at least see the inside of where she was, but gasped when she did. Kelsey rose to her feet and looked around, remembering the many times she and Brooke played in this room when they were kids. "He brought me to the old Danver's estate." She whispered to herself, before turning to the door and used to get the lock open. 'Chase isn't too smart.' She thought to herself as she walked into the main hallway and looked up the long staircase to the place she put off going for the longest time. Kelsey then took a deep breath and started walking up the stairs, but stopped halfway there, when she heard the front door open.

**Cliff hangers are fun!**

**Is Chase coming back to check on her, or is it someone else?**

_**(Before I forget, theyre was alittle discrepancy with the two different places I used in this story, mainly the Putnam Barn and the Old Danvers' estate… it was only brief in two chapters, so I went back and fixed them…)**_

**Anyway, I will try to update again soon…**

**Plz Review!**

**OH**

**And Happyy Halloween!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yayy Chapter 15 finally! Sorry for the wait, but hopefully this chapter makes up for your wait…**

Kelsey flashed her eyes black and slowly began walking back down into the main hallway, unsure of whatever was ahead of her. She was expecting it to be Chase, with him being the person who brought her here, he would want to make sure that Kelsey was still where he put her. He'd be pissed off seeing her out of the room and walking around and Kelsey was expecting a fight. As she got to the last step of the long staircase, Kelsey let out a sigh of relief when she saw the butterfly she left in her room flutter into the foyer. "Hey there, Precious. Where are Ty and Brooke? You were supposed to bring them to me." She softly spoke to the butterfly, letting it rest on her hand and began looking around the room. "It did its job, Kels." Brooke said, walking into the foyer and wrapping her arms around her friend. "If I wasn't so happy to see you, I'd kill you for making us worry." Tyler said, walking into the room with Reid, Caleb and Sarah. "You have no idea how glad we are to see you, Kelsey." Sarah said and Kelsey smiled at her. "Thanks. I'd hug you, but Brooke is showing no signs of letting me go anytime soon." She said to Sarah, who nodded in agreement. "So Chase brought you here to dad?" Caleb asked as Kelsey pried her way out of Brooke's grip. "I don't think he knows that daddy is here." She said walking over towards them. "You're okay though, right Baby Girl? He didn't do anything to you right?" Reid asked and Kelsey chuckled and nodded. "I'm fine Garwin. No worries." She said, as Tyler picked her up. "You're too smart for your own good, Kels." He said and Kelsey nodded. "I'm just glad the spell worked. And that you were able to figure out the butterfly thing." She said, smiling as he put her down.

"So did Chase say anything about why he wanted you?" Caleb asked and Kelsey shook her head. "I can only assume that he wanted my powers." She said and Caleb sighed. "Why, did anything else happen?" She asked and everyone looked around the room. "Chase wants me to will him my powers." Caleb said and Kelsey shook her head. "…Because you ascend tomorrow night. Unbelievable." She said walking around the foyer. "You're not gonna do it, are you?" She asked and Caleb shook his head. "Good. And what about Pogue?" Kelsey asked, and Brooke put her hands on her shoulder. "He's awake. No worries Kels." She said and Kelsey put her head on her shoulder and let out a sigh of relief. "You wanna go and see him now?" She asked and Kelsey shook her head. "I have something to do first." She said, looking up the staircase. "Now, Kels?" Caleb asked and Kelsey nodded. "Yeah, Caleb. I've been putting it off for years now, and I might not get the nerve again." She said, before turning to walk up the stairs but Tyler started speaking to her, stopping her from going any further.

"I don't think that's a good idea at the moment, Kelsey." He said and Brooke nodded in agreement. "He's right, sweetie. And it's not like your dad is going anywhere." Brooke said as everyone else nodded in agreement. "You're a wreck right now, little sis." Caleb said and Kelsey scoffed. "Well thanks a lot, big brother." She said and Caleb chuckled. "That's not what I meant, Kels." He said walking over to Kelsey and putting his hands on her shoulders. "I meant emotionally. With everything that just happened, you're vulnerable. And that's exactly where Chase wants you to be. That's how he got to you in the first place. Seeing Dad right now will make you feel worse than you do now, and that won't be doing anyone any good." He said, and Kelsey put her head down. "I need to see him, Caleb." She whispered, closing her eyes and letting out a heavy sigh. "He's not gonna last for that much longer, you said so yourself, and we're running out of time. I can feel it." Caleb lifted his little sister's head so that they were looking at one another and wiped the tears he sensed that had begun falling from her eyes as she spoke to him. "I promise you, that after this whole 'Chase' ordeal is over, I will bring you here to see Dad myself. But right now, let us take you home so you can get some sort of rest and we can all regroup." He said and Kelsey nodded. "At least take me to the hospital so I can see Pogue." She said and Caleb shook his head. "Tomorrow. Tonight, you're going home to rest." He said, pulling her under his shoulder and walking out of the Estate, with the others close behind them. "Mean and evil asshole." She said as they walked to the car and everyone else laughed.

* * *

"Where was she?" Evelyn said as the teenagers walked in the door, Kelsey looking a million miles away. "She was at the old estate." Brooke said, linking arms with Kelsey. "Stay with me?" Kelsey asked, leaning on Brooke's shoulder. "Where else would I be?" She said, putting her chin atop of her head. "Sarah too?" Kelsey said, turning and reaching for Sarah. "Sarah too." Sarah said, a smile forming on her face as she took Kelsey's other arm. "Are you guys staying too?" Brooke asked, turning to Reid and Tyler and they both nodded. "This isn't the time for us to split up." Caleb said and they all nodded."I'm tired." Kelsey said, yawning and Brooke nodded. "Let's go upstairs. We'll see you guys in the morning." She said, and the three girls walked up the stairs to Kelsey's room.

* * *

When Brooke closed the door, Kelsey reached under her mattress and started scanning the list of spells. "I thought you said you were tired." Sarah said, confused at the sudden change in how Kelsey was acting and Brooke just laughed. "She lied. Where are we going, Kels?" She asked, and Kelsey lifted her head when she saw the spell she wanted. "Hospital. Since you guys talked me out of seeing my dad tonight, I want to see Pogue." She said and Brooke nodded. "And we can check on Kate." She said and the other two nodded. "Did Caleb think to put protection spells on their rooms?" Kelsey asked and Brooke shook her head. "There's perfect excuse. I never thought I'd be happy that he made a mistake." Kelsey said, taking Brooke and Sarah's hands and closing her eyes. "What exactly are you…" Sarah started but stopped when the room swirled and the next thing she knew was that they were in a staircase in the hospital.

"Does Caleb know how to do that?" Brooke asked and Kelsey shook her head. "Don't think so." She said as they opened the door, walked into the hall, and began looking around the area of the hospital they were in. "Where's Kate's room?" She asked, turning to Sarah. "Down the hall." Kelsey reached in her pocket and pulled out a talisman and gave it to Sarah. "Put this in the closet in her room so no one will notice it and she should be fine." Sarah nodded and walked to the room, leaving Brooke and Kelsey standing there. "Pogue's?" Kelsey asked and Brooke took her arm and started walking in the opposite direction that Sarah went in and stopped when they got to his door. "I'll be right here when you're done." She said, lightly squeezing Kelsey's arm as she walked into the room.

Kelsey looked at Pogue, who surprisingly, was still awake and gave him a small smile. "I glad to see that you're okay." He said and Kelsey nodded. "Likewise, Pogo." She said, sitting on the bed next to him. "I brought you something." She said, taking a chain out of her pocket and putting it on him. "These are the…" Pogue started but Kelsey cut him off. "…Dog tags you got me two years ago for my birthday, so yes I want them back. But I gave my talisman to Sarah for Kate's room." She said and he looked at her questioningly. "What did you do?" Pogue asked and Kelsey looked at him stupidly. "Protection spell, stupid. You really think I wanna take the chance of Chase getting to you while you're in here? I don't know what I'd do if he hurt you again, Pogue." She said, making Pogue raise an eyebrow and Kelsey stammer for something else to say. "I meant that I don't want anything else to happen to you _or_ to Kate." She said, correcting herself after realizing how her last sentence sounded and Pogue just nodded.

"So, where's Caleb?" He asked and Kelsey chuckled. "Home. He doesn't know I'm here." She said and he laughed. "Of course he doesn't. You get kidnapped and then after they find you, you sneak out." He said and Kelsey shrugged. "So Reid's with you?" Pogue asked and Kelsey shook her head. "Brooke and Sarah actually. Brooke's outside and Sarah went to see Kate." She said and Pogue nodded. "Did you have a chance to talk to Reid?" he asked and Kelsey shook her head. "Nope. Why? What did you two talk about?" She asked, turning to face him even more. "It can wait." Pogue said and Kelsey became confused. "Until when?" She asked and Pogue laughed. "Until the craziness with Chase is over." Kelsey raised an eyebrow when he said that and picked at her jeans. "Why do I get the feeling that it has something to do with me and Reid?" She asked and Pogue chuckled. "Let it go for now, Kels." He said and Kelsey shook her head. "No. Tell me now." She said, pulling a pillow from under his head and lifting it over her head. "I'll hit you if you don't tell me." Pogue laughed shook his head. "You'd hit me while I'm hurt in the hospital?" He asked and Kelsey nodded. "Perfect place for you to be if I go overboard with it. Now spill, Christopher. What does it have to do with Reid and Me?" She said, putting the pillow down. "If I have it my way, there won't be a "You and Reid"." Pogue said and Kelsey nearly dropped the pillow. "Then what will there be?" She asked and Pogue slowly sat up in his hospital bed so he was closer to Kelsey. "You'll be with me. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, but I want to be with you. And I don't care who knows it."

**So this took me a long time to post, and I apologize for that… It's coming to the end of the semester in school and my mind is everywhere else but my fanfiction stories… And when I do write (leisurely), it's stuff and ideas for stories that's not posted here but are on either my computer, iPod, or notebook and I don't wanna post any new stories until I finish what I already started… **

**But when finals are over, I should be able to post a lot more often before the spring semester (I wanna finish this before then and hopefully start the sequel) **

**Plz review! And I'll hopefully update again soon…..**


	16. Chapter 16

**I wrote this by hand this morning and took all day for me to type it out (due to procrastination)… But I finished it! Chapter 16 is done! I hope you enjoy it…

* * *

**

Kelsey looked at Pogue in shock, stunned by what he'd just said to her. "You were right. That should've been said after this Chase thing is over." She said, handing Pogue the pillow from her hand and getting off his bed. "Kels…" Pogue started but Kelsey shook her head and put up her hand to stop him. "This isn't the right time for this." She said and Pogue nodded. "I know. That's why I wanted to wait." He said with a slight forced chuckle, trying to relieve the evident tension between them. "At least tell me what's going on in your head." Pogue said, leaning forward. Kelsey sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and let out a deep breath. "A lot of stuff Pogue" she said, inhaling a deep breath and facing him. "If this was before, I'd be ecstatic to hear you say that. That's all I ever wanted for so long, Pogue." Kelsey exhaled and Pogue sighed, knowing the next word out her mouth. "But…" He said and Kelsey smiled. "Wrong word Pogo." She said, letting out a forced laugh. "Although there's a part of me that still feels that way, there's a bigger part screaming at me 'Too little Too late'. And it's right." She said and Pogue put his head down and chuckled. "Like it or not, I'm with Reid and I'm happy. So that's not gonna change just because you finally wanna step up."

Pogue nodded and laughed, raising his head so that he was looking at Kelsey. "Now who's the coward?" He asked and Kelsey got a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about?" She asked and Pogue winced in pain as he attempted to get out of bed, but Kelsey forced him to stay where he was. "You wanted me to step up, and now that I did, you're the one running away from your feelings." Kelsey chuckled to herself at Pogue's attempt to turn this on her and looked at him. "I came to you. I went to your apartment right after Reid asked me out and I told you to tell me how you felt because someone else started showing interest. But you couldn't do it. If you did, we wouldn't be having this conversation. So don't get mad at me because you didn't have the balls to man up before when there was nothing in your way. Someone else beat you to the punch and I like him." She said and Pogue smiled. "I know you like him." He said, messing with his hair. "You and Reid have always been tight and he's always had a thing for you but didn't realize it. It was only a matter of time before he made a move." He said and Kelsey folded her arms across her chest. "But do you love him? Do you love him the way that you love me?" Kelsey's eyes grew wide when he asked her that, but she tried her hardest to mask the surprise on her face; running her fingers through her hair and sighing.

"I should have listened to Caleb and waited until tomorrow to come see you." She said, turning to walk to the door. "You don't, do you?" Pogue yelled when Kelsey reached for the doorknob. "No matter what you tell yourself, you don't love him. Not like you love me anyway. And you and I both know you never will." He said and Kelsey turned to face him. "We're not having this conversation right now. Not with you in the hospital." She said and Pogue smiled, leaning back in his bed. "The roles reversed. It's your turn to admit it now, Kels. And I'll be here when you're ready." He said as Kelsey opened the door and grabbed Brooke and Sarah's hands and taking them back to the Danver's Manor.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Brooke asked once they were back in Kelsey bedroom. "Exactly what I was thinking." Caleb said, surprising the three girls. "Where'd you guys go?" he asked and Brooke smiled. "Hospital. Kels put protection charms in Pogue and Kate's rooms." She said and the boys nodded. "So you saw Pogue?" Reid asked, looking over at Kelsey and she nodded. "Can I talk to Reid guys?" She asked and Brooke pushed everyone out the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"You know how Pogue feels don't you?" She asked and Reid nodded. "We spoke about it earlier." He said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "So he finally told you how he felt, huh?" He asked and Kelsey nodded. "You're not ending things between us are you?" He asked and Kelsey's eyes wide. "God no." she said and Reid let out a relieved laugh. "Well then what's up, Baby Girl?" he asked, pulling her into his lap. "He said something that got me thinking." Kelsey said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "He said that I don't love you the way I love him. And he's right. You deserve better than that." She said and he laughed. "Is that all?" Reid asked and Kelsey nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Doesn't that make me a bad girlfriend?" She asked and Reid shook his head.

"You're not a bad girlfriend, Kels. I want your feelings for me and Pogue to be different. I get that you're not completely over him and that's understandable because not that much time passed. But I'm hoping that over time, love me better and more than you do him." Kelsey leaned forward and gently kissed him, pulling away after a few minutes. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Reid Garwin?" She asked and he tightened the hold on her waist. "I already told you that you make me wanna be a better person." He said and she nodded. "Just don't change too much. I like who you are." Kelsey said and Reid kissed her again. "I won't. And I'm ready to take on Pogue. Cause your worth it." He said, moving a stray hair from her face. "Two guys fighting over me. I'm living every girls dream." She said smiling and Reid picked her up and laid her on the bed. "Speaking of dreams, I keep having this reoccurring one of you in your cheerleading uniform." He said as Kelsey wrapped her arms around his neck so he couldn't move. "Tell me about it." She said as he kissed her forehead. "Will this dream come true if I do?" He asked and Kelsey shrugged. "If you play your cards right." She replied and he leaned to her ear and started telling her, making Kelsey laugh as he did.

* * *

After a few minutes of continuous laughter, Brooke peaked in the room with Tyler, Sarah and Caleb behind her. "Everyone decent?" She asked as Reid and Kelsey both sat up on the bed. "It sounded like you guys were having fun, but we all need to get some rest for tomorrow." She said and Reid kissed Kelsey's forehead and got up, heading towards the door. "Goodnight then." He said before he and Tyler walked out the room and down the hall to the rooms they usually stay in when they sleep over. Caleb looked at Kelsey and was about to say something but she stopped him. "Don't start Caleb. Just say goodnight and go to your room." Kelsey said, hugging her brother and hearing him let out a heavy sigh. "Night Kels." He said and Brooke laughed. "Night Sarah. Brooke." He said before leaving to go to his room down the hall.

"What were we interrupting?" Brooke said, poking at Kelsey's sides. "Nothing, we were just talking." She said walking towards her closet. "Talking with him on top of you seems like a farfetched idea when it comes to Reid. But then again I haven't known him as long as you two have." Sarah said as pajamas were thrown at her. "It is a farfetched idea with Reid. It doesn't matter how long you've known him." Brooke said, catching the pajama's Kelsey threw at her. "Whatev." Kelsey said, walking back into the room already in her PJs. "What happened with Pogue?" Sarah asked when they were all settled in the room. "Let's just say that tomorrow won't be the only fight we're gonna deal with. This one will just last longer."

* * *

**So I hope you liked it…**

**Plz Review and let me know what you think**

**I'll update again soon…**


	17. Chapter 17

**I took a break from my bizarrely weird study and sleep habits (I have my finals on Monday; wish me luck!) to give you guys a chapter… Unfortunately, there are only a few more chapters left with this story (probably like 3; two actual chapters and the epilogue/lead in) but don't worry, there's a sequel to look forward to… So I hope you enjoy Chapter 17…

* * *

**

The next morning, Kelsey woke up with Brooke and Sarah beside her in her bed. She slowly crept out of bed and walked down the hallway towards her brothers' room, knowing that he was most likely awake. "You awake?" She whispered, seeing her brother sitting up in his bed on his laptop. "Happy Birthday, Big Brother." She said, sitting on the edge of his bed and he lightly laughed. "It's not my birthday yet." He said and she shook her head. "Just because you ascend later on tonight, and that so happens to be the actual time you were born, doesn't mean that it's not your birthday all day long. Gosh, you're such a buzz-kill." Kelsey said with a smile and they both laughed. "I got you a present." She said, crawling up next to him and leaning on his shoulder. "Where is it?" Caleb asked, seeing that she had brought nothing in the room with her. "In the store." Kelsey replied and he looked down at her suspiciously. "I really did buy it. I ordered it a while ago when I was still in London, but I have to go pick it up." She said and Caleb nodded.

"Do me a favor, Kels?" Caleb asked and Kelsey moved so she was sitting face to face to her brother. "If this is about…" She started, but Caleb stopped her and shook his head. "It's about tonight." He said, and Kelsey nodded. "Tonight is the fall festival at school." He said and realization hit Kelsey's face. "Seriously? No one told me about that." She said and Caleb laughed. "Figured as much." He said. "When the time comes for this fight with Chase to go down, don't fight me and do what I say. Go to the dance with Reid and try and have a good time." Kelsey looked at her brother with a surprised look on her face. "Tell me that you're joking." She said and Caleb shook his head. "I'm being serious, Kels. All you guys are gonna go and have a good time and I'll meet up with you later." Kelsey chuckled and shook her head. "Have you lost your mind? Or do you just have a death wish? Do you really think that you can handle Chase on your own?" Kelsey asked and Caleb nodded. "I guess we'll find out later wont we? Now please just do me this favor, Kels." He said and Kelsey looked down at her hands.

"That's a big favor Cay." She said and Caleb laughed. "I know. You hate taking orders from me." Kelsey chuckled and shook her head. "It's not that. You're asking me to willingly let you go fight Chase, by yourself, and go to some dance with a guy you don't even like me seeing and _have fun_. I think that's the most irresponsible, disrespectful thing you've ever asked of me." She said and Caleb chuckled. "Well I'm sorry if I disrespected you. But it's what I need you to do. So please do it. I already had this talk with Tyler and Reid." Kelsey rolled her eyes and turned so she was next to Caleb on his bed. "I'm so returning your gift and buying you socks and a new toothbrush for your birthday. You don't deserve what I bought you anymore." She said, pouting and crossing her arms across her chest and making Caleb laugh. "As long as you're not in that barn tonight, you don't have to get me anything." He said, pulling Kelsey into a hug. "I'm still getting you a gift cause you're my brother and I love you. And that's the only reason I'm agreeing to this. But don't be surprised if there are a few "unexplained incidents" tonight at the dance. I don't do well waiting anxiously with idle hands. You know that." She said, reciprocating the hug and sighing. "I'll go break the news to Sarah so she doesn't hate you like I do right now." Kelsey said, reluctantly letting go of Caleb and climbing out the bed. "You don't have to do that, Kels." Caleb said and Kelsey put her hand up to stop him. "You focus on Chase and getting the job done. We'll handle everything else." She said, walking to the bedroom door and turning before she walked out the room. "You better know what you're doing, Caleb." Kelsey said, seeing Caleb nod and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Afterwards, Kelsey walked back to her room and saw both Brooke and Sarah sitting up on her bed. "Where'd you go?" Sarah asked and Kelsey sighed. "You guys aren't gonna like what I'm about to say." She said, sitting on her bed in between the two of them. "And you can't get mad about it either, promise?" she asked and Sarah and Brooke nodded. "What is this about?" Sarah asked and Brooke looked at her friend knowingly. "The Chase thing?" She asked, watching as Kelsey nodded. "What about it?" Sarah asked. "We won't be there. Caleb wants to handle it on his own and we have to let him." Kelsey said through clenched teeth. "Laments terms being he won't let anyone help and it's killing you." Brooke said and Kelsey nodded. "What are we supposed to do while he deals with Chase?" Sarah asked and Kelsey smirked. "There's the kicker of the situation. We will be at the fall festival, eagerly waiting for Caleb to join us." She said sarcastically and Brooke rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious." Sarah said said and Kelsey nodded. "I am. And I hate this." She said messing with her hair. "Your brother is stupid." Brooke said, and Kelsey nodded. "I know this." She said, getting off the bed and heading to her closet. "So let's get going. We have to reluctantly find three dresses and we don't have a lot of time to do it." Brooke and Sarah looked at the clock, seeing that they slept the morning away and that it was already 2:30 in the afternoon. "I usually like shopping. But not when there's something I'd rather be doing." Sarah said and Kelsey and Brooke nodded in agreement. "Me too, Sarah. But we don't really have a choice, so let's go." Brooke said, pushing Sarah into Kelsey's closet.

* * *

After a few hours of shopping and another few hours getting ready, they all met in the living room of the Danver's Manor. "You girls look beautiful." Evelyn said as the girls sat on the couch in their dresses for the dance to wait for the guys. A round of 'thank you's' were murmured to her as Caleb, Reid, and Tyler walked into the room. "You guys ready?" Tyler asked and the girls didn't say anything, they just got up and headed into the hallway to get their jackets and wraps. "Damn they're pissed." Reid said as the three of them followed behind them. "I'm not exactly happy about this either." Tyler said and Caleb sighed. "Me neither, but we gotta let Caleb do his thing. And despite how bad we might wanna be a part of it, we gotta respect him wanting to do this by himself." Reid said and Caleb looked at Reid shocked. "I never thought I'd hear you say anything about respecting me Reid." He said and Reid chuckled. "Don't expect it very often. I'm thinking once every few years." He said and Caleb laughed. "I'll take what I can get."

Once they were all outside, Tyler, Reid, Kelsey, and Brooke sat in Tyler's car to give Sarah and Caleb a few minutes of privacy. "What the hell were you thinking going along with this?" Kelsey asked, hitting both Reid and Tyler with her purse as she spoke. "It made no sense not to, Kels." Tyler said, trying to grab Kelsey's bag so she couldn't hit him. "I swear, if anything happens to him and it's because we weren't there…" She started, looking in between the two boys. "Kels, calm down." Reid said, putting his arm around her. "You're not giving Caleb enough credit. He's gonna be fine." He said, and Kelsey rested her head on his shoulder. "Reid's right. He wouldn't get a girlfriend just to die and leave her alone to blame herself and wonder 'What if'." Brooke said, making Kelsey, Reid and Tyler laugh. "He'll be at the dance with us before you know it." She said as Sarah opened the door and got in the car. "I'll see you guys later." Caleb said, peaking into the car and they all nodded and headed off to the dance, leaving Caleb to deal with Chase.

* * *

**This actually would have been up earlier, about 3 hrs earlier to be exact, but I fell asleep in front of my laptop while I was editing (perfect example of the weird sleeping patterns I said I had earlier)… **

**I have posted the dresses the girls are wearing on my polyvore page also (the link is on my profile page)**

**And I'll update again after my finals, hopefully either before, around, or on Christmas, which basically means that if permitting, and I get my Christmas shopping out of the way(cause I'm an epic procrastinator) another chapter will be up sometime next week (but I have a goal to hopefully be done with this, update all my other stories, start the sequel to this, and to write at least 1 one shot before my birthday; it's in January, that's why I said this)**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated and looked forward too**

**And I hope that you guys are having a good holiday season...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy New Years!**

**Sorry I took so long with this update, but the site was acting screwy and I've been distracted (by my new x-box 360 that I got for Christmas)…. But here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Reid, Tyler, Brooke, Kelsey and Sarah pulled up at the school campus and walked into the dance. "I don't wanna be here." Kelsey said, putting her head on Reid's shoulder and pouted. "Me neither baby but let's just make the best of it." He said, draping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead. "You guys are so painfully cute. It's nauseating. Please don't be like this all the time." Brooke said as she and Sarah each took one of Tyler's arms. "I've never seen you like this before Reid. It's kinda creepy." Tyler said and Reid laughed. "I think it's sweet. It shows that he cares." Sarah said, smiling at Reid and Kelsey as they all found a spot against a wall and stood there. "Tyler, do me a favor and ask Brooke out soon so she can stop being annoying." Kelsey said, seeing a faint shade of red creep on Tyler's face. "Kelsey!" Brooke exclaimed, and Reid laughed. "I agree. You'll both stop being so uptight once you get the sticks out your asses and hookup." He said, pulling Kelsey in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist, and leaning his head in the crook if her neck. "So what do we do now?" Brooke asked and Kelsey sighed. "We have fun!" She exclaimed sarcastically and Sarah laughed. "Anyone up for dancing?" Sarah asked, grabbing Kelsey and Brooke's hands and pulling them on dance floor with her before they had a chance to object. "Call Caleb." Reid said, and Tyler started taking his phone out his jacket pocket and dialed Caleb's number.

After a few rings Caleb answered the phone and Reid and Tyler moved over to a secluded area in the room so they could still keep an eye on Brooke, Sarah and Kelsey. "Anything happen yet?" Tyler asked and Caleb said no. "I'm in my car on my way to the barn now." He said as Reid quickly glanced at the girls and then refocused on the conversation. "No sign of Chase?" He asked but before Caleb could answer them, Reid and Tyler heard Caleb's car come to an abrupt stop. "What's going on, Caleb?" Tyler asked, still hearing the squeaking tires from Caleb's end. "Caleb!" Reid called out into the phone as they started hearing Caleb's breathing quicken. "I'm fine. It's starting." Caleb said before a huge crash happened and the line went dead. "That doesn't sound good." Tyler said, putting his phone away. "No shit, baby boy." Reid said watching as Kelsey walked over to them with Sarah and Brooke trailing behind her. "What just happened?" she asked and Tyler looked at her strangely. "What are you talking about?" he asked and Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb. Something just happened with Caleb. What is it?" she asked, and Reid laughed. "How'd you know?" he asked and Kelsey started messing with one of the stray hairs that fell out of the clip that was holding her hair up. "I felt it. Didn't you?" She asked and the two boys shook their heads. "It's probably some freaky sibling thing." Tyler said and Kelsey nodded.

"I'm leaving." She said and Reid quickly grabbed her hand so she couldn't move. "You know I can't let you, Baby Girl." He said and Kelsey flashed her eyes, turning her usually blue eyes pitch black. "You really think I care if you can or not? And besides, I didn't ask for your permission, Garwin. Now let me go." She said and Reid flashed his eyes so they matched his girlfriends'. "You don't wanna go there Kelsey. Just calm down and let Caleb handle it like he said he would." He said as Tyler looked around the room to make sure that they hadn't drawn any attention to themselves and Brooke put her hand on Kelsey's shoulder. "Listen to Reid, Kels. Calm down and let Cay handle it. Have a little faith in your brother." She said and felt Kelsey slightly relax. "I wanna help him so bad." She said and Reid pulled her into his arms, both their eyes' turning back to their regular colors. "We all do, Kels. But he wants to do this on his own and we have to respect it and let him." He said, kissing Kelsey's cheek. "I liked it better when you went against everything Caleb said." She said, pulling away from him with a light chuckle and looking at her friends. "Where'd Sarah go?" She asked, noticing that she wasn't there. "I didn't see her go anywhere." Tyler said and Brooke pulled the first person she spotted off the dance floor. "Have you seen Sarah?" She asked and the person shook their head and went about their business. "Check the bathroom." Reid said to Brooke and she nodded and started making her way through the crowd. "I'm going with her. I don't want anything happening to her too." Kelsey said, quickly moving to catch up to her best friend.

* * *

"This isnt good, Ty." Reid said, rubbing the back of his neck. "How'd he get to her if she was right here?" Tyler asked and Reid just shrugged. "Maybe he's stronger than we thought he was." He said and Tyler nodded. "Still think Caleb can handle it?" Tyler asked and Reid looked to make sure Kelsey and Brooke weren't coming back yet. "Not really. But don't let the girls know that. Especially Kels." He said and Tyler nodded, just as both girls came back and joined them. "She's not in there." Brooke said and Kelsey started rubbing her temples. "How did we lose a person who was standing right next to us?" She exclaimed and Reid wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't know. But there's not really anything we can do about it." He said and Kelsey hit his shoulder. "How Can You Say That?" She asked. "Think about it Kels. Most likely, Chase probably took her because he knows how important she is to Caleb. He's probably using it as extra leverage to make sure that Caleb wills him his powers when he ascends." Tyler said and Brooke nodded. "So…" She said, looking around at her three friends. "Dance with me." Tyler said reaching for Brooke's hand as the song playing in the dance started to change. She took it and headed towards the dance floor, followed by a reluctant Kelsey and Reid close behind.

"I know I should be trying to have a good time but I can't Reid. Not when my brother is in trouble." Kelsey said, wrapping her arms around Reid's neck. "I wish I could just push it all aside and just enjoy being here with you…" She said and Reid cut her off. "You need a distraction and I'm perfectly capable of doing that." He said with a smirk before leaning down to kiss Kelsey as they swayed with the music. "I could've taken you out if I wanted to, just so you know." Kelsey said speaking before Reid had the chance to kiss her. "Let's not go there, Kels." He said, smiling to himself and she raised an eyebrow and smirked. "No, lets. You think you'd win if we fought, don't you?" Kelsey asked and Reid looked away from her. "Can we not have this conversation now, Kels?" He said and Kelsey shook her head. "Now we have to fight just so you can see how easily I can whip your ass." She said with a smile on her face and Reid laughed. "Baby, I'm not gonna fight you." He said and Kelsey stopped dancing and put her hands on her hips. "I never thought I'd see the day that Reid Garwin became a pussy." She said and Reid's eyes' grew big. "I'm not a pussy. I just don't wanna hurt my girl thats all." He said, reaching for Kelsey. "Are you sure it's me you don't want getting hurt and not your pride?" Kelsey baited, knowing he'd agree if she pushed the right buttons. "You really wanna fight?" Reid asked, and Kelsey nodded as she wrapped her arms back around his neck. "What do I get when I win?" He asked and Kelsey chuckled. "_If_ you win, I'll perform a special cheer for you." She said and Reid's eyes grew wide like a child's in a candy store. "In your cheerleading uniform?" He asked and Kelsey nodded. "If that's what you want." She said, still not understanding Reid's amusement with her uniform. "And you get what if you win?" He asked and Kelsey shrugged. "I don't know what I want _when_ I win. But I'll let you know." She said smiling as Reid shook his head and leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

"I'm glad they're together." Brooke said as she and Tyler glanced over at their two friends who were in the middle of a "moment". "I just wish they weren't so PDA prone." She said and Tyler chuckled. "True. Every time he's around Kels, he needs to touch her somehow." He said and Brooke laughed. "I can deal with that." She said, looking and seeing the smile on Kelsey's face. "I can even deal with their PDA _sometimes_. I'm just happy that they're happy." Brooke said and Tyler nodded in agreement. "What do you thinks gonna happen when Pogue implants himself in their relationship?" He asked and Brooke shrugged. "I have no idea. But I'll be damned if I let him break her heart again." She said and Tyler nodded. "Kelsey's lucky to have you as her friend." He said and Brooke nodded. "And Reid's lucky to have you. Not many people would put up with half the shit that Reid does or says and stay his friend. But you do it without hesitation." She said and Tyler chuckled. "Everyone has their good qualities and their bad ones too. I just tend to see Reid's good ones more often than other people." He said and Brooke nodded. "Yeah, I don't see it unless Kelsey's around. But if you say so, I believe you." She said and Tyler nodded. "So about what they said earlier…" He said and Brooke tilted her head to the side. "About what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and Tyler chuckled. "About us going out." He said and Brooke nodded knowingly. "What about it?" She asked. "You want to?" He asked and before Brooke got the chance to answer, she looked back over at Reid and Kelsey and saw Kelsey's mother standing there. "Why is Evelyn here?" She said to no one in particular as she started walking over to them with Tyler closely behind.

"What's going on?" She asked Kelsey, who was heavy in thought. "I figured out a way to help Caleb without actually physically going and being a part of the fight." Evelyn said and Tyler smiled. "That's a good thing right? I mean we haven't been able to come up with anything and now we can do something." He said and Brooke nodded. "What wrong Kels? I mean, isn't this what you wanted?" She asked, seeing the blank expression on her friend's face. "Aunt Ev didn't explain it all out." Reid said and Kelsey lifted her head to look at her friends. "She wants to sacrifice my father." Kelsey said, her voice a heavy mix of anger and pain. "She wants him to will Caleb his powers so he and Chase will be on the same playing field." Brooke put her arm around Kelsey's shoulder and leaned her head on top of Kelsey's. "That's why I came here. You all know how stubborn William is. He won't do anything for anyone else except…" Evelyn said and Brooke cut her off. "His children. Or their friends." She said, recalling the kind gestures he had done for her while she was growing up. "Exactly. Which is why I need help." Evelyn said and Kelsey chuckled. "You want me to convince Daddy to do it, don't you?" She asked and Evelyn nodded. "I can't exactly do it on my own." She said and Kelsey shook her head. "How can you ask me to do that?" She exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down so the other people around them couldn't hear them. "I only would if it was necessary." Evelyn replied and Kelsey laughed. "It's necessary to ask my father to kill himself to save my brother?" She asked and Evelyn nodded. "I never said that this was the ideal situation. But it's better than losing both of them." She said, and Kelsey put her head down. "There's no other way?" Brooke asked, knowing they were in a no win situation. "If there is, I'm open to suggestions." Evelyn said, waiting for one of them to speak up. "There is no other way. So let's just go." Kelsey said, turning to the door. "Go…" Reid said and Kelsey put her hand up to stop him. "Please don't make me say it." She said and Reid nodded. "Can we hurry up and go before I lose my nerve?" She asked and they all headed outside the school to Tyler's car.

**So that was… interesting…. It took a different turn that I wanted, but I like how the ending is looking in my head… I'm sad that this is ending soon! Maybe another chapter or two, but then I'll hopefully set things up for the sequel…**

**Speaking of, if you've read the one shot that I posted here on Christmas(it's gone now, But I might repost it), You'd know that I'm toying around with the idea of having Caleb and Brooke get together in the sequel…. I started toying around with having Tyler with Brooke before I wrote that, so now I'm confused…. Which pairing do you guys prefer? Personally, I could go either way, and I don't really want another triangle either… **

**Review and let me know!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I have no excuse, but I did make the chapter long. So, does that mean I'm forgiven? **

**I forget about this sometimes, because it goes without saying, but I own nothing but my OCs…..**

Chapter 19

Tyler stopped his car when they got to the estate and Kelsey got out the car. "If we're gonna do this, we gotta do it fast." Evelyn said as she got out the car and Brooke sighed. "Rush? How can you rush to do something like this?" She asked and Kelsey stopped her before she started to rant. "She's right, Brooke. Caleb won't last much longer." She said as she looked at the old house. "You okay with this, Kels?" Tyler asked as he and Reid walked to the other side of the car. "No. But it has to be done." She said fiddling with the clutch in her hands. "Kelsey, we have to go." Evelyn said and started walking to the house. "Do you want…?" Reid started but Kelsey started shaking her head before he got the chance to finish. "Stay here please." She said and started walking to meet up with her mother.

* * *

"This is unbelievable." Brooke said, sitting in the back of the car but facing Reid and Tyler. "She's gonna need you more than before, you know that Brooke?" Reid asked and she nodded. "She'll need you too, Mr. Kelsey's Boyfriend." She said and Reid chuckled. "It's still weird to think that Reid is someone's boyfriend." Tyler said and Brooke shook her head. "Anyone can change, Ty. Even former Man Whores like Reid." She said and Reid agreed. "Thank you Brooke, minus the Man Whore part." He said and Tyler took out his phone. "And you're calling…?" Brooke asked as Tyler went through his address book. "Pogue." He said, walking away from them to make the call.

"Does he need to be involved at this moment?" Brooke asked, leaning on the headrest and Reid chuckled. "Even at the worst times when that shouldn't matter, you still find a way to express your dislike for Pogue." He said and Brooke shook her head. "As an objective person, I have no problems or issues with the guy. Pogue has always been nice to me and I consider him a good friend." She said and Reid raised an eyebrow. "But…" He said and Brooke chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I don't like what he did to Kels. He played with her for years and that's not cool. And because she's my BEST friend, all of that crap I just said goes out the window." She said and Reid nodded. "Understandable. But what happened between Kels and Pogue doesn't even compare to what she's about to go through." He said, leaning on the car. "She's gonna need all of us."

* * *

"Tyler." A raspy voiced Pogue said into the phone, evident that he was sleeping. "Is everything okay? Did something happen to Caleb?" He asked and Tyler sighed. "We don't know anything for sure. But there's something that Aunt Evelyn thought of that might work that were trying now." He said. "What are you guys doing?" Pogue asked. "More like what Kels is doing." Tyler started. "Aunt Evelyn and Kelsey are convincing Uncle William to will Caleb his powers." He finished and Pogue didn't know what to say. "Wow. How's Kelsey doing?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. "Not so good. I just wanted to give you a heads up on what's going on. I have to get back now, but someone will call you when something else happens." Tyler said and he heard Pogue wince in pain. "Thanks for keeping me in the loop Ty." Pogue said and Tyler hung up and walked back over to his car.

"What'd he say?" Brooke asked once Tyler was standing with her and Reid. "Nothing really, he's just glad to still be included." Tyler said and both Brooke and Reid nodded. "How do you think Kels is holding up?" Reid asked as he looked over at Brooke. "I don't know. This is something none of us expected to have to happen." Brooke said and Tyler nodded. "All we can do now is wait here until they come back out." He said and Brooke stood up from the car and started walking towards the house. "Brooke, Kelsey wanted…" Tyler said and Reid started walking to meet up with her. "I don't care what she wanted. I know what she needs. And she needs us with her." Brooke said as she and Reid turned to face Tyler. "Now are you coming or staying?"

* * *

Evelyn and Kelsey walked up the stairs to the attic and were greeted by Gorman by the door. "Mrs. Danvers. Kelsey." He said, surprised to see the two of them standing there. "Hello Gorman." Evelyn said and Kelsey just waved, unable to find her voice. "Where's William?" Evelyn asked and Gorman pointed towards the fireplace. "You ready Kelsey?" She asked her daughter before they both walked into the room. Kelsey stopped walking before she reached her father, suddenly nervous and unsure that she should be doing what she was about to do. But Evelyn kept going, bringing one of the nearby chairs to his side. "William." She said, getting his attention and seeing the shock appear in his eyes. "It's been too long since I last came to see you." She said and William slowly reached for her hand. "Someone else is here to see you as well." Evelyn said looking at her daughter. By this time, Kelsey already had tears streaming down her face and was ready to turn around and not go through this. And that's exactly what she would've done if she hadn't felt a drastic change in Caleb's powers. 'Nut up Kelsey. Caleb needs you to do this.' She told herself and wiped her cheeks before bringing another chair to the other side of her father.

"Hi Daddy." She said and William's eyes lit up. "Kelsey…" He managed to say and Kelsey felt her heart drop in her chest. "I've missed you too." She said, feeling more tears fall from her eyes. "We actually came here because of Caleb." Evelyn said and Kelsey sent her mother an icy glare. "We just got here mother." Kelsey said, upset that her mother was trying to rush and Evelyn nodded. "I know sweetheart. But we don't have the time on our side. Your brother already ascended and nothing in his situation has changed, has it?" Evelyn asked and Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Caleb is in the middle of fighting for his life right now and he needs you to help him." Evelyn said to her husband and William looked over at Kelsey. "To make a long story short, the fifth line of the covenant didn't die out and there's now there's another one of us who's older than Caleb which means that he ascended months ago trying to kill Caleb and take his powers." Kelsey said avoiding her father's eyes. "His father willed him his powers before he died, and Caleb's not strong enough to deal with it on his own like he wants to." She said and Evelyn nodded her head in agreement. William turned to Evelyn and slowly lifted her hand to kiss it. "Our… Son…" He whispered and Evelyn felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes as well. "Our son needs you to help him the only way you can. Will him your powers William." She said and William's eyes grew wide. "Daddy, I wouldn't let her ask you this if the situation wasn't extremely dire. Caleb could die at any second and I know that's the last thing that you want." Kelsey said, visibly upset and uncomfortable with what she was doing. "Please daddy. Help us save Caleb." She said and her father nodded his head and slowly wiped the tears from her face. "I… Love… You… Princess…" he said and Kelsey gave him a sob filled smile. "I love you too, daddy." She whispered, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. William then started looking at the fire in front of him and began to focus. "I… Will… You… My… Powers…" He said and his eyes went dead. Kelsey covered her mouth and slid out the chair and onto the floor and broke into uncontrollable sobs and Evelyn sat back in her chair and silently cried to herself.

"Kels…" Brooke said walking into the room with Reid and Tyler and quickly wrapping her arms around her best friend, silently rocking her so she'd calm down. "Are you okay, Aunt Evelyn?" Tyler asked and Evelyn nodded, getting up from the chair and wiping her face. "I think we should go now." Reid said walking over to Kelsey and Brooke. "I don't think she'll move on her own Reid." Brooke said and he nodded and helped her stand up. "I'll carry her." He said, picking up his girlfriend bridal style and heading towards the door.

When they all got downstairs to the car, Tyler's phone started to ring. "Caleb?" Tyler said and everyone looked at him. "Hold on I'm gonna put you on speaker." he said and pressed the button so everyone could hear. "It's over. Chase is gone." Caleb said and Evelyn let out a sigh of relief. "And Sarah?" Brooke asked. "She's fine. She's right here." Caleb said and they all nodded. "What did you guys do?" He asked and Reid sighed. "Long story." He said, gently making small circles on Kelsey's shoulder, who had just fell asleep from crying soo much. "We'll meet up at home and share stories." Evelyn said and Caleb sounded confused on his end. "Mother? You're with everyone?" He asked and she said yes. "We'll see you at home." She said and Tyler hung up the phone.

* * *

Caleb and Tyler's cars both pulled up to the Danver's Estate and they all got out of their respective cars. "Caleb I'm so happy you're alright." Evelyn said, hugging her son as he chuckled. "I'm okay mother." He said and looked over at Kelsey who was leaning on Reid's chest. "You okay Kels?" Caleb asked, letting go of his mother and walking over to his sister. "Not really. But I'm glad you're okay Cay." She said, rasp heavy in her throat. "Let's go inside and talk." Evelyn said, ushering for everyone to come inside.

"So how'd the fight go?" Tyler asked once they were in the living room. "At first, it was bad. That's when I saw that he somehow got to Sarah." Caleb said and Brooke nodded. "She was right next to us and then she was gone." Brooke said and Sarah nodded. "She's right. I mean, I don't know how it happened either." She said and Caleb nodded. "Then after I ascended, things got a little better. But then it got bad again." Caleb said and Evelyn nodded. "Then…" He said and Kelsey interrupted. "Then daddy willed you his powers and you beat Chase." She said rubbing her eyes. "Dad willed me his powers?" Caleb asked and Kelsey, Brooke, Tyler and Reid nodded their heads. "I don't believe it." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "How'd you kill Chase?" Reid asked. "I hit him into the barn and the barn exploded." Caleb said and Reid nodded. "Nice job, Golden Boy." Reid said and Caleb lightly chuckled. "So what now?" Brooke asked and Evelyn stood up. "We all rest. It's been a crazy night." She said and they all stood up and walked into the foyer.

* * *

"Are you guys staying here?" Caleb asked, putting his arm around Sarah. "Think we should?" Brooke asked, looking around at them. "Yes you should but you don't have to stay together. We have plenty of room for everyone to stay comfortably." Evelyn said peeking into the foyer and they nodded. "Kelsey, you've barely said anything since we've been back." Tyler said and she nodded. "I know." She said, taking her hair out of the bun she had it in for the dance. "I'll be across the hall, Kels." Brooke said kissing Kelsey's cheek and then walking into the room she stays in when she spends the night. "You can stay in the room next to Caleb's Sarah. He probably want's you close to him." Kelsey said and Caleb chuckled. "Thanks Kelsey." Sarah said, hugging Kelsey and her and Caleb walked down the hall. "Night guys." Tyler said walking to his room and Reid looked at Kelsey.

"I'll see you in the morning, baby girl." He said and Kelsey shook her head. "I want you to stay with me." She said taking his hand and walking into her room. "Kelsey, we shouldn't…" He said and Kelsey chuckled. "We're not having sex. I just don't want to be by myself." She said and he nodded. "But if I did wanna have sex, you'd say no?" She asked and Reid nodded his head yes. Kelsey then unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, standing in front of Reid in her underwear. "Still saying no?" She asked and Reid stared at her for a few minutes without saying anything until he finally shook his head after he regained his composure. "I don't even know who you are anymore." Kelsey said and Reid laughed. "Trust me baby, there's nothing I would want to do more than that. But now's not the time. Especially after everything that just went down." He said. "Especially with you not in the right mind frame." Kelsey nodded and walked into her bathroom and got her pajamas and came out a few minutes later fully dressed. "Can we at least cuddle?" Kelsey asked, getting on her bed. "I think we can do that." Reid said, taking off his shirt, pants, and shoes and getting on the bed next to her. "You wanna talk about it?" Reid asked as they got under the blankets and Kelsey laid on his chest. "I don't wanna do anything. I don't wanna talk about it. Or think about it. I just wanna be right here with you." She said and Reid kissed her forehead and began stroking her hair as Kelsey fell asleep before drifting into his own slumber.

* * *

That night, Kelsey dreamed that she was standing in front of what was left of the old Putnam barn, after Caleb and Chase's fight and the fire was put out. Then she began walking towards the barn and as she got closer to it, she began seeing the silhouette of a person. Kelsey started walking faster, the person in front of her became clearer in her view. His clothes were singed from the fire and there was blood and cuts and bruises everywhere. And when Kelsey got close enough to see his face, she saw the same smile that she grew to hate since the day she met him. "Caleb killed you." She said, backing away from the barn. "You can't hurt anyone anymore, Chase." Kelsey said before turning around, only to be face to face with him. "Guess again, Kelsey." He said and Kelsey jolted awake, waking up Reid in the process.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up and seeing the panic on Kelsey's face. "It was just a bad dream." She said, running her fingers through her hair and turning to face Reid. "You sure?" He asked and Kelsey nodded her head and lightly kissed his lips. "Let's go back to sleep." She said, convincing not only Reid, but herself that it was just a dream. Kelsey then laid back down and Reid wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Nothing and no one is gonna get to you with me here, okay?" He said softly into her ear and Kelsey leaned into his embrace more and sighing contently. "Thank you for being here." She said, closing her eyes and drifting back into her slumber. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Reid said before falling back asleep himself.

* * *

**I like when Reid and Kelsey are happy… That stuff comes easily when I write….**

**I'm probably gonna have one more chapter in this before the epilogue**

**And just a fair warning, ******SPOILER ALERT******, expect a little bit of Pogue & Kelsey bonding if nothing else (they **_**are**_** friends and Kelsey **_**is**_** going through a tough time)… Also Caleb and Kelsey are gonna argue… Again… but not because of Reid this time…**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if there's anything you might want to happen in these last two chapters and I'll try and include them…**

**PLZ PLZ PLZ Review! **

**I might not update if you don't… ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yayy, I finally finished writing Chapter 20! Took me long enough right!

* * *

**

While everyone was sleeping, Caleb slowly opened the door to his sister's room and silently crept inside, surprising himself to see Reid lying next to her. "Reid." Caleb whispered, trying not to wake Kelsey up. Reid turned and looked up and saw Caleb standing over him and slowly got out the bed and followed him into the hallway.

"Why are you in Kelsey's bed?" Caleb asked as Reid rubbed his eyes and stretched. "She asked me to stay with her." He said and Caleb's eyes got wide. "Not like that man. Kelsey didn't wanna be by herself so she asked me to stay with her and cuddle." Reid said and Caleb sighed. "Cuddle?" He asked laughing at his friend and Reid nodded and joined him. "Yes Caleb. Don't act like you've never done it." He said and Caleb nodded. "I know I have. I just never thought I'd see the day you did. Or at least admitting to it." He said and Reid chuckled to himself. "Me neither. But Kels is special." He said, looking at Caleb. "I think I feel a moment coming on." Reid said and Caleb laughed. "Don't ruin it, Reid." He said and Reid nodded. "The moment?" He asked and Caleb shook his head. "Or things with Kelsey." He said and Kelsey's door opened. "So you're okay with me and Reid being together?" Kelsey asked, leaning in her doorway and Caleb shook his head. "I'm not gonna ask if you two wanna double date with me and Sarah anytime soon, but I'm gonna try to stop trying to convince you to break up with him." Caleb said to his sister and she nodded. "Now was that so hard?" Kelsey asked and Caleb lightly chuckled. "Before I answer that, tell me what happened with you and Pogue." He said and Kelsey sighed. "Now?" She asked, stretching and rubbing her eyes and Caleb nodded. "Is it gonna change anything?" Kelsey asked, putting her hand on her hip and Caleb shrugged his shoulders. "I won't know until you tell me." He said and Kelsey chuckled. "Even when I feel like shit you still find a way to agitate me." She said and Caleb nodded his head, realizing that this wasn't the right time to have this talk. "Kels…" he started but Kelsey put up her hand to stop him. "I'll talk. Better to get it over with now." She said and folded her arms across her chest.

"I can't speak for Pogue because he never actually told me how he felt about me but I was in love with him." Kelsey said and Reid cringed when he heard her say that. "But he never did anything about it or showed me that he wanted to be with me." Kelsey said and Caleb slowly nodded. "Why not?" He asked and Kelsey chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? He didn't wanna screw up his friendship with you by going after your little sister." She said and leaned on her door post. "What do I have to do wi…" Caleb started but when both Kelsey and Reid raised their eyebrows at him he stopped himself and nodded his head in realization. "You're scary when it comes to me, big brother." Kelsey said and a smirk appeared on Caleb's face. "I know I am. You don't make it any easier." He said and Kelsey nodded. "I'm not supposed to. But it's okay. I don't need to be with someone afraid to fight for me." She said looking over at Reid and smiling. "Evidently, he wants to fight for you now." Caleb said and the smile on Kelsey's face fell and she looked back over towards her brother. "Nice way to kill the mood Cay." Kelsey said and Reid chuckled. "I'm going back to bed." Caleb said and Reid walked back over to Kelsey's room. "Remember what I said Reid." Caleb said walking back to his room and Reid nodded.

"What did he say?" Kelsey asked after they were back in her room. "He told me not to screw this up." Reid said, wrapping his arms around Kelsey's waist. "And I don't intend on doing that on purpose." Reid said and Kelsey kissed him. "Good to know." She said after ending the kiss and putting her head on his chest. "So about this Pogue thing." He said and Kelsey shrugged. "Not now okay?" She asked and Reid kissed her head. "Okay." He said, resting his chin on top of her head. "Can we go back to sleep?" Kelsey asked and Reid nodded his head and they went back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Kelsey and Reid walked downstairs and met up with everyone in the kitchen. "How'd you sleep Kels?" Brooke asked, pouring Kelsey a cup of coffee. "Fine." Kelsey responded, sitting on a stool at the island in the kitchen and sipped the coffee that was put in front of her. Caleb looked over at Reid and raised an eyebrow. "How'd she sleep Reid?" He asked looking over to him as Reid sipped his orange juice. "Not good." He said, intriguing everyone else. "She tossed and turned most of the night." He said and Kelsey rolled her eyes. "She's also sitting right here and doesn't wanna talk about it." She said and Brooke lightly chuckled. "Sorry Kels. We're all just concerned." She said and Kelsey nodded. "What are we gonna do today?" Sarah asked and everyone shrugged their shoulders. "Nickys?" Tyler asked and mostly everyone nodded their heads. "So then Nickys it is then?" Caleb said and everyone but Kelsey agreed. "Kelsey?" He asked, glancing at his sister and seeing the blank expression on her face. Hearing her name pulled Kelsey out of her thoughts and she nodded at her brother. "Yeah, Nicky's sounds good." She said, taking another sip from her coffee. "Let's go early and then we can go see a movie or something." Brooke suggested and everyone nodded their heads yes. "So we meet here around 5ish?" Sarah asked and they all agreed. "I think I'll meet you guys there." Kelsey said, getting out of her chair and walking towards the staircase with her coffee in hand. "Where are you going?" Caleb asked. "Out." Kelsey replied not turning around. "You want company?" Brooke offered and Kelsey shook her head as she got to the stairs. "Nope."

After Kelsey got ready, she headed down the stairs and was met at the bottom of the staircase by her mother. "How are you feeling today sweetheart?" Evelyn asked and Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Just peachy mother." She spewed sarcastically and reached for her jacket. "You know I'm here if you want to talk about…" Evelyn said but Kelsey cut her off. "You're the last person I want to talk to about this." She said before grabbing her keys and heading out the door. She quickly got into her car and let out a huge exhale and closed her eyes before taking a few more deep breaths. When she opened them, she started her car and headed to the first place that popped into her head that wasn't her house.

* * *

Pogue was lying in his hospital room being examined by a few nurses when there was a soft knock at the door. "Hey. Is this a bad time?" Kelsey asked after she opened the door and slightly entered. "Nope, we were just leaving. Mr. Parry is making uncanny progress in his recovery." The doctor said and Kelsey chuckled. "I bet he is." She said and Pogue chuckled and the doctor left the room. "I went and saw Kate. She's being released tomorrow." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I know, she came and told me." Pogue said and Kelsey nodded. "You guys spoke?" Kelsey asked and Pogue nodded. "I broke up with her." He said and Kelsey nodded her head in realization. "That explains why she didn't wanna talk to me." She said and Pogue chuckled. "Yeah, she didn't exactly take it well." He said and Kelsey started fidgeting with her hair. "Sorry." She said and Pogue looked at her questioningly. "For…" He started and Kelsey let out a heavy sigh. "For making you do that. I mean if I hadn't pushed you so much…" She said but Pogue cut her off. "I should have done it a long time ago. You just helped me see that." He said and Kelsey got off the bed. "Before this gets all awkward and you start saying how you love me and want to be with me and everything, can you just be my friend for a little bit? Cause I feel like I'm drowning here, Pogue and I can't find my way out." She said, he voice cracking and tears falling from her eyes. Pogue pulled Kelsey onto the bed next to him and held her as she cried on his chest.

"No matter how any of this stuff with you, me, and Reid plays out, I'll always be here for you, Kels. That's not gonna change no matter who you decide to be with or the stupid things me and Reid try to do to sway that decision." Pogue said, rocking her gently and hearing Kelsey lightly laugh in his arms. "Who told you about my dad?" Kelsey asked, lifting her head up to look at him. "Tyler called me last night." Pogue said and Kelsey nodded. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this, Pogue. I came home to be here when my dad died, not to be the one to kill him." She said and Pogue wiped the tears from her eyes. "You didn't kill Uncle William, Kels." he said and Kelsey shook her head. "Yes I did. I let my mother talk me into going along with her stupid plan and now he's dead. I don't know why I listened to her." she said and Pogue starting stroking her hair. "Because she's your mom Kels. No matter how hard you wish she wasn't." he said and Kelsey chuckled. "I don't feel like that anymore cause if she was gone too, I'd be…" she started and leaned back into Pogue's arms. "I'm not gonna go there." she finished and Pogue nodded in agreement. "You're tired." he said and Kelsey slowly nodded. "I need a nap." she said groggily. "Do you want me to call Caleb or Brooke to come get you?" He asked and Kelsey shook her head and laid down on the bed next to him. "They don't know where I am. I'm supposed to meet them later at Nicky's." She said and Pogue nodded. "Do you mind if I stay with you?" She asked and Pogue shook his head and handed her a pillow. "Haven't been sleeping much?" He asked and Kelsey shook her head. "Too many unwanted dreams to sleep." "Dreams about your dad?" he asked and Kelsey shook her head as she got comfortable. "Not just daddy… Chase…" She said before drifting into a much needed sleep. Pogue reached behind Kelsey and got her phone out of her purse and pressed her speed dial.

"Kels?" Reid asked, picking up his cellphone once he saw his girlfriend's number on the caller ID. "No it's Pogue." Pogue said and Reid sighed. "She went to go see you?" He asked and Pogue lightly laughed. "Not important. Can you guys come get her? Kels kinda fell asleep." He said and he heard people talking in the background. "We're on our way." Reid said before hanging up.

* * *

A little bit later, Brooke, Tyler, Reid, Sarah, and Caleb walked into the hospital room and Pogue put his fingers to his lip. "She looked like she hadn't slept in days." Pogue said and Brooke nodded. "She probably didn't. If I we're Kels, I don't think I'd be able to sleep either." She said and Reid lightly nudged her. "What's going on?" Kelsey asked, groggy and stretching. "We're taking you home, Baby Girl. So you can sleep in your own bed." Reid said and Kelsey shook her head. "I don't wanna go there." She said, pushing Reid away and Brooke laughed. "Well then where do you wanna go?" She asked and Kelsey sighed. "Nicky's. Aren't we going to Nicky's?" She asked as Reid picked her up and Reid laughed. "No you're too out of it for Nicky's tonight, Baby Girl." He said and Kelsey laid her head on his shoulder. "Are you gonna stay with me? I don't wanna be by myself." She asked and Reid nodded. "As long as you want me to." He said and Kelsey sighed contently and waved at everyone as Reid carried her out the room.

"Looks like out night out at Nicky's isn't happening." Sarah said and Brooke sighed. "It's for the best. I mean none of us are really in a 'let's have fun' kinda mood, are we?" She said and everyone else nodded. "Do you know when you're getting released?" Caleb asked and Pogue shrugged. "A few days maybe. Why?" He asked and Caleb rubbed the back of his neck. "The funeral. My mother wants to do it as soon as possible." He said and Pogue nodded. "If I have it my way, I'll be there. Doctors might have a different opinion." He said and Caleb nodded. "How are you dealing with all this Caleb?" He asked and Caleb sighed. "I'm dealing. Right now, I just need to make sure my mom and Kels don't fall apart."

* * *

**So, I'm almost done with this story…**

**One more chapter that I've already started but not done with, so don't expect it soon**

**My next update will be whenever I finish it… And I'll finish it whenever I have free time and inspiration…**

**In the meantime, Review... Plz? **


	21. Chapter 21

**I couldn't sleep about an hour and a half ago (it's 5:38 AM now) so I decided to write for a while instead of finishing the second "The Hunger Games" book, ****Catching Fire**** (which is an awesome series so far in my opinion BTW)… It's been a while since I posted a chapter and I didn't edit this chapter, so I hope it's good and has little to no mistakes…..**

**I know I've been saying for a while now that this was gonna be the Epilogue, but… It's not… It's just a regular chapter and you'll probably get another one before an Epilogue cuz I found more story to develop before I move on…**

**So here's Chapt 21**

* * *

A few days later, Kelsey stood in the graveyard and watched from a distance as her father's body was lowered into the ground. The service was small, no one outside of the families of the covenant and Brooke were there. Evelyn was able to spin the story that the media heard since William Danver's was already reported as dead, so she said that her father was the one who died. Tyler and Reid both alternated their time at the house with Kelsey and Caleb spent a lot of time either at the hospital with Pogue or with Sarah. Caleb and Kelsey hadn't spoken much to one another or seen much of each other since the few nights after their father's death because they were both having conflicting feelings about the situation and didn't want to start a fight in their already fragile family. It wasn't the time or place for them to go off on one another, but it was an inevitable confrontation that they were both trying to avoid.

"You okay?" Reid asked, seeing that Kelsey was deep in thought. Kelsey just nodded her head, not looking up at him. "Kels…" He pushed and Kelsey snapped her head up at him. "I'm okay, Reid. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, tears falling from her eyes. "You shouldn't be okay." He said and Kelsey wiped away the tears. "Let's get back to the car. I can't be here now. Not after they..." She said as she started walking back to the Limousine they came in. "Kelsey…" She heard Reid say behind her, so she turned around but wasn't greeted to the face of her sympathetic boyfriend. She saw the face of the person who her brother supposedly killed a few nights ago. "Chase." Kelsey murmured under her breath and blinked several times to make sure that she wasn't imagining things. "You okay?" She heard from behind her, and she abruptly turned around and saw Reid. "I thought I saw…" Kelsey said, turning back to where she thought Chase was and nothing was there. "Nevermind." She said and Reid raised an eyebrow. "What's up, Kels?" He asked and Kelsey hugged him. "You know that I haven't been sleeping well lately and I'm probably a little delusional." She said and Reid kissed her forehead. "So you thought you saw something?" He asked as they started walking. "It's nothing to worry about." Kelsey tried to brush it off. "You sure?" Reid pushed and Kelsey lightly kissed him. "Positive. It was nothing." She said and Reid nodded, letting the topic go.

* * *

"You ready to go back to the house?" Evelyn asked as they all walked towards the limo. Kelsey didn't answer, just got inside and blankly stared out the window with a vacant expression on her face. As everyone else began to get in as well, Caleb stopped Reid before he got into the car. "Is she okay?" He asked and Reid shook his head. "Not even in the slightest, Caleb." He replied and began to rub the back of his neck. "She's sad, hurt, confused and could probably use her brother right now." He said, knowing that Caleb and Kelsey were purposely avoiding each other. "Thanks for letting me know." Caleb said before getting in the car himself and making Reid sigh in response.

"Where's your head at, Kels?" Brooke asked her friend once she was in the car. "I love you Brooke, but I really don't feel like talking right now." Kelsey said, crossing her legs and turning to the window. "Kelsey, shutting everyone out isn't gonna make dealing with this any better." Tyler said and Kelsey scoffed. "I know that Tyler. I just don't wanna talk right now." She said and Caleb shook his head. "Something on your mind Caleb?" Sarah asked and Kelsey looked over towards her brother. "Yeah Caleb. I don't see anyone forcing words out your mouth." Kelsey said and Brooke rolled her eyes and leaned over towards Reid. "They're gonna argue now, aren't they?" She asked and Reid sighed. "Hopefully. I'm tired of all this unspoken hostility." He said, leaning back in his seat and waiting for one of them to initiate the fight.

"What's that supposed to mean Kelsey?" Caleb asked, trying not to raise his voice or his temper. "It means that you should just say what's on your mind instead of holding it in because you think I can't handle it." Kelsey said, turning her entire body in the direction of her brother. "Which is?" He asked and Kelsey chuckled. "You blame me for dad's death." She said and everyone else looked around in shock. "Sweetheart I'm sure your brother doesn't feel that way." Evelyn said and Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Your mom's right Kels. Caleb doesn't…" Brooke started but stopped herself when she looked over at Caleb and saw him silently seething.

* * *

"I asked you not to get involved Kelsey. You promised me that you wouldn't." Caleb said, and Kelsey nodded. "And I kept that promise despite my better judgment. Ask Reid, Tyler, or Brooke." She said. "Then why did we just bury our father?" Caleb yelled, frightening Evelyn, Sarah and everyone in the limo but Kelsey at the tone in his voice. "Because you didn't make our mother make the same promise?" Kelsey yelled back in the same tone as Caleb. "_Evelyn's_ the one who came to the dance. _Evelyn's_ the one who came up with the fucking idea to convince daddy to will you his powers. And because she made sense with her pitch, I went along with it! Do I wish it happened differently: Every damn day. But can I change it: No." She said and the two siblings locked eyes. "I had it under control Kels." He said and a single tear rolled down Kelsey's eye. "You were dying, Caleb. Every time you were hurt or something bad happened to you, I felt it. I felt you drifting away from me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. If you were in my shoes, you'd…" She started but Caleb cut her off. "I wouldn't have Kels. I would have found a way…" He said and Kelsey chuckled. "You had me watched like a hawk, Caleb." She said. "The only other solution I thought of was sacrificing my own powers, and I wish I'd have done that instead." She said and Caleb shook his head. "Don't say that." He said and Kelsey leaned back in her seat. "Why not?" She said and Reid answered for him, all of them knowing the answer but not willing to speak the words. "Cause you're powers and life force are one. You would've died Baby Girl." He said and Kelsey didn't say anything. "Kelsey…" Sarah said, looking hesitantly at her friend.

"All I've done since I came back to town is cause a lot of trouble for the people I care about." Kelsey said. "If I wasn't here, none of this would've happened." She said and Caleb's expression changed from anger to confusion. "I wasn't saying anything like that, Kels." He said and Kelsey chuckled. "If I would've sacrificed _my powers_ instead of letting Evelyn convince me to get daddy to do it, he'd still be alive and Chase would still be dead. I was being selfish. Just like I was when I decided to come back from London." She said and Reid looked at her confused. "What are you saying, Kels?" He asked and she sighed. "Everything I've done since I came home has been based around me. But now I realize that I've screwed things up for all of us in doing that. So at the end of the semester, I'm going back to London. I should've never come back in the first place."

* * *

By the time Kelsey finished speaking, the limousine pulled up to the front of the Danver's mansion and she was the first one out the car, leaving everyone else sitting there in shock. She quickly rushed upstairs to her room and changed out the dress she was wearing and threw it in the back of her closet, not wanting anything to do with the outfit she wore to bury her father. She then quickly put on the first shirt, pair of jeans, and sneakers she found and quickly headed back downstairs, wanting to get out the house as quickly as possible. "Where are you going?" Tyler asked, when she got downstairs, seeing that they were all in the foyer. "I'll be back before dinner." She said, grabbing her jacket and rushing towards her car.

"By the time Kelsey got down to her car, Brooke was leaning on the drivers' side in an outfit similar to Kelsey's. "How'd…" She started but stopped herself and shook her head. "Tyler." She said and Brooke smiled and nodded her head. "You know you two really should just start dating and get it over with." Kelsey said and Brooke sighed. "We're working on it." She said and Kelsey raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" She asked and Brooke waved her off. "Not now. What I need to know is why you said that you shouldn't have come back from London." Brooke said and Kelsey shrugged and leaned on the car next to her friend. "Everything was so much easier when I was there." Kelsey said and Brooke nodded. "There weren't psychos trying to hurt me and the people I care about. My dad was still alive." She said and Brooke nodded. "Boys weren't fighting over you…" Brooke threw out there and Kelsey shook her head. "They did that in London. They just weren't as close as Reid and Pogue are." She said and Brooke laughed and agreed. "But I shouldn't have said that." Kelsey said, leaning on Brooke's shoulder. "That's not the only thing you shouldn't have said. You basically said you wanted to kill yourself." Brooke said and she nodded. "Have you noticed how fucked up I've been lately?" Kelsey asked and Brooke scoffed. "That doesn't excuse saying those things. We all wish things would've happened different and that Uncle William didn't have to die to save Caleb, but there's nothing we can do about it now. Dwelling on what you could've done won't change anything." Brooke said and Kelsey nodded. "You're right." She said and Brooke smiled. "Damn right I'm right." She said and Kelsey lightly chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry I said what I did." Kelsey said and Brooke folded her arms across her chest. "You should be. You hurt everyone's feelings. Not to mention shattering the blonde guy in there that calls himself your boyfriend." Brooke said and Kelsey laughed. "I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking right. I'm still not. My brain is short circuiting and with the funeral, my residual guilt and frustrations, and all these visions of Chase and not to mention lack of sleep…" Kelsey rambled out but Brooke stopped her when she heard Chase's name. "You've been seeing Chase?" She asked and Kelsey nodded. "It's probably a delusion, Brooke. You know that I haven't been sleeping well. And part of me is blaming everything that happened not only on me but on him. So it makes sense that my mind would manifest an image of him." She said and Brooke pulled her away from her and sighed. "Are you trying to convince me that story or yourself?" She asked and Kelsey put her head down. "Both of us. But really B, with everyone's emotions on overkill right now, I don't need to add anything else on the guys over something that could just be a delusion." She said and Brooke nodded. "Okay, but after you get a good night's sleep and these Chase things don't stop…" Brooke said and Kelsey nodded. "I'll tell the guys." She said and Brooke nodded.

"I should probably go inside and apologize shouldn't I?" Kelsey asked and Brooke nodded her head. "For the most part. But you and Caleb needed to hash your feelings out though. Now you two should be able to help each other deal." She said and Kelsey got off her car and headed towards the door with Brooke close behind her. "Before we go in, I just wanted to say…" Kelsey said, turning around to Brooke but was face to face with Chase again.

* * *

"You're not real." She said and Chase chuckled. "I'm standing here aren't I?" He asked and Kelsey shook her head. "Only because I haven't been sleeping." She said and Chase let out a big sigh. "Keep telling yourself that if you need to." He said and Kelsey rubbed her temples. "What do you want from me?" She said, frustrated and on the verge of tears. "I already told you. I want you Kelsey. And I'm not gonna stop until I get you. No matter how long it takes or where you go. I'll always be there." He said and Kelsey leaned on the front door and sunk to the ground and began to cry, only to be greeted by Brooke.

"Sweety what's wrong?" She asked and Kelsey looked up, seeing nothing there. "He's gone." She whispered to herself and Brooke looked around them confused. "Who's gone, Kels?" She asked and Kelsey started wiping her face. "I can't deal with this anymore." She said, slowly standing. "You saw Chase again, didn't you?" Brooke asked, standing next to her and Kelsey nodded. "I gotta tell them. I can't deal with this on my own anymore." She said before opening the door and heading into the Living Room.

"I don't think Chase is dead." She blurted out, gaining everyone's attention in the room. "What makes you think that?" Caleb asked, pushing all the day's earlier events aside. "He's been coming to me ever since that night." Kelsey said and Reid stood up concerned. "What do you mean 'coming to you'?" He asked and Kelsey sighed. "At first, it was in my dreams, which is why I can't sleep. But now, it's whenever. I turn around and expect to see one thing, and he's there. I can't handle it anymore. It's driving me crazy." She said, beginning to cry again and Sarah got up from her seat and joined Brooke in consoling her. "What do we do now?" Tyler asked, looking around the room. "We have to look into it."

* * *

**SO what'd you guys think?**

**I apologize for the lack of Pogue in the chapter… I guarantee him in the next chapter… along with some other interesting stuff, like if Chase is still alive, If Kelsey is really gonna go back to London, If Pogue is gonna have clothes…**

**In the meantime, PLZ PLZ PLZ Review… Feedback is greatly appreciated… **


	22. Chapter 22

"Investigate what?" Reid asked, looking at Caleb and Tyler. "The Barn." Tyler said and Reid scoffed. "The firemen couldn't find any trace of a body, Baby Boy. There's nothing there." He said and Brooke shook her head. "Maybe there is." She said and Caleb raised an eyebrow and turned to her. "What do you mean?" He asked and Brooke walked over to the fire place. "His spirit might still be there. I've read that the spirit lingers at the place of its death." She said and Caleb nodded. "You know, for someone who has no powers, you sure do know a lot about magic." He said and Brooke chuckled. "Whatever. Let's just go and check this place out." She said and they all started heading towards the door, with Kelsey being stopped by Caleb.

"You're not coming with us, Kels." He said and Kelsey sighed. "I'm not agreeing to let you "handle things yourself" again, Caleb." She said and Caleb lightly chuckled. "Let me rephrase it then." He said and Kelsey nodded and looked at him questioningly. "With how you're acting now, I don't think it's a good idea for you to come with us." He said and Kelsey folded her arms across her chest. "And how exactly am I acting?" She asked and Caleb looked around for help, not knowing how to respond without digging himself in a bigger hole. "Over emotional and slightly delusional." Reid said and Brooke nodded in agreement and put her arm around her friends shoulder. "What they're trying to say is that you're going crazy and having you there might make it worse." She said and everyone laughed. "Well, I don't wanna be by myself while you guys go play detective. So what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Kelsey asked, looking around the room. "Pogue was released from the hospital a little while ago." Evelyn said, walking into the room with the teenagers. "You can go over to his apartment and keep each other company." She finished, causing Reid to scoff. "That sounds good." Caleb said and everyone else nodded in agreement. "And it'll be easier to tell you both what we find out because you'll already be together." Tyler said and Kelsey let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, I'll go to Pogues'." She said and Reid rolled his eyes. "We'll be there later." Caleb said seeing Kelsey nod before they headed towards the door.

* * *

"Pogue!" Kelsey yelled once she got to Pogue's apartment. "Christopher!" She yelled next, knowing not only how much he hated being called by his first name, but that he'd always answer her when she called him this, no matter what he was doing. "Lay off the Christopher crap, Kels. I didn't do anything!" She heard coming from his bedroom. "What are you doing here?" Pogue asked as Kelsey began following the voice and headed into Pogue's room only to find him standing by his bed in a towel. "Everyone else went to go check out the barn." She said, covertly checking him out. Pogue chuckled when he caught her and lightly shook his head. "Why didn't you go?" He asked and Kelsey quickly looked away and cleared her throat. "Because I'm apparently going crazy." She said, going to sit at the head of Pogue's bed. "You've always been crazy, Kels." Pogue said with a smile and Kelsey threw the shirt that was laying on the bed next to her in his direction. "Not funny, Pogue. And put some clothes on." Pogue began to flex his muscles when she said this. "Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked, but winced when he made a wrong move, felt a sharp pain, and remembered that he wasn't fully healed yet. "I will admit that it was a nice show, but yeah get dressed." She said and Pogue nodded and headed towards his closet.

"So what's the real reason that everyone's checking the barn out?" He asked from in his closet and Kelsey sighed. "They're checking it out because I don't think Chase is dead." He said and Pogue came out the closet half dressed. "What makes you think that?" He asked, picking up the shirt Kelsey threw at him. Kelsey got off the bed and took the shirt from him and started helping him put it on. "Because the guy's been haunting me ever since that night." She said, standing in front of Pogue and began buttoning his shirt. "I can dress myself." Pogue said and Kelsey brushed him off and continued doing what she was doing. "Your boyfriend wouldn't like this very much." He said and Kelsey sighed. "I'm helping you put your shirt on, Pogue. If I was taking it off, that would be a different story." She said and Pogue nodded in agreement. "And besides, he's not here." She said and Pogue lifted an eyebrow at her. "Meaning what, Kels." He asked and Kelsey sighed. "Meaning that he's not here." She said looking him in the eyes after she was finished. The two of them just stared at one another for a few minutes until Kelsey broke the connection."Anyway, they're just going to see if they can find any sort of remains. They'll be here after they finish." She said walking out Pogue's bedroom and into his living room. Pogue laughed to himself and followed her seeing her looking for something to do.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked going into the kitchen and looking around for anything that she could cook. "No, I wanna talk, Kelsey. I've been in the hospital for days." He said beginning to walk over to her. Kelsey quickly opened and closed his refrigerator and turned around to have Pogue directly in front of her. "Why won't you talk to me?" He asked and Kelsey looked at him slightly confused at the question. "I've been talking to you since I got here, Pogo." She said and Pogue shook his head. "Not about general stuff. About…" he started but Kelsey walked out the kitchen and into the living room. "You have no food in your fridge. How about we order takeout or something?" She said going over towards where Pogue has his takeout menus and Pogue walked over to her, beginning to get frustrated. "Kels…" He said and Kelsey innocently held up two menus. "Pizza or Chinese?" She asked and Pogue's eyes went black. "Kelsey." He said, turning them back to normal and she sighed.

"You're really pressing this specific subject today Pogue? Today of all days?" Kelsey asked walking towards and sitting on the couch. "I know what today is Kelsey." Pogue said and Kelsey nodded. "So you understand then why I'd rather not talk about the fact that you're in love with me and want me to break up with my boyfriend barely two hours after I buried my father." She said and Pogue sat on the couch next to her. "Yeah I understand. I just don't wanna waste any time, Kels." He said, putting his arm around her. She settled under his arm and sighed. "We have plenty of time to talk about that stuff later. Right now though, can we just be as normal as you and me can get right now and just hang out?" She asked looking up at her and Pogue nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Pizza or Chinese Kels?"

* * *

About an hour later, Caleb and the others opened the door to Pogue's apartment and saw Kelsey and Pogue cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. "Hey you two." Brooke said, drawing their attention away from the movie. "Did you guys find anything" Kelsey asked, pulling away from Pogue and getting off the couch. "Not exactly." Tyler said, sitting on a nearby chair. "Then what happened?" Pogue asked and Caleb sighed. "We didn't find a body." He said and both Kelsey and Pogue nodded. "I figured as much. There was too much damage done for there to be those kind of remains." Kelsey said and Caleb nodded. "What about the spiritual energy thingy Brooke was talking about earlier?" She asked and Caleb, Reid and Tyler looked around at one another. "We couldn't feel any type of spirit there." Tyler said and Reid chimed in as well. "And the only type of power we sensed there was our own Baby Girl." He said looking over at Caleb. "But you found something there." Kelsey said picking up on the fact that they were leaving something out and turned to her brother. "Caleb…" She said and he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small diamond encrusted butterfly broach. "Do you remember this?" He asked and Kelsey nodded. "Of course I do. Dad got me this for my birthday a few years ago." She said, taking it from his hand and examining it in her palm. "I thought I lost this while I was in London. How'd you get it?" Caleb looked around the room and then back at Kelsey. "How long ago did you lose it?" He asked and Kelsey briefly thought to herself. "About two years ago. Why? Don't tell me this was in the…" She started but stopped once she saw the look on Caleb's face. "How did Chase get my broach?" She asked as she looked around the room, the fear evident on her face. "We don't know. But that's not all we found there, Kels." Brooke said and Kelsey turned to her best friend. "What does that mean?" She asked and Reid walked to the door, opened it, and brought back in a black garbage bag and poured it on the floor.

Kelsey began to look through the pile, seeing several clothes that she thought she lost and dozens of pictures that she didn't remember taking. "This freak's been watching me." Kelsey said and Caleb nodded and put his arm around his sister. "Has been for years apparently." Brooke said Pogue chuckled. "Why does this not surprise me?" He said and Reid nodded. "Me neither. I mean we knew that all this was planned, but I didn't think that he'd be stalking Kelsey." He said and Caleb nodded in agreement. "None of us did Reid." He said looking down at Kelsey. "What does he want with me Caleb?" She asked her brother, burying her head in his chest and wrapping her arms tightly around him. Caleb kissed the top of her head and looked around the room of concerned faces. "I don't know Kels. But we're gonna find out."

* * *

**So what'd you think? Chase is not only a power hungry sociopath, but he's a psychotic stalker as well... **

**I'm sorry this took me soooo long to write… I'm a little rusty with my writing but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things… But I think I put everything I wanted to in this update (minus some Reid/Kelsey-ness but I made up for it with a little bit of Pogue/Kelsey-ness) And I hope (not promise) that it won't take me this long to update again…**

**I got a question for yall. In the sequel (that I'm still gonna write) should they still be in high school, or should they be going to college? I'm leaning towards starting the 1****st**** chapter at graduation and then jumping to the end of the summer when they all go to college within the next two chapters. Let me know what you think…**

**Thank you for reading, Plz review, and the next chapter should be up soon….**


	23. Last Chapter Chapter 23

**So this is LONG overdue…. I have no excuse for not posting/writing and practically disappearing off the fanfiction radar… But I finally finished the last chapter!**

* * *

Kelsey let out a heavy sigh and moved from out of her brother's embrace. "So what do we do now?" She asked, looking around the room at blank, confused, and concerned faces. "What can we do Kels? You're the only one who can see this psycho." Brooke said and Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Do you really think that I wanna see this bastard?" Kelsey asked with fear and anger in her voice. "Yelling and snapping at each other isn't going to solve anything." Sarah said and Kelsey scoffed. "Neither will being calm, doing nothing, and trying to relax." She said and Caleb shot Kelsey a hard look. "Kelsey. Sarah was just trying to help. There's no need to jump down her throat." He said and Reid laughed. "What's so funny?" Caleb asked. "The fact that we all just found out that some dead psychotic bastard has been stalking your sister in life and in death and you're still jumping down her throat when she says or does something that you don't like." Reid said and walked over and put his arm around Kelsey. "She's scared Caleb. And yelling at her won't help anyone; especially not Kels." He said and Pogue nodded in agreement. "Reid's right man." He said and Tyler and Brooke nodded in agreement. "It's okay." Kelsey said looking at her brother. "We're all on edge right now because we don't know what all this stuff we found out means and we're all saying and doing things we don't mean and are a little over-sensitive right now." She said and everyone nodded.

"Can we go home now?" Kelsey asked and Reid looked at her. "Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked and Kelsey shook her head. "Brooke?" Kelsey asked and Brooke nodded knowingly. "Maybe we should all stay together." Tyler suggested and Caleb shook his head. "There's no need for that yet, Baby Boy." He said and Pogue lifted one of his eyebrows. "Why not?" he asked and Caleb put his coat back on and sighed. "Because like Brooke said, only Kelsey can see Chase. We can't fight or protect her from what we can't see." He said and Pogue nodded. "Me and Reid will take you back to the dorms Sarah." Tyler said as he headed towards the door. "And Brooke and Kels will ride with me." Caleb said and everyone nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Reid said and they all walked into the hallway. "I'll see you guys in school tomorrow." Pogue said as they all got in the elevator and he closed his apartment door.

* * *

The next morning, Kelsey and Brooke walked down the stairs of the Danver's mansion into the kitchen and met up with Caleb and Evelyn. "Good morning girls." Evelyn said as the girls started grabbing muffins and pouring coffee. "Morning." Brooke said and Kelsey nodded and sat at the island in the kitchen. "Ready for school?" Caleb asked and Kelsey groaned and sipped her coffee and Brooke laughed. "Are you sure you're ready to go back? You can take another day if you need to you two." Evelyn said and Kelsey shook her head. "I'd rather be in school then stay home." She said and Evelyn nodded and slightly hung her head. "Not because I don't wanna be here with you." Kelsey said, walking over to her mother. "I've had time to think about it and even though we have a long way to go to mend the fences in our relationship, I'm willing to try if you are." She said and Evelyn nodded and smiled. "But with this Chase situation, I'm not a big fan of being by myself right now." Kelsey said and Evelyn nodded. "And with everyone in school, that's something you don't have to worry about Kels." Brooke said and Kelsey nodded. "You two ready to go?" Caleb asked, taking a final sip if his coffee. "I'm supposed to meet Sarah before class." He said and Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Then why volunteer to take us to school?" She asked and Brooke cleared her throat. "I'm meeting Ty before class too Kels." She said and Kelsey sighed. "Am I the only one with no plans this morning?" She asked and Caleb nodded while Brooke began pushing her out the kitchen. "Be glad you have no plans Kels." She said and Caleb nodded. "You get to go straight to class." He said and Kelsey rolled her eyes and sarcastically cheered as she got in the back of Caleb's' car. "Yayy! I'm so excited to start learning." She said as Caleb and Brooke started laughing at her reaction. "I'm gonna put my headphones in and ignore you too now and pretend like I have something to do once I get to school instead of going straight to class." Kelsey said once they were all in the car and were headed for school.

"So how are things with you and Tyler?" Caleb asked Brooke, making conversation. "Meaning…" Brooke asked, looking over at Caleb questioningly. "Are you two together or something?" He asked and Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. That's partially what we're gonna talk about. We haven't even gone on a date yet." She said and Caleb nodded. "We've all had a lot on our plate lately. With things dying down, I'm sure you and Baby Boy will make things happen soon." He said and Brooke lightly chuckled. "I'm glad you approve. I wouldn't want to go through the same things Kels went through when you found out about her and Reid." She said and Caleb smiled. "I want what's best for you too, Brooke. Even though we fight a lot of the time, I really do care about you. You're practically family." He said and Brooke put her hand on her heart and smiled. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me Caleb." She said and they both laughed. "And for what's it worth, Sarah's a nice girl." She said and Caleb raised an eyebrow and looked over at Brooke while they were at a stoplight. "You don't like her?" He asked and Brooke sat back in her chair. "I love the girl. And the fact that she didn't freak out after she heard about you guys and your powers speaks wonders for her character…" She said and Caleb smirked at Brooke. "But…" He said and Brooke chuckled. "But, Sarah doesn't strike me as the kind of girl that I thought you'd end up being with." She said and Caleb nodded as they turned onto campus and parked in the student parking lot. "Then what kind of girl do you think I belong with?" Caleb said after turning off his car and turning to Brooke and she just shook her head and smiled. "We'll finish this later Caleb. I gotta meet Tyler and Sarah's waiting for you." She said before picking up her bag and opening the car door. "I'll see you guys in class." She said and Kelsey took her headphones out and leaned up into the front of the car. "What'd I miss?" She asked, making Caleb laugh and get out the car with Kelsey trailing behind him.

* * *

After separating from her brother in the main hallway of the school, Kelsey began to wonder around in the big group of people. And as she walked down the hall, she saw a figure standing at the end of the hallway staring at her. The closer Kelsey got to the figure, the clearer he became and when Kelsey discovered who it was, she felt her stomach turn. "Not in school. I thought I'd have a break in school." She said to herself as she kept walking down the hall, ignoring the voices calling her name from the opposite side of the hall. When she reached the end of the hall, Chase smiled at her and faded away. Kelsey closed her eyes and tried to collect herself before continuing down the hallway but when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and pulled away from the person who had their arm on her but calmed down when she turned and saw her boyfriend with a concerned look on his face.

"Did you just see…" Reid started but stopped when Kelsey nodded and tears started falling from her eyes. "Kels…" he said, and she buried her head in his chest. "I hate this Reid." She said as he pulled her away from him and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "If I could stop this Kels I would." He said and she nodded. "I know Reid. Let's just go to class." She said and he kissed her forehead. "You sure you're up to it?" He asked and Kelsey nodded and took his hand. "I'll be fine." She said and they headed down the hall, passing Pogue in the process.

"Hurts doesn't it? Not being able to be the one to comfort her when stuff like that happens." Caleb said leaning against the wall next to him. "I thought I was doing the right thing not pushing things with her the way she wanted me to." Pogue said and Caleb sighed. "Because of me?" He asked and Pogue nodded. "I didn't want it to change anything." He said. "And now that I know it wouldn't have…" Pogue started and Caleb chuckled. "How far are you willing to go to get her?" He asked as he and Pogue moved from the wall and started going to class. "As far as I need to." Pogue said. "Exactly what I wanted to hear. Go for it." Caleb said and Pogue raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure? Because it might get messy." He asked and Caleb nodded as they got to the door of the classroom. "Some things are worth fighting for." He said, looking into the classroom, first at Sarah and then at Brooke and Tyler before turning back to Pogue. "If you think my sister's worth it, fight for her until you get it."

* * *

After classes ended, Kelsey and Brooke walked out of the gym after cheerleading. "For someone who's' father just passed away, has two guys vying for her heart and is seeing ghosts, you sure aren't letting it affect you all that much; at least not when it comes to cheering." Brooke said and Kelsey looked at her friend in disbelief. "I'm kidding Kels. I wish I understood what you were going through." Brooke said, putting her arm around her friend. "I don't wanna talk about any of that B." She said, leaning on her shoulder. "Well then give me a safe topic and I'll run with it Kels." Brooke said and Kelsey smiled. "Tell me what's going on with you and Baby Boy." She said and Brooke laughed. "Well of course. My business is safe for us to talk about." She said and Kelsey nodded. "Because out of the two of us, your life isn't as dramatic as mine. I wanna know what normal feels like. I'm living normally vicariously through you." She said and Brooke sighed in defeat. "Fine. What do you wanna know?" She asked. "Are you two a couple yet?" Kelsey asked and Brooke shook her head. "We're not there yet. We're seeing how things go." She said. "So you're dating." Kelsey said and Brooke nodded. "And you guys have a date for tonight?" She asked and Brooke nodded. "And you know this how?" she asked and Kelsey smiled. "He's standing by my car with Reid. I'm assuming he isn't there to see me." She said once they got to the parking lot.

"Hey ladies." Reid said as Kelsey put her bags in her car. "Did you hear that Baby Boys is taking Brookie out tonight?" He said and Kelsey turned back to him and nodded. "We we're just talking about it." She said and Reid chuckled. "Why don't we double then? I don't want Baby Boy to screw this up." He said and Tyler hit his shoulder. "I'm not gonna screw this up Reid." He said and Brooke nodded in agreement. "Instead of making your way into our date, why don't you take your girlfriend out yourself?" Brooke suggested. "That's a good idea." Reid said and Brooke smiled. "I don't even care that you stole my idea. I'm just glad you're not coming." She said and Kelsey laughed. "We wouldn't have gone anyway Brooke." She said and Reid raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Why not Baby Girl?" He asked and Kelsey walked over to the driver's seat of her car. "You want chaperones on our dates? I mean I'm sure Pogue wouldn't mind. Or maybe even Caleb…" She started and Brooke and Tyler started laughing. "Point taken. You two have fun tonight." Reid said as Brooke went over to hug Kelsey. "Call me later?" She said and Kelsey nodded. "Why do you have to live in the dorms?" Kelsey asked and Brooke laughed. "Why do you still live at home? The dorms are fun. It's just like being in college." Brooke said and Kelsey shrugged. "I'll talk to you later B." Kelsey said and Brooke nodded. "Yes you will. I want details K." She said before beginning to walk back to the dorms with Tyler.

"So, what do you wanna do Kels?" Reid asked, wrapping his arms around Kelsey's waist. "I don't care." She said, putting her arms around his neck. "Dinner and a Movie at your house?" He asked and Kelsey nodded. "Sounds good to me." She said quickly kissing him. "Just give me time to change out of this uniform and get pretty." She said and Reid shook his head. "You're already beautiful but I'll wait a while before coming over." He said, kissing Kelsey again. "About 7 okay with you?" He asked and Kelsey nodded. "I'll see you later." She said before getting into her car and heading back to her house.

* * *

When Caleb got home, he heard his sister running back and forth all throughout the house. He went into the foyer and caught her mid stride on her way upstairs. "Calm down Speedy Gonzales." He said and Kelsey chuckled. "What's with the running?" He asked and Kelsey sighed. "Reid's coming over. You need to go do something. Something not here." She said and Caleb put his hand on his heart. "Kicked out by my own sister. Ouch." He said and Kelsey laughed. "It's just for a few hours. Go hang out with Pogue or something." She said and Caleb raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so quick to throw Pogue into this?" He asked and Kelsey put her hands on her hips. "Don't switch this on me. Pogue is your best friend is he not?" She asked and Caleb nodded. "Exactly. Don't read too much into the things I say." She said and Caleb laughed. "Do you mean in general or just when it they're about Pogue?" He asked and Kelsey walked up to her brother and punched him in the stomach. "What's with all the Pogue talk?" She asked as he doubled over in pain. "He's in love with you." He said once he caught a second wind. "And I have a boyfriend." She said and Caleb sighed. "You're telling me that you still don't have feelings for Pogue? I mean you and Reid have only been together for about a week or so." He said and Kelsey folded her arms on her chest. "Why do you care?" She asked and Caleb smirked. "I want you happy." He said. "Reid makes me happy." Kelsey said and Caleb nodded. "Maybe Pogue could make you happier…" He suggested and Kelsey punched him again. "Don't meddle in my feelings. Deal with your own." She said. "What does that mean?" Caleb asked and Kelsey started walking upstairs. "Figure out how you feel about Brooke before her and Tyler become too serious and stay out of my love life. There's already enough drama in it without you getting involved. " She called from the stairs and Caleb sighed. "I don't like her like that! She's practically like another sister to me!" He called up the stairs and he heard Kelsey laugh from the top. "You're a bad liar Cay. I saw you looking at her today in class; all daze-like and in love. If you want someone to talk to about it, you know where to find me." She said and Caleb lightly smiled. "The same goes for you." He said and Kelsey nodded. "Good. Now get out." She said, going to her room as Caleb laughed and headed towards the door.

* * *

At 7, Kelsey heard the doorbell ring and headed downstairs to let Reid in. Before opening the door, she checked herself out in the mirror to make sure her makeup wasn't smudge but was welcomed to the presence of Chase staring back at her. "What do you want from me?" She asked and Chase smiled at her. "I don't want anything _from_ you. I just want you." He said. "Why?" She asked and Chase waved his finger at Kelsey. "I can't tell you yet. But everything will come out when it needs to." Chase said and Kelsey shook her head. "I don't care what you "plan" is. You can't have me." She said Chase laughed. "You can fight it all you want now, but you'll give in eventually." He said and Kelsey smirked. "Don't count on it. You're not even alive." She said and Chase nodded. "Goodbye for now Kelsey." He said before fading away. Kelsey put her hand on the end table in front of her and began taking deep breaths then heard the front door open.

"I have a key. I hope that's okay." Reid said and Kelsey looked up and nodded at him. "You okay?" He asked and Kelsey walked over to him and hugged him. "Better now that you're here." She said into his chest and Reid sighed. "You saw him again." He said and Kelsey nodded. "He actually spoke to me this time." She said and Reid raised an eyebrow. "What'd he say?" He asked and Kelsey sighed. "Can we not talk about it right now? We're supposed to be on a date." She said. "Kelsey if something just happened…" He started but Kelsey began kissing him, making him lose his train of thought. "We're on a date. No Chase talk." She said as she took both of Reid's hands and began leading him towards the living room. "No Chase talk." He said and Kelsey smiled and nodded. "Good boy." She said and Reid laughed and pulled her into his arms once they were in the living room. "Did you order food?" He asked and Kelsey nodded. "I ordered Chinese. What movies do you wanna watch?" She asked and Reid kissed her and headed over to the case to pick a movie out. "This…" He held up and Kelsey sighed. "Typical guy movie with cars, explosions, and half naked women." She said as she sat on the couch and Reid laughed as he put the movie in the DVD player. "You can pick the next one." He said sitting next to Kelsey and putting his arm around her. "Fine. Prepare for the ultimate chick flick then babe." She said, leaning into his embrace. Reid kissed her forehead and quickly flashed his eyes to start the movie.

About 30 minutes into the movie, Kelsey got bored and began poking Reid. "What's up Baby Girl?" He asked without moving his eyes from the screen. "This movie is boring." She said and Reid shook his head. "No it's not." He said and Kelsey sighed. "You're not even looking at me or paying me any attention. What if I suddenly went into convulsions?" She said and Reid laughed and waved her off. "You're fine. The movie's just getting to the good part baby." He said and Kelsey rolled her eyes. 'He really did change for me. I didn't actually think we'd watch the movie.' She thought to herself, looking at Reid. "Kiss me." She said and Reid turned to her. "What?" He asked and Kelsey sighed. "Kiss me." She repeated and Reid raised an eyebrow. "But the movie…" He said and Kelsey straddled him and started kissing his neck. "That's what the rewind button is for." She whispered into his ear and he nodded before they began making out.

About 20 minutes later the doorbell rand and Kelsey pulled away from Reid and turned to the door. "That's probably the food." She said trying to move but Reid wouldn't let her. "I don't need food. I just need you." He said kissing her neck and Kelsey laughed. "I'm hungry baby." She said and he sighed and let her go. "I'll be right back." She said, heading to the front door. "Hurry up! I wanna kiss you more!" Reid called to her and Kelsey laughed as she opened the door and saw Pogue standing there.

* * *

"You're not the delivery guy." She said and Pogue chuckled. "Sorry about that." He said and Kelsey shrugged. "What are you doing here?" She asked and he stepped inside and ran his fingers through his hair. "They're some things that I need to say to you that can't wait." He said and Kelsey sighed. "Pogue…" She said and Pogue inched closer to her. "Please Kelsey. Just hear me out." He said and she nodded. "I made the biggest mistake not putting you first. I should've taken the chance on us like you wanted." He said and Kelsey just stood there and listened to him. "I was afraid of losing Caleb as a friend if I dated you but I should have been worrying about losing you. And I can't do that. I won't Kelsey, not until we at least try and see what could happen between us." He said and Reid walked into the room.

"Babe what's taking so… Long." He said once seeing Pogue was there. "What going on in here?" Reid asked and Pogue turned to Reid. "I want Kelsey." He said and Reid chuckled. "You can want her all you want Pogue. I _have_ her." He said, putting his arm around Kelsey. "She's _my_ girlfriend." Reid said and Pogue stepped closer to Reid. "She's only _your_ girlfriend because I…" He started and Reid moved closer to him as well. "She's my girlfriend because I'm not afraid of Caleb or afraid of telling her how I feel about her." Reid said and Pogue shook his head. "I'm not afraid of Caleb." He said and Reid chuckled. "Well then why did you decide to finally make a move on Kelsey _AFTER_ you knew he was okay with it? If Kelsey was really important to you, you would have went after her no matter what anyone else said or felt about it. You wouldn't have cared who was okay with it." Reid said and Pogue started to get angry and got in Reid's face. "You have no idea how I feel about Kelsey." He said and Reid laughed. "I know I don't. Because you're too afraid to tell other people about your feelings for her." He said and before they knew it, Pogue punched Reid in the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kelsey asked, quickly kneeling by Reid's side.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked as he and Brooke came in through the door. "What are you guys doing here?" Kelsey asked, putting Reid's head in her lap and conjured an ice pack for his cheek. "We got a text from Caleb saying to come meet him here. Why the hell did you punch Reid, Pogue?" Brooke asked and Kelsey sighed. "It's not important right now. Where is Caleb?" Kelsey asked and at that moment, Caleb came in the door. "Good you guys are here already." He said and Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Thank you for interrupting my date and getting my boyfriend punched Caleb." She said and Caleb looked over Pogue and sighed. "Literally fighting over Kelsey isn't what I had in mind when I told you to go for her." He said and Brooke chuckled. "Of course this is your fault." She said and Caleb looked over at Brooke. "What does that mean?" He asked and Brooke sighed. "Your meddling and need to control those around you caused this." She said and Kelsey nodded in agreement. "Now why did you call us here?" Brooke asked and Tyler nodded. "Yeah because we were in the middle of a date too." He said and Pogue's eyes grew wide. "Since when did you two…" he started and Brooke rolled her eyes and turned back to Caleb. "Caleb…" She said and Caleb nodded and walked into the living room with everyone following behind him.

* * *

"I found something in the book about a spirit connecting itself to another spirit." Caleb said and Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Like a horcrux?" He asked and Brooke laughed. "Ty this isn't Harry Potter." She said and Tyler shrugged. "It's something like that Baby Boy." Kelsey said, sitting on the couch. "I remember reading something about it. It's a lot easier to do than killing someone to make it happen like in Harry Potter though." She said and Caleb nodded. "All you need is to say the incantation and have something that belongs to that person." He said. "So Chase tied his soul to Kels. But why?" Reid asked and everyone else shrugged. "He said that it'll come out when it's supposed to." Kelsey said and Caleb looked at her. "You spoke to Chase?" He asked and she nodded. "When?" Pogue asked and Kelsey sighed. "Right before Reid got here." She said and Brooke sighed. "So there's still nothing we can do." She said and Caleb nodded. "Unfortunately." He said and everyone nodded. "Is that all?" Kelsey asked and Caleb nodded. "I guess." He said and she stood up. "Then everyone go back to whatever you were doing." She said ushering everyone out the house. "I'll call you later." Brooke said from the door as she and Tyler left. "Bye Caleb." Kelsey said pushing Caleb out of the door and locking him out. "What about…" Pogue started from the doorway of the living room and Kelsey shook her head at him. "The three of us are getting everything out in the open right now." She said as she started walking back into the living room.

* * *

"We're not gonna be like this." She said sitting on the table in front of the both of them. "I care about you both and we're gonna handle this maturely." Kelsey said and Reid sighed. "He's the one who sucker punched me." He said leaning back into the couch. "I wouldn't have hit you if you weren't…" Pogue started and Reid snickered. "If I weren't saying things you didn't wanna hear because they're the truth. You're lucky you were just in a car accident." He said and Kelsey interrupted their bickering. "I can't stop this from happening can I?" She asked and they both shook their heads. "I want a future with you Kelsey. And I'm gonna fight for it." Pogue said. "And I'm gonna fight to keep you. He's not taking you away from me." Reid said. "Caleb agrees with me." Pogue said and Reid smiled. "And Brooke agrees with me." He said. "I'm not some inanimate object that you two can fight over you know. I'll be with who I want to be with. No matter what the two of you do or who you have on your sides. Do we all understand each other?" Kelsey said and both Reid and Pogue nodded in agreement. "Good. Pogue I'll see you out." She said and walked him to the door.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you Kelsey." Pogue said and Kelsey sighed. "Trying to take out the competition isn't gonna make me pick you Christopher." She said and he chuckled. "You love me." He said and she nodded. "I never said I didn't." Kelsey said and Pogue stepped closer to her. "But I love Reid too." She said and Pogue nodded. "I never said you didn't." he said and Kelsey smirked. "Don't use my own words against me." She said and Pogue smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "Don't kiss me." Kelsey said and Pogue stopped and looked at her. "Why not?" he asked and Kelsey scoffed. "Because I have a boyfriend." She said and Pogue sighed. "Reid doesn't have to know." He whispered as he continued leaning in and finally kissed Kelsey. Pogue attempted to deepen the kiss but Kelsey pulled away and shook her head. "You need to go." She said and walked over to the door. Pogue smiled to himself and walked out the house. Once she closed the door, Kelsey leaned on the door and closed her eyes, trying to collect herself before going back to Reid.

* * *

"How's your cheek?" Kelsey asked once she came back inside. "Sore." Reid said and Kelsey put his head in her lap. "I'll take care of it." She said and Reid laughed. "So now we're playing doctor?" He said and Kelsey chuckled. "If that's what you wanna call it, go ahead." She said, putting the ice back on his cheek. "Sorry." Reid said and Kelsey raised an eyebrow. "Why are you sorry? You were the one punched in the face." She said and Reid shook his head. "But you're upset about what's gonna happen between me and Pogue. You already have enough on your plate with this Chase shit and your dad just dying and you don't need the extra burden." He said and sat up and looked Kelsey in the eyes. "I don't like seeing you upset." He said and Kelsey smiled and kissed him. "You don't upset me. You do the exact opposite. You are one of the few things that makes me happy in the middle of all this drama." She said and Reid smiled. "He kissed you just now didn't he?" Reid asked and Kelsey nodded. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop him…" She said and Reid put his hand up and kissed her forehead. "I'm not mad." He said and Kelsey hugged him. "You should be mad." She said and Reid started stroking her hair. "I already told you that I get that you still have feelings for him." He said. "But I'm not gonna lose you to him Kels." Kelsey sighed and held onto Reid tighter. "I won't. I don't care what I have to do to keep you." He said and Kelsey leaned up and kissed him. "I believe you." She said and Reid smiled. "Stay with me tonight." Kelsey whispered and Reid sighed. "No." He said and Kelsey sat up and scratched her head, looking at Reid in confusion. "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" She asked and Reid chuckled. "You only want to do that because you want to prove something to me." He said and caressed Kelsey's cheek. "When that does happen, it's gonna be because we both want to be with each other and you're not gonna have another guy in your head." He said and Kelsey softly nodded. "I'm still confused as to what happened to you. The Reid Garwin I know would never turn down sex." She said and Reid pulled her into his lap. "You happened to me baby. You make me a better man." He said and Kelsey kissed him. "Now I'm gonna go back to the dorms and take a cold shower because you don't know how bad I want you right now." He said and Kelsey laughed. "There's my Reid." She said, getting off his lap and walking him to the door. "Keep that cheek iced." She said and Reid nodded and kissed her one more time before leaving the house.

* * *

The next day, Kelsey drove herself to school, still upset at Caleb for meddling. At the parking lot, she saw Reid, Tyler and Brooke waiting for her by her parking spot. "You didn't call me last night." Brooke said, hugging Kelsey once she got out the car. "I went right to bed after Reid left." She said, quickly hugging Tyler and kissing Reid. "How'd the date go you two?" She asked looking at Brooke and Tyler smile at one another. "I'll take that as a good sign." She said as Reid took her hand and Tyler took Brookes and they walked towards the main building. "So Pogue sucker punched you right?" Brooke asked Reid, seeing the bruise on Reid's cheek. "Yup." He said and Brooke nodded. "Did you punch him back?" She asked and Reid shook his head no. "Why the hell not?" She asked and Tyler chuckled at how excited she got. "Because he's still recovering from a car accident." He said and they all nodded. "You're better than me Reid. We would've started fighting right then and there if he was trying to take Brooke from me." Tyler said and Brooke and Kelsey sighed. "Aww Tyler that's sweet." Kelsey said and Brooke kissed his cheek. "And that was even cuter." She said and Brooke chuckled but her smile faltered when she saw Pogue sitting on the steps. They waved and exchanged pleasantries as they walked past him but didn't stop to talk. And Kelsey sighed at how awkward and difficult things were in her group of friends and kept walking into the building. Once Reid and Tyler dropped Brooke and Kelsey at their lockers, the two girls began talking.

"You and Ty are awful coupley." Kelsey said and Brooke nodded. "And Pogue kissed you last night." Brooke said and Kelsey cocked her head to the side. "Who told you?" She asked and Brooke sighed. "I guessed. Why did you let him kiss you?" She asked, pinching her shoulder. "First of all, Oww!" Kelsey said, rubbing her shoulder. "Second of all, I still have feelings for Pogue." She said, closing her locker and beginning to walk down the hall with Brooke. "But you love Reid more?" Brooke asked and Kelsey shrugged. "I love them both differently but yeah." She said and Brooke ran her hand through her hair. "And you're falling in love with Baby Boy." Kelsey said and Brooke lightly blushed. "I wouldn't go that far yet K." She said and Kelsey smiled. "You guys are perfect for each other B. I'm calling it now: by at least sophomore year of college, you and Baby Boy will at least be engaged." She said and Brooke laughed as they walked into class.

"Speaking of college, we both have Princeton as our top priority right?" Kelsey said and Brooke nodded. "Filled out my application a few days ago and waiting for recommendations from teachers before I send it. You?" She said and Kelsey nodded. "Same here. Only I'm waiting for my teachers from my London school to fax the recommendations to my house." She said as they took their seats. "Have you and Reid talked about college yet?" Brooke asked and Kelsey shook her head no. "Did you and Baby Boy?" She asked and Brooke nodded. "Last night. Both him and Reid wanna go to Columbia. That's not that bad because New Jersey and New York are right next to each other." She said and Kelsey smiled as the teacher came in. As Kelsey leaned down to get her books out of her bag and when she leaned up, the classroom was empty and Chase was sitting on the desk in front of her.

* * *

"Hello sweetheart." He said and Kelsey sighed and put her head down. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" She said and Chase chuckled. "I'm going to for a while." He said and Kelsey looked up. "Seriously?" she asked and Chase nodded. "Deal with your little trivial and mundane problems for now and when the time comes, I'll be back for you. This doesn't mean that I won't be watching though so don't try anything." He said and then faded away. Kelsey quickly blinked a few times and then the classroom was back to normal and already almost over and Kelsey let out a sigh of relief. "You okay K?" Brooke whispered and Kelsey nodded and smiled to herself, glad that one of her problems was going away if only for a while.

Once the bell rung, Kelsey and Brooke left the classroom and Kelsey jumped in Reid's arms. "You're this glad to get outta class Baby Girl?" Reid asked and Kelsey laughed and kissed him. There were a few cat calls from their classmates passing by but Kelsey and Reid didn't stop. "Are you okay?" Reid asked once they stopped kissing and Reid put her back on the ground. "No. I mean my world is so full of drama and chaos right now." She said and Reid nodded. "I know this. But why are you so happy?" He asked and Kelsey smiled. "Because for now, one of the chaotic things is going away. I get to be a normal teenager with normal problems for a while." She said and Reid smiled. "You happy to be normal?" He asked and Kelsey nodded. "Ecstatic babe. I haven't been normal since I came home. There's always been some "supernatural" drama. And now there won't be for a while." She said and Reid raised an eyebrow. "Chase is backing off?" He whispered and Kelsey smiled and nodded. "He didn't say for how long, but I don't really care. At least it's something." She asked and Reid nodded and kissed her. "I'm happy for you Kels." Brooke said and Tyler nodded in agreement. "Now all you have to deal with is Pogue trying to break you two up." He said and Brooke pinched his shoulder. "It's okay. I can handle that." Kelsey said wrapping her arms around Reid. "At least I have my sanity back. If only for a little while." She said and they started walking down the hallway towards their next class with a shrouded ghostlike figure following behind them.

* * *

"I thought I told you not to get involved." Chase said, stopping the figure once the hall was clear and he made himself known. The figure didn't say anything and Chase sighed. "I see you're gonna be a problem with my plan." He said and the figure didn't say anything; it just slowly nodded his head. "I'll deal with you when the time comes." Chase said and faded. "So… Will… I…" Said the figure before chuckling and fading away as well.

* * *

**So that was it…. I really hope you liked it… I hope you enjoyed the hints and cliffhangers that I put for the sequel. **

**~ As of now, Reid and Kelsey are together but Kelsey has those doubts in her head and feelings for Pogue floating around (but she doesn't want to have them)**

**~ We found out that Chase tethered his soul to Kelsey but I didn't explain WHY yet… He's also going "away" for a while so in the sequel, he won't be in the beginning chapters (or will he….) **

**~ Tyler and Brooke are inching their way to coupledom (I'm writing a one-shot soon for their date that happened in this chapter cuz I didn't explain it) but Caleb is having a slight dilemma that he doesn't wanna address when it comes to Brooke. **

**~ Who is this shrouded figure that suddenly popped up.. Is it a friend or foe?**

**~ And last but certainly not least, the triangle between Reid, Kelsey, and Pogue is finally in full swing. Both guys are hell bent on getting Kelsey, but who will actually get her in the end? Reid, Pogue, or maybe someone else?**

**All should be answered in the next story…**

**Also,**

**Most likely, there's gonna be a time jump for the sequel, picking up right before they leave for college, but I'm thinking of writing a series of one shots to fill in certain gaps. It'd mainly be for holidays, birthdays, arguments, or significant dates/moments that define what I might mention or include in the sequel but don't elaborate on...**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for sticking with me on this. I really appreciate it.**

**rugrat4eva**


	24. SEQUEL UPDATE

**Sequel Update**

(If you don't read my fanfiction stories, ignore this tweet that im sending out before I go to school; yes I posted this on twitter as well)

I'm slowly but surely working on it, and with the semester ending, I'm gonna have more time and I'll start posting again once finals are over (my last final is on the 22nd if you were wondering)...

I have part of the 1st chapter written... As of now, its gonna be broken up into at least 2 parts, Pre-Graduation Ceremony and Post-Graduation Ceremony/Graduation Party... In my Author note from the last chapter of Realize, I said that there would be a time jump. I also might skip the summer to after chapter one and go straight to when they go away to school.

Also, I know I said that i would post little one-shots about the time jump, but I was overzealous with my work load this semester and didn't have time... I have Brooke and Tyler's date about halfway finished and I will post it as soon as I'm done and I'm gonna repost the christmas one-shot that I wrote last year because I made some changes to it to fit the new direction that 'Realize' took... Other than that, I need to figure out a way to fill in the gaps of what I skipped...

I'm also taking any kind of suggestions of what you might wanna see in the sequel or if they're somethings that I might have started to explain but maybe I wasn't so clear on it... Most of my social networking sites are on my fanfiction profile or you can just send me a message there as well (I try to make getting in touch with me as easy as possible and respond as quickly as I can)

Last but something that might be more important than everything I just wrote, I NEED A TITLE FOR IT! (how will you know what it is if there's not title.. I suck at summaries so yeah…) Usually it'll come to me when I'm writing and a song comes on my itunes library that I feel goes along with the mood, tone, and direction of the story but I haven't found one that does that yet... So if you have any song ideas that you think I should listen to, feel free to send them to me as well...

Again, thank you for being very patient with waiting for this... Next semester, I'm gonna go back to juggling both. It works better for me...

:)


	25. Sequel Update Part 2

**Sequel Update**

***Part 2***

**I'M POSTING TONIGHT!**

****You remember that thing that I used to do when I posted the parts of the story that I wrote and you guys read it and responded and we this kinda connection through the story? I can happen again cuz I'm posting the first chapter of the sequel for REALIZE which I"VE JUST NAMED (literally like 5 minutes ago) **GOTTA BE YOU**... It's a One Direction song if you want to listen to it, and I thank everyone who's sent in music ideas and suggestions for me to listen to. They've either sparked some big idea that made me pick up a piece of paper and get that scene outlined before it left me in that very moment or resonated in me deeply and it's a song that I keep on replay on my iPod (I Ron Pope's a Drop in the Ocean that BLooDYMaRa sent me) When I post the next 2-3 chapters (depending on how I decide to divide it after I write it) and if you listen to the song, you should understand why I liked the song for this (I'm going in this direction where the guys need to back up what they said in the first story. They've exchanged words, gauntlets have been laid down and now it's time to prove it. How far are they willing to go to prove that she's the the one they have to be with. And I say they/she because I don't wanna get specific with characters because I'm teetering with ideas)

BUT YEAH!

We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But the important thing is... **I'M STARTING TO POST THE ****SEQUEL**! (it'll probably be up not that long after this because all I have to do is save, upload, and post)

But I hope you like it and keep going on this journey with me :)

Charnaye


End file.
